La medalla de plata: YAOI
by BJ Rios
Summary: Logan se encuentra destrozado después de malas jugadas del destino, ¿Podrá superarlo?
1. Te enseñe idiomas, me enseñaste a amar

Esta historia es Kogan (Kendall y Logan) y Jogan (James y Logan) parejas ficticias basadas en el programa big time rush que no me pertenece, solo quiero contribuir al fanfic en español.

Hola chicos, si han seguido mi historia: "De la tragedia nace el amor" se habrán dado cuenta que mi modo de escribir parce como de primaria, lo se lo admito pero aun así continuare con mi historia hasta terminarla pues creo que será lo mejor cerrar ese ciclo.

Sin embargo empezare a escribir esta historia que mas bien es una adaptación de una historia que ya había hecho anteriormente aunque en la versión original los personajes principales son mujeres en esta lo cambiare para que pueda haber Kogan (Kendall y Logan de big time rush) y Jogan (James y Logan de Big time rush).

Espero que esta sea de su agrado ya que a diferencia de mi primer fanfic, ha esta le di mucho más tiempo y es la historia que entregue como trabajo final de literatura y le gusto bastante al profesor por lo que tengo la esperanza de que esta reciba mejor aprobación de parte de ustedes los amantes del fanfic. Como habrán notado por lo escrito anteriormente este fanfic es Yaoi que es la unión de dos hombres, sin más por el momento doy inicio con la historia.

 **La medalla de plata**

 **Introducción:**

El amor es extraño ¿No lo creen? Es decir jamás nos dan la opción de enamorarnos pues muchas veces este parece mandara solo a nuestro corazón. Simplemente es impredecible ya que nuestro corazón puede ser robado por la chica que se sienta a lado de nosotros en el autobús o tal vez al chico que nos dio una mirada por accidente al cruzar la calle. El amor puede estar con la mujer que nos llena de bendiciones al salir de la tienda o quizá con el hombre que te vendió el periódico esta mañana.

Así de extraño es el amor, bueno aunque me falto incluir que hay más de un tipo de este sentimiento y hay muchos ejemplos: El amor empalagoso que es ese que nos hace llamar a cado rato a la persona especial y empezar una dulce discusión solo para ver quién va a colgar primero. Esta el amor infantil, ese que nos da a todos cuando niños y que nos provoca sonrojarnos con que solo tome nuestra mano en las atrapadas, o que me dicen del amor secreto; ese que por el cual nos gustan los lunes solo por ver a la persona amada en el colegio o el trabajo. El amor familiar, ya saben el que siente una madre o un padre por su hijo, el amor destructivo, que es aquel en que una persona nos manipula y nos hiere a voluntad solo a cambio de un vacio "Te amo".

Así es, el amor se encuentra en muchas presentaciones pero me falta una de las presentaciones más bellas e igual de destructivas: El amor prohibido, ese que lastima sin querer; El que es tachado como algo malo o algo que sencillamente es inapropiado solo por no estar acostumbrados a verlo tan seguido como a los anteriores.

Ese es el tipo de amor en el que nos vamos a centrar, les contare una de las historias más dignas de contar.

La historia inicia en Minnesota, para ser más precisos en un vecindario del todo normal en el que todos se conocen entre sí, bueno no estamos aquí para ver el estilo de vida de los ciudadanos en general sino de una sola.

Escuela secundaria Big Stone country localizada en la localidad del mismo nombre, un joven alumno se encuentra en el salón donde se impartirá la clase de historia, preparando su exposición y memorizando sus argumentos para la exposición que se llevara a cabo más adelante.

El nombre del joven es Logan Mitchell un joven de cabello negro, piel suave y blanca con rasgos finos en el rostro y ojos color café oscuro. Es de complexión delgada aunque ligeramente atlética y cabe mencionar que posee una inteligencia destacable en cuanto aprovechamiento escolar. Este chico del todo común esconde un secreto que tanto lo lastimaba como lo hacía sentir bien, ya que sabía que al final de la jornada escolar podría ver a ese bello secreto, bueno esa era la idea inicial pero ese bello secreto tenía otros planes.

La puerta del salón se abrió lentamente por una persona muy especial para Logan, entro sigilosamente acercándose lentamente hacia el joven del cabello oscuro, no había nadie en el salón a parte de ellos dos por lo que fue fácil entrar sin ser visto.

Al estar justo detrás del joven Logan, el intruso lo tomo por la cintura acercándose lo más que pudo rosando su cuerpo contra el del inteligente con fuerza mientras le decía en el oído:

-Hola Loggie- Le susurro el intruso con un tono un tanto provocativo-

-¡Oye no hagas eso!- Respondió Logan alarmado por la presencia de su compañero- Pueden entrar mis compañeros en cualquier momento.

El intruso dio un beso en la mejilla del de cabello azabache y con una sonrisa se alejo de este saliendo del salón donde se encontraba.

La persona que irrumpió la tranquilidad del joven inteligente era su bello secreto, su nombre es Kendall Knight, un joven rubio de ojos verdes, tenía una sonrisa que por alguna razón gustaba a todos, tenía un físico delgado atlético mucho más marcado que el del inteligente y una actitud atrevida y directa que hacia suspirar a todas las chicas del colegio, era obvio pues aparte de lo ya dicho es el capitán del equipo de Hockey del colegio y era bastante buscado por las chicas pero para desgracia de estas; Su corazón ya tenía dueño y era el pequeño Logan Mitchell.

Las clases siguieron como todas, como siempre la exposición de Logan fue la mejor del grupo a pesar de que el no contaba con un equipo como los demás pues el profesor dijo que sería darle más ventaja al joven de cabello negro.

Al fin la campana de la salida se hizo sonar, la jornada escolar de ese día había concluido y como era de esperarse todo el alumnado salió corriendo en dirección a la salida y los jóvenes amantes no eran la excepción ya que les urgía verse.

Ambos se encontraron en la salida principal del colegio, esperaban a la mejor amiga de Logan que se llama Jo Taylor, una joven rubia de linda sonrisa brillante, alegre por donde la vieras y siempre con una actitud positiva ante todas las situaciones. Esta joven era la única además de la pareja de enamorados que sabía su situación y ayudaba en todo lo que fuese necesario para que estos pudieran encontrarse.

Mientras esperaban a la chica y ya seguros de que no había nadie, Kendall se acerco a Logan tomándolo por la cintura mientras este rodeaba su cuello con sus manos dándose un profundo beso de lo más tierno, ambos separaron sus rostros sin soltarse, con una sonrisa Kendall comenzó a conversar con su amado.

-¿Seguro que no les quieres decir aun?- Pregunto con tono serio el rubio pero sin quitarse la sonrisa que sabia le encantaba a Logan.

-No estoy listo Kendall- Le respondió el joven inteligente haciendo su cara a un lado pues le avergonzaba estar en esa situación.

Kendall tomo su barbilla y lo volvió a acercar a su rostro.

-Yo te esperare el tiempo que quieras- Dijo el rubio sellando lo dicho con otro beso.

-Chicos ¿Están ocupados?- Interrumpió Jo Taylor con tono cómplice y burlón.

-¡Jo! Justo estábamos esperándote- Dijo Logan mientras soltaba el cuello del más alto- ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?

-El maestro de música me encargo guardar todos los instrumentos y yo acepte, lo que no imagine es que me haría guardar el piano también- Dijo riéndose la chica rubia- Muy bien chicos vámonos.

Los tres tomaron camino hacia sus respectivas casas, la primera en despedirse fue la única chica de los tres ya que su casa estaba cerca del colegio. Mientras iban caminando los jóvenes amantes, no decían nada y no había contacto entre estos pues sabían que los podrían descubrir en algún momento y Logan aun no estaba listo para enfrentar las consecuencias de su amor.

-Adiós Kendall-Fue lo que dijo Logan al ver que su casa estaba frente a él.

-Adiós-Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa comprensiva a su amado.

Al despedirse Kendall se fue de inmediato y Logan saco la llave de su mochila para entrar a su casa, al entrar se quito los zapatos, aventó su mochila al suelo sin percatarse donde exactamente, se dirige hacia las escaleras para poder llegar a la habitación de su madre y poder saludarla como era debido, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su madre la toco para pedir permiso el cual fue concedido.

-Hola Mamá-Dijo Logan entusiasmado- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-He estado mejor-Contesto la mujer que se encontraba sobre la cama pues estaba pasando por un resfriado.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Qué crees? Fui el mejor de la clase de historia de nuevo-Le comento Logan entusiasmado pues anhelaba una felicitación de parte de esta.

-Ah muy bien, pero estudiar es tu única obligación entonces tiene que ser así- Contesto la mujer enferma sin nada de alegría ante la noticia- Bueno vete a hacer tu tarea o algo, déjame descansar.

-Si, perdón mama- Contesto el joven Mitchell con la mirada abajo así como su entusiasmo.

Al terminar su corta conversación, Logan salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con bastante cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario, bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina para poder comer algo antes de hacer su tarea, obto por hacerse un emparedado de jamón con tomate y lechuga, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó en una silla frente al comedor para poder comer mientras revisaba sus mensajes de texto.

Al percatarse de que uno de esos mensajes era de su amante secreto lo abrió en seguida dándole prioridad a este.

"Logan, mañana es 25 de septiembre y se cumple un año de nuestra relación. Podemos celebrarlo mañana mismo ya sé que dirás que tenemos clases pero nunca haces nada malo y quiero que el día de mañana sea perfecto y solo será así si puedo estar contigo todo el día. Contesta tu respuesta pronto por favor"

Logan se quedo paralizado ante la idea arriesgada de su novio, pero sobre todo porque había olvidado que mañana era su aniversario y se sentía que le debía por lo menos aceptar su invitación y tomando en cuenta que era el mejor alumno de su clase y se podría decir que de toda la escuela sabia que los profesores no le dirían nada. Así que se decidió esta vez sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias acepto.

"Kendall, quiero estar contigo tanto o más que tu conmigo, no puedo soportar verte a escondidas sin abrazarte y besarte como yo quisiera y creo que mañana es una buena oportunidad para celebrar nuestra unión, quiero ir contigo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Logan se levanto de la silla, limpio el área que ocupo y fue a lavar los trastes que había ocupado mientras esperaba la respuesta del rubio. Al volver a revisar su teléfono celular vio que Kendall ya le había respondido, se seco las manos con una toalla que estaba colgada de la estufa y vio lo que tenia escrito el mensaje.

"Yo pasare por ti a tu casa, solo quiero que lleves ropa en tu mochila pues tendrás que salir de tu casa con el uniforme para que no sospechen de nuestra huida, mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo para la clase de biología así que espero que puedas decirle a Jo que lo entregue por mí, pues al ser la única que sabe de nuestra relación estoy seguro que quera ayudarnos"

Logan leyó la petición del rubio y simplemente respondió:

"Claro, yo le pediré ese favor a Jo, no puedo esperar a verte"

La respuesta del rubio fue:

"Yo tampoco, recuerda que te amo y ahora que hemos estado un año juntos te amare aun mas"

Logan sonrió para sí mismo al momento de leer esa frase que el rubio le había dedicado, de verdad le encantaba estar con él pero ahora debía hablar con su amiga para que pueda ayudarlos con su huida.

"Jo, por favor ven a mi casa es urgente. Tengo que pedirte algo en persona"

"Está bien voy para allá"- Respondió la rubia al mensaje de su mejor amigo.

Mientras la chica llegaba Logan se dispuso a quitarse el uniforme escolar que constaba de una playera blanca, un chaleco azul marino y un pantalón gris para cambiarlo por un pantalón de mezclilla color azul claro y una playera blanca con cuello en v.

Al notar que lo llamaban en la puerta se apresuro a atender a su amiga, ambos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigieron a la habitación del inteligente que estaba en el segundo piso frente a la habitación de sus padres.

Al llegar ambos tomaron asiento, Logan en una silla giratoria que estaba frente a su escritorio y Jo en su cama que estaba del lado de la ventana.

-Bien ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-Pregunto la rubia mientras se recostaba en la cama de su amigo.

-Escucha Jo- Dijo Logan serio- No sé si recuerdes que el 25 de septiembre cumplo un año de noviazgo con Kendall.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue un día tan extraño porque… Espera ¡Mañana es 25 de septiembre!- Dijo Jo alarmada mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama.

-Ya lo sé- Dijo Logan mientras se reía por la reacción de Jo- Mañana iré con Kendall a una cita y quiero saber si podrías entregar un trabajo que e debe llevar para biología.

-Ah ¿Solo es eso? Claro que si- Dijo la rubia con una mirada confundida- Pero ¿Solo por eso me hiciste venir?

-Bueno-Dijo apenado Logan- Pues como sabes Kendall es mi primer novio y aunque ya hemos tenido citas esta es muy especial y…

-¡Quieres que te ayude a elegir tu atuendo! ¿Cierto?

-Así es- Respondido Logan con una expresión avergonzada.

-Claro que si- Dijo entusiasmada la mejor amiga de Logan- Esto será divertido.

Mientras Jo observaba el guardarropa de su mejor amigo, se dispuso a conversar con él mientras tanto.

-Logan nunca me ha quedado claro ¿Cómo es que empezaron a salir?

-No seas metiche Jo.

-Anda Logan-Dijo la rubia con una carita tierna- Nunca me has dicho como es que comenzaron esta extraña historia de amor.

-Jajaja, está bien Jo te lo voy a decir.

Recuerdo…

Todo paso hace un año, Kendall y yo estábamos en la clase de idiomas juntos pero Kendall apenas si ponía atención como siempre ya sabes como es. El profesor paso al frente a Kendall pues sabía que solo estaba jugando, una vez al frente le pregunto como se diría la oración "¿Me puede dar la hora por favor?" en francés y como era de esperarse no pudo hacerlo. El profesor le dijo que si para la siguiente clase no respondía correctamente las preguntas que le haría, le llamaría a sus padres para quejarse de el.

En fin la clase termino y Kendall estaba sentado en su asiento y parecía no querer irse a pesar que la campana ya había sonado. Yo quería ayudarlo pero nunca antes había hablado con él y me dio pena acercarme con el asa que solo Salí del salón hacia la cafetería sin hacerle mucho caso.

Después de eso me encontré contigo en la mesa de siempre, me estabas platicando que el taller de actuación era el mejor que habías tenido. Los minutos pasaban y yo tenía que llegar a mi clase de matemáticos así que me levante de la mesa y corrí con mi charola para tirar la basura pero choque con un chico de último grado y le tire los restos de la ensalada que no termine en el almuerzo. Este quería matarme al parecer pero al momento de querer golpearme Kendall salio de quien sabe dónde y le detuvo el golpe con una mano, aunque ese chico era más grande que Kendall, el tenia una fuerza similar a la del grande por su entrenamiento y todos lo conocían por ser el primer capitán del equipo de hockey sin ser de ultimo año.

El brabucón se alejo al ver que Kendall es quien me había defendido y Kendall solo volteo a mirarme y con una sonrisa me dijo:

-Ten más cuidado.

Yo solo le agradecí la acción y me dirigí al salón donde se imparte la clase de matemáticas, todo paso como siempre pero recordaba en la clase la mirada de Kendall y el hecho de que aunque no me conocía me ayudo, así que pensé en hacer lo mismo.

Al terminar las clases, Salí lo más rápido que pude para decirle que lo ayudaría con su problema y así fue:

-Hola Kendall- Salude tímidamente.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- Dijo Kendall sorprendido

-Todos aquí lo saben, eres muy popular.

-¿A si? Mira qué curioso- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Escucha, quiero agradecerte por ayudarme en la cafetería, de verdad creo que él me hubiera matado.

-Ah sobre eso, no te preocupes e que fue un accidente y el no te dejo disculparte.

-Mira, sé que no me lo pediste pero quiero corresponder el favor. Se de tu problema con el profesor de idiomas y no sé si sepas pero soy bueno en esa clase.

-Claro que lo se- Me respondió de inmediato- Tu eres muy bueno en todas las materias, pero de verdad no es necesario no quiero que pienses que solo te ayude para obtener algo a cambio.

-Yo se que tu ayuda fue desinteresada, pero de verdad quiero ayudarte a que pases correctamente la prueba que te espera.

Kendall no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo se quedo mirándome mientras yo escondía mis ojos de el porque me ponía nervioso, el solo sonrió ante mi acción y me dijo.

-Está bien, gracias Logan- Respondió Kendall- ¿Te parece si lo hacemos hoy en la tarde en mi casa? Mañana no tenemos clase es fin de semana.

-Si está bien- Solo le dije.

-Bien, dame tu número de teléfono y te mando la dirección.

Así quedamos de vernos a las 3:30 de la tarde ese mismo día, yo estaba nervioso y quien no lo estaría. Desde antes Kendall me llamo la atención, su sonrisa, sus ojos y esa forma de hablar tan despreocupada siempre me atrajeron de él.

Cuando llegue a mi casa les dije que haría un trabajo en equipo a mis padres, de otro modo jamás me dejarían salir ya sabes como son. Me cambie el uniforme aunque no recuerdo que llevaba puesto y prepare lo que creí necesario para dar clase de idiomas, puse en mi mochila un diccionario de idiomas, unos bolígrafos, lápices y dos cuadernos.

A las tres de la tarde llego el mensaje de Kendall con su dirección y para sorpresa mía no estaba tan lejos de mi casa así que fue fácil dar con su dirección.

Al momento de llegar, toque la puerta y me atendió su hermanita Keity.

-Hola- Me dijo la amable niña.

-Hola mucho gusto- Respondí el saludo-Soy amigo de Kendall Knight.

-Ah claro, pasa me dijo que vendrías- Dijo abriendo la puerta por completo dejándome entrar- Kendall estaba emocionado de tu llegada.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunte un tanto apenado.

-¡Keity!-Dijo una señora que más tarde supe que era la madre de Kendall- No le hagas caso, mucho gusto.

-Buenas tardes señora Knigth, vine a ver a Kendall.

-Claro, sube las escaleras es la primera puerta ala izquierda.

-Gracias, fue un gusto conocerla- Es lo que le dije.

Al llegar a su habitación toque la puerta y él me atendió, entre a su habitación y note la decoración que ya me esperaba. Las paredes de su cuarto era de color blanco con una franja azul cielo en el centro y el techo era color azul cielo; Tenia posters de estrellas de hockey en el lado de su cama y cosas deportivas.

-Hola Logan- Me saludo el de la mirada esmeralda- Bienvenido.

-Hola Kendall. Tienes una linda casa.

-Gracias, pasa siéntate- Me señalo un asiento tipo puf que estaba en el suelo.

-Gracias- Lo obedecí- ¿Por qué quieres iniciar?

-Francés, es lo que más se me complica- Respondió mí ahora novio mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Está bien- Saque de mi mochila el diccionario y comencé la lección.

Me sorprendí cuando note que aprendía rápido, demasiado rápido. No me esforcé mucho para lograr que entendiera y eso me alivio un poco pues pensaba que terminaría antes de lo que esperaba. Así pasaron las horas y cuando note eran las 6 de la tarde, así que creí que ya era hora de irme.

-Bien Kendall, ya es hora de que me vaya, volveré mañana si quieres para seguir con las lecciones.

-Claro, ya sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

-Gracias- Solo me despedí, escondí mis ojos siempre de su mirada porque me ponía muy nervioso y creo que él lo notaba porque siempre me buscaba los ojos.

Cuando sujeto mi mano para despedirse sonrió de manera extrañamente encantadora y me jalo hacia él, con la otra mano me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso, bueno solo me roso los labios y me dijo.

-Sé que esto es abusar- Dijo sin alejar mucho sus labios de los míos y sin soltarme por lo que sentí su cálida respiración en mis labios- Pero no podía retenerme más.

En ese momento volvió a unir nuestros labios pero el no sabía ¿o Tal vez si? Que yo deseaba ese momento tanto como el así que le correspondí el beso, al sentir eso el me presiono mas contra él y la mano que sujetaba la mía se paso por detrás para abrazarme con ambas manos.

Llego el momento en el que necesitábamos oxigeno así que nos separamos, bueno nuestros labios se separaron porque él seguía abrazándome por la cintura, por primera vez pude verlo a los ojos. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que me aleje de él y no opuso resistencia.

-Ya me tengo que ir- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir pero él me volvió a tomar de la mano cuando trataba de tomar mi mochila.

-Te quiero- Me dijo mirándome fijamente para que yo no pudiera esconder mi mirada- Por eso no pude dejar que te hicieran daño en la cafetería, siempre mi has parecido lindo, no tienes que corresponder mi cariño si no quieres pero tenía que decirlo.

Yo me quede impactado y sin poder moverme, lo único que hice fue por impulso.

-Siempre me has gustado Kendall, no te lo voy a negar. Mi familia es muy estricta y jamás aceptarían que me enamore de un hombre por eso jamás te dije nada.

Kendall se me quedo viendo, una sonrisa me hizo saber que todo estaba bien.

-Logan- Me dijo Kendall mientras se ponía sobre una rodilla y sin soltar mi mano me miro hacia arriba- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Yo me quede pensando: _Esto realmente este pasando, no lo puedo creer de verdad está pasando, mis padres me mataran pero…_

-Si Kendall, si quiero.

El se levanto del suelo y me volvió a abrazar, esta vez levantándome levemente, me puso de nuevo en el suelo y me volvió a besar.

El siguiente día fui a su casa, el ya le había dicho a su familia de nuestra relación me aceptaron en la vida de Kendall con una sonrisa, ese día fuimos por un helado, conversamos un buen rato y tengo que decir que el lunes llego y el paso el examen.

Fin del recuerdo.

-¡Oye! Esa historia es súper linda- Dijo Jo fingiendo secarse una lagrima- Eres tan cursi amigo Logan

-Lo se jajaja.

Bueno chicos, este es el primer capítulo de este nuevo fabfic, espero sus comentarios y espero guste más que el anterior.


	2. Capitulo 2: Una cita inolvidable parte 1

Hola chicos.

Este es el capítulo 2 de este fancic YAOI, de verdad espero que estén disfrutando de leerlo como yo de escribirlo y bueno es hora de seguir con este.

Capitulo 2: Una cita inolvidable parte uno.

Nos encontramos en la casa de Kendall Knigth que es el novio de Logan, este se encuentra sonriendo con una mirada soñadora recostado sobre el sillón mas grande de la sala con su teléfono celular sobre su pecho.

No podía esperar para su cita del día siguiente, ya había salido con su novio antes pero siempre se tenían que esconder ya que todos se conocían en esa localidad. Esta ocasión sería diferente, Kendall tenía planeado salir del vecindario lo suficiente para que Logan se sintiera seguro pues a Kendall no le importaba que los demás lo supieran porque su familia ya lo sabía, lo aceptaba y lo apoyaba.

-Hola hermanito- Saludo cariñosamente Kaity mientras arrojaba los pies de su hermano al suelo para hacer un lagar para sentarse junto a él.

-Hola hermanita- Respondió el rubio sentándose para no incomodar a su hermana- ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso quiero preguntarte, llevas media hora ahí recostado mirando el techo ¿Qué te sucede?

-Ah es eso, pues mañana es mi primer aniversario de noviazgo con Logan.

-¡No puede ser! Es increíble que duraras tanto en una relación, sino mal recuerdo no eras capaz de mantener una relación por más de un mes.

\- Jajaja así es mi pequeña y observadora hermana- Contesto de manera risueña el de los ojos esmeraldas- Pero lo que tenía con esas chicas no es lo mismo que con Logan, el es muy especial para mí y ahora que lo he tenido conmigo no dejare que me lo quiten.

-¡Wow! Tranquilízate hermano, mejor ve a tu habitación y prepara todo lo que necesites.

-Tienes mucha razón, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro dime.

-¿Recuerdas el cofre de madera que tengo sobre mi buro?

-Si.

-¿Tienes pinturas? ¿Cierto?

-¿Que tienes planeado?- Pregunta la niña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya verás…

Mientras tanto Logan se encuentra en su habitación con su mejor amiga tratando de encontrar la combinación de ropa perfecta para la cita del chico del cabelle oscuro.

-¿Qué tal si te pones los pantalones de camuflaje con la playera azul y los vans negros?- Pregunta Jo mientras tomaba la playera en cuestión.

-¡No! Es muy informal y tal vez vayamos a cenar a un lugar muy elegante- Refuto el ladrón de los suspiros del rubio.

-Si claro, con eso de que Kendall es millonario y ama los lujos, o espera ¡no es así!-se quejo la chica rubia mientras rodaba los ojos- Te recuerdo que Kendall tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en un centro comercial y que tu y el no disfrutan mucho los lujos.

-Bueno tienes razón- Dijo Logan mientras se dejaba caer en la cama ya resignado- ¿Qué hago?

-Bueno ya tranquilo, encontraremos algo-Dijo volviendo su vista al guardarropa- ¿Qué tal esta Camisa roja con ese pantalón de mezclilla azul y el par de zapatos negros?

-¡No! ¿Qué tal si hace calor?

-¿Las bermudas azules y la playera de tirantes negra con los tenis blancos?

-¡No! ¿Qué tal si hace frio?

-¡Basta Logan! Te quiero pero eres muy indeciso y no puedo con esto- Dijo Jo observando con una mirada de enojo a su mejor amigo.

-Ya perdón Jo-Dijo Logan mirando con su carita de tierna- De verdad discúlpame pero en serio estoy nervioso.

-Mira Logan, te voy a dar una última opcion y debes de tomarla, sino me voy, me multiplico por cero- Regaño la rubia.

Jo se quedo pensando todas las respuestas que podría tener de su amigo para las combinaciones que le daría ¿Muy oscuro? ¿Muy claro? ¿Muy colorido? ¿Muy aburrido?- Ya se- Se dijo a si misma tomando la ropa elegida.

-Esto será bueno Logan- Dijo sacando del armario una playera negra con mangas cortas y detalles grises en el cuello, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro ajustados levemente, unos tenis converse tipo bota de color negro con blanco y una chamarra de mezclilla.

-Jo pero es que…- Fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Bueno lo intente, ya me voy ojala que encuentres lo que quieres llevar y que te vaya muy bien en tu cita y que no te traiga regalos santa y que… Fue interrumpida de ahora ella.

-No no, espera, llevare eso de verdad perdón, se ve muy bien en serio.

-Perfecto, entonces ya me voy pero ahora sin rencores, nos vemos mañana querido e indeciso amigo- Dijo mientras se acercaba al de los ojos de café oscuro para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Jo, cuídate mucho.

Jo salió de la casa de su amigo con una cara de satisfacción al poder ganar la discusión con Logan. Este por su lado fue por su mochila para esconder la ropa seleccionada en ella.

La rubia se quedo pensando, observando las cosas que tenía en su habitación no tenía otra opción más que regalarle algo de lo que el tenia ya que era muy tarde para salir a comprar un regalo, el regalo tenía que ser especial. Mientras miraba dentro de un cajón que tenía en su escritorio se percato que había un reloj que no uso nunca, lo coloco en una pequeña cajita de cartón que tenía guardada y lo decoro con un listón en forma de moño color azul cielo.

Kendall por su lado estaba alistando todos los detalles que se debían lucir, estaba en su habitación preparando su ropa la cual eligió rápidamente: Una camisa azul con cuadros, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis blancos. Todo lo alisto y lo puso en su mochila cuando entra su madre:

-¿A sí que saldrás mañana?- Pregunto la señora Knight mientras azotaba la puerta bruscamente.

-Mamá yo lo puedo explicar- Se defendió el rubio mientras aventaba la mochila como tratando de esconder la evidencia.

-Está bien hijo-Calmo su madre mientras se acercaba a sentarse en la cama de Kendall- Kaity me lo dijo todo.

-¿No estás molesta?

-No mucho, se que lo que quieres hacer es debido a tu relación y bueno tomando en cuenta que tus calificaciones han subido bastante creo que no afectara mucho a tu educación esta huida tan repentina.

-¡Gracias! Ahora podre ahorrar el espacio en mi mochila de la ropa para meter lo necesario.

-Lo imagine, y supongo que le llevaras algo muy especial como obsequio o ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas mama, lo que le regalare es algo muy significativo y espero y lo valore.

-Claro que lo hará Kendall no lo dudes, el te ama tanto como tú a él.

-Gracias- Solamente abrazo a su madre con ternura, ella salió de su habitación para que el pudiera continuar las preparaciones.

Ya han pasado dos horas desde entonces y ambos ya están recostados en sus respectivas camas, cada uno imaginándose la reacción del otro del siguiente día, Logan por su lado estaba tratando de adivinar a donde lo llevaría su cita mientras que el rubio estaba pensando en lo bien que la pasaran juntos al estar alejados de la sociedad que los conoce. Cada uno perdiéndose en sus pensamientos poco a poco fueron cayendo siendo víctimas del sueño.

Son las seis de la mañana en punto, Logan apago la alarma a la primera llamada, se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a darse una corta pero necesaria ducha para despertar por completo. Tomo una bata que estaba colgada en un mueble junto a la puerta y fue al cuarto de baño. Tomo un poco de shampoo para lavarse el cabello de forma lenta y suave, sujeto su barra de jabón y comenzó a untarse en el cuerpo hasta que sintió había limpiado apropiadamente, se enjuago con un poco más de prisa y cerro la regadera.

Mientras eso pasaba, Kendall hacia lo propio aunque a él le costó un poco mas de esfuerzo levantarse de la cama, se dio una ducha de lo mas apresurada porque se le había hecho un poco tarde, se vistió con la ropa que había elegido el día anterior, tomo su mochila con todo lo necesario y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Logan ya estaba vistiéndose con el uniforme, estando consiente que se tendrá que cambiar más adelante, al terminar se dirigió a la puerta esperando el llamado de su amado.

Pasaron cinco minutos con el esperando cuando se escucho la puerta, al abrirla se percato de la llegada de su novio y su amiga que estaba ahí para llevar el trabajo de Kendall.

-Hola Kendall, hola Jo- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa sin poder esconder la gran emoción que sentía pero sin poder demostrarla ya que aun estaban en la casa.

-Hola- Respondió la rubia mientras tomando el trabajo de Kendall de la mano- Bien mis amores, sé que me aman pero es hora del adiós. Logan, mi casa está abierta y no hay nadie en ella podrás vestirte ahí y Kendall te encargo bastante a mi mejor amigo.

-Pero Jo, tu casa está cerca de la escuela- Comento Logan.

-Lo sé, pero si se van por el otro lado de la calle llegaran a la puerta trasera y entras y sales por ahí ya que nadie nunca pasa por esa calle.

Los tres chicos se separaron en ese punto, mientras Jo iba a la escuela a cumplir con su parte del plan, Logan y Kendall corrían a casa de Jo para que Logan pudiera vestirse.

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia, Kendall espero afuera de la casa mientras Logan entraba para poder cambiar su uniforme.

Logan quiso cambiarse en la habitación de su amiga para tener acceso a un espejo, se cambio, guardo el uniforme en su mochila reviso si todo estaba bien.

-Todo está bien, nada podrá salir mal- Dijo para sí mismo mientras acomodaba el cuello de su playera.

Salió de la casa rápido para no hacer esperar más a su amado, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con el rubio.

-Bien amor, es hora de saludarte como es debido- Fueron las palabras del de la mirada esmeralda mientras tomaba la mano de Logan y le daba un beso en ella- El día de hoy te hare sentir que eres la persona más especial de todo el mundo.

-Kendall, me siento asa desde que estoy contigo.

Ambos se acercaron mutuamente y se dieron un beso muy largo y cariñoso, sintiendo los latidos y la respiración del otro.

Bien chicos, este fue el segundo capítulo y espero y sea de su agrado. Espero que no se enojen por subirlo en partes pero es que ya es muy tarde y aunque la idea era subir todo el capítulo de golpe no puedo por la hora. No se preocupes que mañana mismo subo la continuación así que los espero por aquí.


	3. Capitulo 3: Una cita inolvidable 2

Hola chicos, como lo prometí es hora de subir la segunda parte del capítulo anterior y bueno mejor ya comencemos.

Capitulo 3: Una cita inolvidable parte 2.

Salió de la casa rápido para no hacer esperar más a su amado, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con el rubio.

-Bien amor, es hora de saludarte como es debido- Fueron las palabras del de la mirada esmeralda mientras tomaba la mano de Logan y le daba un beso en ella- El día de hoy te hare sentir que eres la persona más especial de todo el mundo.

-Kendall, me siento así desde que estoy contigo.

Salió de la casa rápido para no hacer esperar más a su amado, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con el rubio.

-Bien amor, es hora de saludarte como es debido- Fueron las palabras del de la mirada esmeralda mientras tomaba la mano de Logan y le daba un beso en ella- El día de hoy te hare sentir que eres la persona más especial de todo el mundo.

-Kendall, me siento así desde que estoy contigo.

Ambos se acercaron mutuamente y se dieron un beso muy largo y cariñoso, sintiendo los latidos y la respiración del otro. El miedo que Logan sentía fue borrado y reemplazado por esperanzas al tener contacto con los labios del rubio, cada segundo había valido la espera cada segundo solo por ese momento.

Al separarse por falta de aire Kendall se quedo observando al más chico con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Te ves muy bien- Alago el rubio sin dejar de mirar completamente al de cabello oscuro.

-Gracias, tu también- Respondió tímido el chico.

Kendall hizo una señal con el rostro de que era hora de irse, ambos salieron a la calle en espera de un taxi, no tardo mucho en llegar uno. Kendall abrió la puerta trasera para que el más chico entrara.

-Muy bien, primera parada- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa a Logan y dirigiéndose posteriormente al chofer-Lléveme al lago por favor.

Logan se quedo sorprendido, no imaginaba que irían al lago porque, aunque era un lugar popular, este solo tenía gente los fines de semana situación que en ese momento no era.

Al momento de llegar a su destino, el rubio pago lo que le pidió el chofer, abrió su puerta y corrió rápidamente al otro extremo para abrirle la puerta a su novio.

-Bien Loggie, es por aquí.

Guio el rubio a través del campo verde que era realmente hermoso: Tenia cientos de arboles, un suelo verde cubierto totalmente de pasto fresco, flores alrededor de todos los colores. Mas al frente había un cuerpo de agua súper clara, reflejado el cielo azul en el lago. Se detuvieron un poco antes del lago, Logan se adelanto un poco, estaba al tope del agua cuando sintió las grandes y cálidas manos del rubio rodeando su cintura y sentir acercarse el rostro de Kendall a su oído.

-Bien Loggie, espero que te guste la vista. Sé que no es un restaurant de cinco estrellas pero…- Fue interrumpido por Logan.

-¿Estas bromeando? Este lugar es hermoso, es natural, es perfecto- El rubio al escuchar esto abrazo al más chico más fuerte.

-Bien es hora de comer- Kendall soltó al moreno, se quito la mochila y saco de esta un mantel blanco enorme y lo acomodo en el suelo, saco dos emparedados de jamón, dos frascos con varios tipos de fruta como fresas, kiwi y sandia y dos cajas con jugos de frutas.

Ambos se sentaron en el mantel, cado uno con su emparedado comiendo de forma lenta como haciendo tiempo, Kendall solo miraba a Logan pues le encantaba hacerlo avergonzar ya que este tomaba un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas que a Kendall le encantaba.

-Bueno Loggie- Dijo el rubio mientras le da un sorbo a su jugo- Creo que es el momento para darte tu regalo.

-Bien-Respondió Logan- Yo igual te traje algo- Dijo sacando de su mochila la caja de cartón con el reloj dentro.

Kendall abrió la caja, miro el obsequio y sonrió de vuelta al moreno en señal de que le encantaba.

-Muchas gracias Loggie, lo usare siempre- Dijo mientras se colocaba en reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

Después de esto el rubio saco de su mochila un cofre de madera pintado de color negro de la parte de la tapa y por debajo de color morado (No serán los colores mas románticos pero eran los colores preferidos de Logan)

-Ten, este es mi regalo amor.

-Muchas gracias- Logan abrió el cofre y pudo observar que en la tapa estaba incrustado un espejo pequeño, al ver el contenido vio cartas miniatura y papeles de colores, al retirar estos se percato que había en ella una medalla muy bonita. Esta tenía una cadena con eslabones pequeños en forma de bolita color plateado, en el centro tenia la medalla, era algo pequeña con un diseño de una rosa en el centro. Todo en color plata. Se notaba a simple vista que el material en que estaba realizado era plata.

-Por dios Kendall, no debiste- Dijo tomando la cadena entre sus manos- Debió costar bastante caro.

-No te preocupes por eso- Dijo tomando la mano con la que Logan sostenía la medalla- Hace tiempo la compre para ti, digamos que antes de conocerte bien, supe que sería tu cumpleaños y compre la cadena sin pensar y bueno no creí que aceptarías un regalo de un extraño.

-Esta medalla es hermosa, muchas gracias Kendall.

Los labios del más chico fueron bloqueados por los labios del rubio, sencillamente ese momento era lo más bello que les pudo haber pasado a ambos. Kendall movía sus labios en sincronía con los de Logan, no podía haber beso más perfecto que el de esos dos.

Llego un momento en el que ambos necesitaban aire, se separaron y contemplaron el rostro del otro por varios segundos.

-Sabes, nunca me imagine que este momento llegaría- Dijo Kendall mientras se recostaba en el mantel.

-¿Ah que te refieres?- Dijo el moreno recostándose sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Ah que me odiaras después del beso que te di en mi habitación cuando terminamos la lección de ese día.

-Nunca podría odiarte y no es como si yo no quisiera que ese beso sucediera.

-¿Te gustaba antes de ese día?

-Claro que sí, es decir a quien no le gustarías. Eres el capitán del equipo de hockey del colegio, eres guapo y tienes cierto un aire de rebeldía que gusta bastante.

-Entonces yo tenía un admirador secreto desde hace tiempo- Dijo el rubio inclinando su cabeza para ver al chico.

-Así es, el que debería sorprenderse soy yo. No soy popular ni atractivo, quieren hacer equipos conmigo por la calificación y no porque yo les agrade.

-¿De qué hablas? Logan tu eres muy lindo. Es verdad que no eres es más popular pero eso no quiere decir que no seas interesante, Logan yo tengo suerte de tenerte.

-Kendall- Dijo el moreno observando al rubio- Yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo Loggie y no dejare que nada te pase.

Ambos se recostaron y se quedaron así bastante tiempo, mientras conversaban sobre los recuerdos que tenían juntos, hasta que el rubio le propuso.

-Logan dime una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Qué dirías de mudarnos juntos?

-¿Qué?- Se levanto Logan de manera brusca del suelo.

-No es tan loca la idea, pronto nos graduaremos, he ahorrado para que ese día llegue y no dejare de trabajar.

-Kendall es muy arriesgado, sabes cómo son mis padres ellos no lo entenderán.

-Por eso lo dijo- Dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a su novio- Yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo, así no nos veríamos a escondidas y estaremos juntos.

Logan se quedo pensando, aunque era una día bastante loca no podía negar que tiene parte de razón, de ese modo no tendría que esconderse de sus padres ya que no tendrían ningún poder sobre él.

-Si Kendall- Respondió Logan mirando seriamente al rubio- Si quiero vivir contigo.

-No te preocupes-Kendall le dio una sonrisa a su novio en señal de aprobación-Todo estará bien, mientras estemos juntos no veo que puede salir mal. Mi familia ya lo sabe y me apoyan en lo que quiero hacer.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, era un momento bastante agradable para desperdiciarlo.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

-Debemos irnos, las clases terminan pronto y debes estar en tu casa o te castigaran.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y acomodaron todo dentro de la mochila del rubio. Logan tomo el cofre con el preciado tesoro en su mochila, había un baño público cerca así que Logan entro a vestirse con el uniforme, salió ya listo y se dispusieron a ir a casa.

Tomaron un taxi ya cuando estaban en la ciudad y llegaron a la escuela con el tiempo volando.

-Ya es muy tarde, seguro Jo ya se fue.

-Tienes razón, entonces ya te llevo a tu casa.

Los dos corrieron para llegar lo más rápido posible, todo parecía haber salido de acuerdo al plan, bueno parecía.

Al momento ambos se despidieron como siempre, bueno algo así.

-Adiós Kendall- Dijo el moreno sacando su llave de la mochila.

-Adiós- Esta vez Kendall no pudo resistirse, tomo la mano rápidamente del moreno, lo jalo hacia él y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, ya era tarde para que Logan retrocediera Kendall ya había tomado el control, ¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene que acabar?

-¡Logan!- Grito su padre que estaba en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Papá! Que haces aquí- Sorprendido grito Logan.

-Me voy de viaje unos días y mi hijo se vuelve marica- Dijo esto último tomando el brazo de Logan.

-Señor Mitchell por favor- Rogo el rubio- No es su culpa.

-Kendall vete- Le pidió su novio- Luego hablamos por favor vete.

El padre de Logan lo jalo más fuerte y al momento de que Logan entro, cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y no me odien porque voy a hacer.


	4. Capitulo 4: De medalla a cadena

Hola chicos.

Bien para empezar debo ser honesto con ustedes, mi historia inicial en la que me base para hacer este fanfic cuenta con una muerte a uno de los personajes principales, en esta adaptación esa muerte sería la de Kendall Knignt.

Estuve pensando por bastante tiempo acerca del giro de la historia, fue difícil tomar una decisión así que no la tome y decide hacer esto:

Esta versión estará libre de esa tragedia, siento que no tendrá tanto impacto como la idea original pero se lo debo a los amantes de Kogan. Al terminar esta historia pienso publicar la versión original con el trágico fallecimiento de Kendall pero en esta no será así. Sin más por el momento doy inicio con la historia.

-Adiós- Esta vez Kendall no pudo resistirse, tomo la mano rápidamente del moreno, lo jalo hacia él y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, ya era tarde para que Logan retrocediera Kendall ya había tomado el control, ¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene que acabar?

Capitulo 4: Cuando una bella medalla, se transforma en una pesada cadena.

-¡Logan!- Grito su padre que estaba en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Papá! Que haces aquí- Sorprendido grito Logan.

-Me voy de viaje unos días y mi hijo se vuelve marica- Dijo esto último tomando el brazo de Logan.

-Señor Mitchell por favor- Rogo el rubio- No es su culpa.

-Kendall vete- Le pidió su novio- Luego hablamos por favor vete.

El padre de Logan lo jalo más fuerte y al momento de que Logan entro, cerró la puerta bruscamente.

-No podrá mantenernos alejados señor Mitchell, el ya puede decidir que quiere de su vida- Grito el rubio.

El señor Mitchell aventó fuertemente a Logan haciendo que este chocara contra la pared, este cayó al suelo y dio un grito al impacto.

En ese momento la madre de Logan bajo de las escaleras al percatarse de los sonidos tan fuertes que se escuchaban en la entrada.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué golpeas a Logan?- Pregunta alarmada al padre de Logan.

-¿Tu qué rayos haces? Por no cuidar a Logan resulta que nos salió marica.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Encontré a Logan besándose con otro hombre.

-¿Qué?- Esta vez la mujer cubriéndose la boca por la impresión- Logan ¿Es cierto?

Logan se levanto lentamente del suelo, el dolor que tenía en la espalda por el impacto se hizo más soportable.

-Si mamá. Se llama Kendall y lo amo- Dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas que no terminaban de brotar de sus ojos.

La mujer se acerco a Logan y le dio una bofetada, esta misma hizo que Logan volviera a caer al suelo.

-Logan no puedo creer que hagas esto- Reprocho la mujer al moreno- Escúchame bien yo voy a evitar que vuelvas a ver a ese sujeto.

La mujer abrió la mochila y saco el teléfono celular del moreno.

-No mamá por favor- Suplico el moreno en el suelo- Ustedes jamás me han apoyado en mis decisiones, jamás les he pedido nada pero esta vez debo hacerlo. Les pido que no le alejen de él, Kendall es mi mayor felicidad y no quiero que me lo arrebaten.

-No estás en posición de pedir nada- Esta vez el padre de Logan, en ese momento el señor fue a su habitación por unas herramientas y fue a la cochera para tomar unas maderas, subió a la habitación de Logan y sello las ventanas con las tablas de madera.

Mientras tanto la madre de Logan arrojo el teléfono al suelo dejándolo en pedazos, Logan solo podía mirar la escena, jamás se había enfrentado a sus padres y tenia miedo de hacerlo.

-Ahora si Logan, ve a tu habitación.- Ordeno el padre señalando la habitación del chico, este tomo su mochila y obedeció con la expresión de tristeza más grande que se puedan imaginar, dejo caer unas lágrimas antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. El señor saco una llave y lo encerró.

-Cada vez que debas ir al baño o comer tocaras la puerta, saldrás y harás lo debido, al terminar tu madre o yo te volveremos a encerrar hasta que se te pasen estas ideas absurdas.

El moreno solo escuchaba lo que su padre decía sentado en el suelo contra la pared, sencillamente Logan no podía creer que sus padres fueran tan crueles como para prohibirle el amor.

Después de varios minutos el joven Mitchell saco el cofre de madera que contenía la medalla que le regalo su novio, la sintió tratando de recordar ese bello momento para eliminar la tristeza que sentía.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo Kendall, por favor no desesperes, mis padres no pueden encerrarme por siempre, te juro que cuando salga de aquí me fugare contigo como habíamos quedado- Esto último en voz baja para que sus padres no escucharan.

Logan se levanto del suelo con el cofre entre sus manos, se dirigió a un pequeño buro que estaba al lado de su cama y guardo el cofre en el cajón.

Logan solo tocaba la puerta para salir al baño, casi no comía, trataba de observar la calle pero no se podía ver nada por las tablas que estaban clavadas a la pared cancelando la vista de la ventana. Las palabras de sus padres parecían murmuros indescifrables para Logan pues este solo pensaba en el día que pudiera salir de la prisión a la sus padres le llamaban hogar.

Así pasó durante cuatro meses, el joven moreno no tenia expresión en el rostro que no fuera tristeza, la señora Mitchell y el señor hablaban en el comedor.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de dejarlo salir- Comento el señor tomando una taza de café caliente en sus manos y sorbiendo un poco de este.

-Si, supongo que aprendió la lección, además no podemos dejarlo encerrado por siempre.

-Está bien, de todas maneras aunque quisiera volver a ese chico no podrá hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No me digas que le hiciste daño- Comento la mujer alarmada.

-No te preocupes, no le hice nada. Solo que no podrá volver aquí si es que tiene algo de vergüenza.

La mujer se quedo penando un tiempo, quería creerle a su marido pero este tenía una expresión que asustaba con solo verlo.

Después de una larga platica ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que Logan ya debía salir a la calle, la mujer tomo la llave que encerraba a Logan, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Kendall estaba acostado en su cama, al ver abrirse la puerta sin necesidad de avisar se emociono pues sabía que eran buenas noticias.

-Bien Logan, supongo que aprendiste la lección, tu padre y yo iremos a una fiesta que organiza el jefe de tu padre y para que veas que confiamos en ti de nuevo te dejare la puerta abierta. Entra y sal cuanto quieras incluso te voy a pedir que vayas a traer unas cosas que hacen falta para la cocina, eso sí Logan no quiero que vayas a la casa de tu amigo ese.

-Está bien mamá. Ya entendí mi lección- Dijo esto último sentándose y poniéndose los zapatos.

Los Mitchell salieron de la casa en el auto a la fiesta que la madre le comento a Logan, este tomo el dinero que le dejaron para el mandado encargado y salió corriendo de la casa, compro las cosas lo más rápido que pudo y al terminar se dirigió a la casa de los Knight para visitar al rubio… Pero al llegar noto que las ventanas estaban sin cortinas y había un letrero en la calle que decía "Se vende".

-Por dios Kendall, será que te olvidaste de mí, yo te espere, soporte estar encerrado esperando el día de volver a verte y tu huiste de mi- Dijo el moreno aguantando las ganas de llorar. Mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa, cuando ve que se acerca su amiga. Jo Taylor.

-¡Logan!- Saludo la rubia mientras corría hacia él para darle un abrazo que no fue correspondido- Que bueno que te veo, estaba muy preocupada siempre que iba a tu casa tus padres te negaban, decían que no estabas y yo me preocupe pero veo que estas bien y…

-Se fue- Interrumpió el moreno a su amiga-Kendall se fue de aquí, no me espero y decidió irse.

-Logan yo…- Volvió a ser interrumpida.

-No me amo lo suficiente para esperarme, ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que esperar encerrado en esa prisión para verlo? Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Kendall y en.

-Logan, debemos hablar- La chica guía al moreno para sentarse en una acera- Kendall te amo, te amo mucho. El no soporto la idea de que te hicieran daño por su culpa el me lo dijo todo.

-¿A si?

-El me dijo del beso, me dijo de cómo tu padre te metió a la fuerza a la casa, me pidió ayuda.

Recuerdos:

-Jo tienes que ayudarme- Suplica el rubio- Logan esta en esa casa sufriendo debemos ir por él.

-Kendall es una situación delicada, entiendo que estés alterado pero entiende, si hacemos eso y fallamos Logan estará en más problemas. Piensas llevarlo a tu casa pero aun es menor de edad, le falta un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad y si te lo llevas lo más seguro es que su padre diga que tú y tu familia lo secuestraron y los lleven a prisión.

Kendall se quedo pensando un buen tiempo con su cara cubierta con sus manos en señal de desesperación, no podía soportar la idea de que te hicieran daño por su culpa.

-Tienes razón Jo, ¿Puedo entrar a tu baño?

-Claro estas como en tu casa.

-Al anochecer el ya se había ido, llego mi mamá del trabajo y fue al baño para tomar las pastillas que estaban del otro lado del espejo pero…

-Jo, ¿Tomaste el frasco con mis pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?

-No Mamá. No he entrado siquiera- En ese momento recordé que Kendall entro a mi baño- Oh no, Kendall ni te atrevas.

-Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la casa de los Knight, te juro que lo intente pero ya había llegado tarde, la puerta estaba abierta así que entre, La señora Knight estaba hablando a una ambulancia mientras Keity tenia la cabeza de su hermano entre sus piernas, yo me quede para auxiliarlo pero no pude hacer mucho. La ambulancia llego y la señora Knigth se fue en ella con Kaity. Yo me fui a mi casa pero planeaba regresar el siguiente día y así lo hice pero cuando llegue, vi lo que tú, una casa vacía.

Fin del recuerdo.

Logan se quedo sin decir una sola palabra por un rato, no podía creer lo que Jo le contaba.

-Lo que tratas de decir es que Kendall esta…

-Si Logan, lo más seguro es que Kendall murió y su familia se fue de aquí para no tener que dar explicaciones.

En ese momento Logan corrió con dirección a su casa, no escucho los gritos de su amiga en ese momento, solo quería llegar a su casa.

Al llegar entro y cerró la puerta bruscamente, arrojo las cosas que le habían encargado en el comedor, fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se aventó a su cama.

-Kendall ¿Por qué? Diste tu vida por algo que no tuviste la culpa, te condenaste solo porque creíste que me condenaste a mi- Logan abrió el cajón del buro en el que se encontraba el cofre con la medalla y entre lagrimas y gritos dijo lo siguiente- Kendall tú te condenaste, yo no lo hare como tu sin embargo hare algo peor- Saco la medalla y se la puso en el cuello sintiendo el relieve del diseño que esta tenia- Usare esta medalla en señal de no volver a amar, tú fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida. Cada día de mis días usare tu medalla, no habrá día que no lo tenga puesto, a partir de hoy Logan Mitchell no amara a nadie más que a ti… ¡Kendall!

A partir de entonces ese bello regalo se transformo en unas cadenas pesadas que Logan Mitchell debía.

Mientras tanto en un hospital de una ciudad desconocida, cierto rubio está en una habitación de ese lugar, conectado a una maquina que lo ayuda a seguir con vida.

Bien chicos, este es el capítulo 4 de esta historia, espero y les guste esta idea. Recuerdo que la idea original en que Kendall muera pero por petición no lo hare y la historia se desarrollara de este modo. Sin embargo al terminar esta historia publicare la versión original, sin más por el momento me despido.


	5. Capítulo 5:Nueva escuela, nueva vida

Hola chicos.

Hoy no hay mucho que contarles, solo espero que estén disfrutando la historia y bueno comencemos con el capitulo 5.

Capitulo 5: Nueva escuela, nueva vida

-Si Logan, lo más seguro es que Kendall murió y su familia se fue de aquí para no tener que dar explicaciones.

En ese momento Logan corrió con dirección a su casa, no escucho los gritos de su amiga en ese momento, solo quería llegar a su casa.

Al llegar entro y cerró la puerta bruscamente, arrojo las cosas que le habían encargado en el comedor, fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se aventó a su cama.

-Kendall ¿Por qué? Diste tu vida por algo que no tuviste la culpa, te condenaste solo porque creíste que me condenaste a mi- Logan abrió el cajón del buro en el que se encontraba el cofre con la medalla y entre lagrimas y gritos dijo lo siguiente- Kendall tú te condenaste, yo no lo hare como tu sin embargo hare algo peor- Saco la medalla y se la puso en el cuello sintiendo el relieve del diseño que esta tenia- Usare esta medalla en señal de no volver a amar, tú fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida. Cada día de mis días usare tu medalla, no habrá día que no lo tenga puesto, a partir de hoy Logan Mitchell no amara a nadie más que a ti… ¡Kendall!

A partir de entonces ese bello regalo se transformo en unas cadenas pesadas que Logan Mitchell debía.

Mientras tanto en un hospital de una ciudad desconocida, cierto rubio está en una habitación de ese lugar, conectado a una maquina que lo ayuda a seguir con vida.

Han pasado cinco meses más desde aquel incidente, Logan no ha ido a la escuela todo este tiempo y solo se queda en casa a cumplir sus deberes que le son otorgados por sus padres. Logan ha cambiado bastante desde aquel día, la sonrisa que mostraba tus dientes se ha desvanecido, ese chico amable, bondadoso y alegre ha sido reemplazado por un chico serio, sin alegría ni sueños ya que su máximo sueño ha sido arrebatado.

Después de un tiempo y esperando las convocatorias escolares, el señor y la señora Mitchell decidieron inscribir a Logan en un colegio, pero esta vez en unos distinto donde no podrá coincidir con sus compañeros anteriores, esta era más lejana a la vivienda de estos, pero preferían eso ah correr el riesgo de que Logan volviera a pasar por algo similar.

-Bien Logan, es hora de que te prepares- Advirtió su madre- Mañana ingresaras a una nueva escuela, no puedes estar aquí desperdiciando el tiempo.

-Entiendo mamá- Contesto Logan levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado- No se preocupen, no cometeré más errores.

Mientras Logan subía las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación, el padre del moreno se apresuro a hablar con su mujer en voz baja para no ser oído.

-Escucha, los Knight ya no viven aquí, no hay peligro seguro Logan olvidara a Kendall.

-Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es que hayas asesinado a ese chico, tampoco era necesario- Comento la señora Mitchell.

-Un día antes de que los Knight se fueran, me encontré con Kendall en la entrada de la casa, el insistió en hablar con Logan, dijo que no lo volvería a ver con tal de que lo dejáramos salir.

-¿Y qué paso?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Obviamente no accedí, pero pensé que si le decíamos que Logan saldría del país, Kendall no tendría razón para quedarse y así fue, supongo que fue por eso que Kendall se fue de la ciudad- Dijo el señor ignorando que Kendall intento suicidarse.

-Eres muy inteligente, que bueno que ese chico se fue de aquí, era una mala influencia para nuestro hijo.

Logan se encuentra en su habitación ignorando por completo la conversación de sus padres, el está ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

 _No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, nadie merece condenarse por culpa mía, yo mismo me condene a no amar, Kendall tarde o temprano te veré, lamento no tener las agallar para terminar con mi vida como lo hiciste tu pero ten por seguro que estaremos juntos amor mío._

El moreno prepara una mochila con un par de cuadernos, unos bolígrafos de distintas tintas, lápiz, borrador y sacapuntas.

Mientras observaba las cosas que tenia, escucho que lo llamaban en la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola Logan- Saludo Jo Taylor- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Jo, estoy bien solo preparo mis cosas, mañana iré a una escuela nueva.

-Lo sé tu madre me lo dijo, ya no te veré tan seguido.

-Eso me temo, creen que si entro a esa escuela de nuevo pasaran cosas malas, me inscribieron a una escuela en la que ingresan personas expulsadas de otras, creo que el ambiente será duro pero puedo soportarlo- Explico el moreno- Escucha te agradezco mucho por estar conmigo todo este tiempo, sé que he estado insufrible.

-No te preocupes por eso- Consoló la rubia- Hace años que somos mejores amigos ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-Si, fue cuando estábamos en primaria, te acercaste y dijiste que te gustaba. No te correspondí y después de unas semanas te dije el porqué.

-Así es mi querido amigo- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa amigable mientras tomaba la mano de Logan- No me separe de ti cuando paso eso y mucho menos ahora.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo de lo mas amistoso, la chica se separo un poco, le dio un beso en la mejilla al de los ojos oscuros y se fue no sin antes desearle "Suerte".

Ya anocheció, el joven Mitchell está preparándose para dormir.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de una ciudad desconocida…

-Meses, mamá han pasado meses desde que Kendall no despierta- Dijo Keity a su madre- Maldito Logan, si mi hermano no lo hubiera conocido esto no hubiese sucedido.

-Keity basta- Cayo su madre- Logan no tiene la culpa de nada, tu hermano fue quien le propuso ser su novio. Además yo estoy esperanzada en que Kendall despierte.

-Si despertara ¿Crees que busque a Logan?

-No lo sé, pero si es su decisión yo lo apoyare. Me encariñe con ese niño, Logan sufrió mucho con sus padres y aunque no sé donde esta espero que este bien.

-¿No sabes donde esta?- Pregunta Keity con curiosidad.

-No, la última vez que hable con tu hermano me dijo que el padre de Logan lo mandaría a un internado a Europa, supongo que es eso lo que tu hermano no pudo soportar.

La noche sigue avanzando, ambos lados se encuentran en su propio universo, ambos cargando con su condena, sin embargo Kendall estaba inconsciente, no sentía dolor y su familia lo apoyaba esperanzados a que despertara, mientras que Logan estaba consciente, sintiendo todo el dolor que alguien que ha amado pueda soportar, su familia está en su contra y eso no puede cambiar.

El sol dejaba ver sus primeros rayos de luz por la mañana, la alarma del de cabello oscuro esta activada, son las 6:00 de la mañana, el joven Logan se levanto de la cama y extendió las cobijas, se dio una ducha corta para estar listo a tiempo y salió a vestirse. Ese día eligió ponerse una playera color azul marino con diseños grises, un pantalón gris, zapatos del mismo color y un abrigo color negro. Antes de salir a la cocina tomo la medalla del cofre y la coloco en su cuello.

Ya en la cocina Logan tomo un vaso con leche y una manzana, no quería estar pesado el primer día de clases. Como era de esperarse su madre está dormida por lo que no lo despidió ni le deseo suerte.

Logan solo salió de la casa, se dirigió a la parada de autobuses a esperar el que lo llevaría a la escuela. El transporte llego rápido, el chico subió, pago la cuota debida y se acomodo en el asiento del final junto a la ventana, en el trayecto va recordando todo lo que paso con su amante, las risas, las caricias y al recordar los besos tocaba sus labios como para revivir esa sensación, al pasar por el rumbo de su antigua escuela tomo la medalla y sintió el relieve del diseño.

Al percatarse de que ya había llegado a su destino anuncio su parada y bajo del transporte, se dirigió a la escuela con pasos lentos pues no tenía prisa, entro y paso la identificación que le entregaron a su madre el día anterior.

-Eres nuevo ¿Cierto?- Pregunto la señorita que se encarga de la recepción.

-Si, ¿En qué salón se impartirá mi primera clase?

-Es el salón 3b, Es el primero de la planta de arriba.

-Gracias- Agradeció el joven tomando su identificación y fue a donde lo mandaron.

Al entrar vio que el salón estaba vacio así que era libre de decidir su asiento, se dirigió a la parte de atrás pegado a la pared y solo espero a que la clase diera inicio.

Pasaban los minutos, mientras esperaba Logan jugaba con su medalla cuando vio a alguien entrar.

-Hola- Saludo un joven moreno muy atractivo, cabello negro y corto y una sonrisa de lo más amigable- Mi nombre el Carlos.

-Buenos días, soy Logan- Respondió el saludo sin mirarlo fijamente.

-Bueno nuevo amigo Logan, yo que tu no me sentaba ahí, el profesor de química le pregunta primero a los que se sientan hasta atrás.

-Gracias por el consejo- Dijo el chico tomando su mochila para acercarse a su nuevo amigo, no es como que no pudiera responder solo que no estaba de humor.

Logan se acerco a Carlos que está sentado hasta al frente cerca de la puerta, Logan opto por sentarse en la segunda banca.

-Sabes esta semana empezaron los cursos, y por lo general siempre en la primera semana ingresan por lo menos cinco alumnos nuevos al mismo grupo.

-No entiendo- Comento el listo.

-Yo tampoco, es una escuela extraña por ejemplo yo llevo dos años aquí y sigo en el mismo grupo.

-Oh, qué extraño- Respondió Logan.

De repente entro una chica quejándose.

-Por dios, que bueno que no ha llegado el profesor porque quería platicar contigo y… Ay hola- Saludo la chica interrumpiendo su discurso.

-Hola-Saludo Mitchell.

-Logan, ella es Lucy- Dijo señalando a la chica que tenía un estilo Rockero y rebelde- Lucy él es Logan.

-Mucho gusto Logan.

-Lo mismo digo Lucy.

Con el tiempo y ellos conversando fueron llegando cada vez más alumnos de lo más peculiares, llego un chico con una guitarra, tres chicas entraron al mismo tiempo caminando como si fueran una sola, una chica que al parecer practicaba para una audición o algo así pero parecía que estaba loca. Al llegar e profesor dio inicio a la clase presentando Logan, este se levanto de su asiento para que pudieran verlo y se volvió a sentar.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, o al menos lo mejor posible porque solo se hacían bromas y burlaban a los profesores hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

-Ven Logan, te enseñaremos la escuela- Se ofreció Carlos.

-Si Logan, será divertido- Secundo Lucy.

-Está bien- Respondió el de la cabellera oscura mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la cafetería, pero las instalaciones no eran para nada como su antigua escuela, todo parecía antiguo a comparación de la tecnología que tenia la escuela anterior. Al llegar a la cafetería se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a conversar.

-Bien Logan ¿Cuál es tu historia?- Pregunto la rockera mientras colocaba su barbilla en sus manos.

-¿Mi historia?- Pregunto confundido Logan.

-Si tu historia- Siguió Carlos- Veras todos aquí tenemos una historia antes de llegar a este intento de escuela o a caso ¿Crees que fue nuestra primera opción llegar aquí? Por ejemplo yo solía pelear mucho en mi otra escuela.

-Yo faltaba mucho a clases y las saltaba- Comento Lucy- Entonces ¿Tu historia?

-Amm yo- Tartamudeaba el chico pues no quería que se enteraran- Solo hubo un mal entendido en mi antigua escuela, no tiene importancia.

Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste y estén tranquilos que aún falta mucho, no es el final de Kendall se los aseguro.


	6. Capitulo 6: Mi nombre es James Diamond

Hola chicos:

No los quiero dejar en suspenso tanto tiempo, además entre más rápido termine esta historia más rápido podre escribir otras que tengo en mente así que aquí está el capitulo 6.

Capitulo 6: Mi nombre es James Daimond.

-Bien Logan ¿Cuál es tu historia?- Pregunto la rockera mientras colocaba su barbilla en sus manos.

-¿Mi historia?- Pregunto confundido Logan.

-Si tu historia- Siguió Carlos- Veras todos aquí tenemos una historia antes de llegar a este intento de escuela o a caso ¿Crees que fue nuestra primera opción llegar aquí? Por ejemplo yo solía pelear mucho en mi otra escuela.

-Yo faltaba mucho a clases y las saltaba- Comento Lucy- Entonces ¿Tu historia?

-Amm yo- Tartamudeaba el chico pues no quería que se enteraran- Solo hubo un mal entendido en mi antigua escuela, no tiene importancia.

.-Vamos que no te de pena- Animaba Carlos- Todos aquí tenemos un pasado pero aquí es borrón y cuenta nueva.

Logan estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases, los tres se levantaron del asiento pero cuando noto Lucy y Carlos corrieron así que Logan corrió tras ellos.

-¿Por qué corremos?-Pregunta Logan confundida mientras corría.

-La clase que nos toca es la de historia, sino estamos dentro antes de que llegue la profesora, no nos dejara entrar- Contesto Carlos con la voz cortada por el cansancio.

-Normalmente vamos cinco minutos antes de que toque el timbre pero se nos hizo tarde por platicar.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Logan.

-No te preocupes- Animaba Lucy- es tu primer día y no es como que no nos haya pasado antes.

Los chicos llegaron al salón correspondiente, por su fortuna la puerta está abierta lo que significa que la profesora aun no llegaba. Los tres tomaron asientos juntos, Logan se sentía seguro con ellos dos pues ellos ya sabían cómo funcionaba la escuela por lo que adaptarse a ese nuevo movimiento seria más sencillo con la ayuda de Lucy y Carlos.

Las clases seguían con normalidad, la clase de historia era la única en la que todos los alumnos estaban callados ya que todos le temían a la profesora, el día término de lo más común.

Ya es el momento de salir de la escuela, Logan salía del plantel educativo con sus dos nuevos amigos.

-Bien Logan, ¿Dónde vives?- Pregunto Carlos.

-Vivo algo lejos de aquí, tomare el autobús en la estación de aquí.

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana- Se despide Lucy- Nosotros vivimos cerca de aquí.

-Está bien, gracias por todo chicos y nos vemos mañana- Se despide Logan mientras avanza a la estación de autobuses.

No tardo mucho el siguiente así que no tuvo que esperar mucho, abordo el autobús, pago la cuota y se dirigió a los asientos traseros al igual que en la mañana.

Al llegar a su destino anticipo su llamada, salió del transporte y se propuso dirigirse a casa, no sin antes toparse con Jo que ya lo esperaba en esa parada.

-Hola Logan- Saludo amablemente la rubia mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Bien, todo normal- Contesto de manera indiferente Mitchell.

-¿En serio?

-No, ¡Todos están locos! Hay un chico con una guitarra, tres chicas que son muy enojonas las llamas las Jennifer, una chica que suelta bofetadas a todos, se llama Camile y hay mas locos.

-Entonces no hiciste ningún amigo- Pregunto la rubia.

-De hecho si, hice dos. Un chico que se llama Carlos y una chica que se llama Lucy.

-Al menos ellos son normales ¿Cierto?

-Se podría decir que si, por lo que me contaron Carlos tiene problemas de ira y Lucy era una irresponsable pero son agradables.

-Bien mi querido amigo Logan, voy a casa solo vine aquí porque sabía que llegarías a esta parada de autobús. Te veré luego- Se despide Jo.

-Adiós Jo, gracias por apoyarme.

La chica solo le guiño el ojo y le dio una cálida sonrisa cuando se iba del lugar. Logan hizo lo mismo, fue a su casa a comer y seguir con su día.

Esa semana fue normal por así decirlo, Logan no lograba acoplarse del todo a su nueva vida, sus amigos lo ayudaban bastante, pero aun así el estar atado al recuerdo de Kendall simplemente no lo dejaba avanzar. El joven Mitchell ya había adquirido una rutina, levantarse a las 6:00 De la mañana, desayunar una fruta con un vaso de leche, salir a tomar el autobús e irse al colegio, llegar y encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos en el salón, ir a la cafetería a comer algo y si toca historia salir de la cafetería con varios minutos de anticipación, salir y llegar a encontrarse con Jo esperándolo en la parada, llegar a su casa para hacer su tarea y comer siempre solo pues su madre o estaba en reuniones o estaba en su habitación y su padre estaba de viaje.

La semana termina, hoy es viernes el ultimo día de la primera semana de Logan en su nueva escuela.

Este llega a la escuela como es de costumbre y se dirige al aula donde estaba su amigo Carlos.

-Buenos días Logan, ¿Cómo viste tu primera semana?

-Bastante tranquila- Mintió Logan para no sonar grosero.

-Sabes es bastante extraño, por lo general llegan por lo menos cinco alumnos nuevos la primera semana pero esta vez solo fuiste tú.

-Si, no me imagino porque nadie querría venir a esta escuela- Dijo Logan siendo sarcástico.

El tiempo pasaba y Lucy no llegaba, al parecer ese día no vendría a clases, todo el tiempo de espera fue normal hasta que entro un nuevo alumno, se veía apuesto, lleva una playera gris algo ajustada lo que dejaba ver sus definidos abdominales, un pantalón negro de mezclilla, un abrigo de cuero, tenia cabello castaño algo largo que cubría uno de sus ojos.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, unos con curiosidad mientras otros por atracción en los que se incluía Camile. Logan solo lo vio por un segundo y volvió a su plática con Carlos.

El profesor de literatura llego.

-Bien alumnos hoy será un día interesante, quiero que hagan una investigación acerca de la corriente literaria de su preferencia, tendrán que utilizar aparato crítico por lo que no quiero que cometan plagios. Los trabajos Serán en parejas que yo mismo elegiré así que no queden en planes con nadie.

Todos los alumnos dieron un grito de queja al escuchar la idea del profesor, todos querían elegir a sus parejas pero no fue posible.

Ya todos habían sido asignado, incluso Carlos que tuvo que hacer el trabajo con una de las Jennifer lo cual fue difícil pues no se separan para nada. Camile por su lado quedo de ir a la casa de Lucy al terminar las clases pues le toco hacer el proyecto con ella. Logan por su lado aun no tenia compañero, esto hasta que el profesor se dio cuenta de la presencia del nuevo.

-Logan, tu y el chico nuevo serán equipo- Dijo el profesor señalando al chico guapo- Es hora de que se pongan de acuerdo en sus proyectos, todos júntense con su compañero para hacerlo.

Todos hicieron caso de esto, incluyendo al chico que no había dicho nada en toda la clase, el nuevo.

Logan y el de cabello castaño se sentaron en una esquina del salón para discutir su trabajo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Logan y ¿El tuyo?- Saludo amablemente Logan mientras daba su mano para saludarse.

-Soy James Daimond- Dijo el chico guapo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Logan- Perdón por no presentarme al inicio de la clase, se que parece que soy antisocial pero no es así, solo que aun no tenía confianza.

-Descuida yo también soy nuevo, entre el lunes apenas y los demás ya llevan tiempo aquí- Respondió el inteligente.

-Ah entonces somos los novatos, bien entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Bien supongo que podemos hacerlo sobre el realismo, es una corriente muy interesante.

-Bien, es para la otra semana ¿Te parece si la hacemos mañana?- Dijo James.

-Seguro, ¿En dónde?

-Tú decide.

-¿Está bien en mi casa?- Pregunto el inteligente.

-Claro que si, entonces mañana en tu casa, a las ¿Tres de la tarde?

-Sí, está bien.

Así quedaron los chicos nuevos, discutían acerca de en que autores se basarían para el proyecto cuando sonó el timbre del descanso.

-Oye Logan- Le Hablaba el Carlos a su nuevo amigo- ¿Está bien si no voy a la cafetería contigo? Es que la Jennifer saldrá a comer fuera de la escuela y aun no quedamos en nada.

-¿Las dejan comer afuera?- Pregunto Logan.

-Si, no sé que es el padre de una de ellas pero si las dejan y yo iré con ellas ¿Estarás bien?

-No hay problema Carlos, ve con ellas.

-Gracias amigo, te veré mas tarde- Se despidió el Carlos mientras corría tras las Jennifer.

 _Supongo que almorzare solo-_ Pensaba el joven Mitchell, pero al voltear vio que James estaba en su asiento así que fue con él para invitarlo a ir con él.

-Hola James- Saludo Logan- Yo llevo más tiempo aquí, se cómo se manejan las cosas por aquí y se donde están las cosas ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?

-Claro, gracias Logan- Se levando el chico de su asiento y se dirigió junto con Logan a la cafetería.

Después de cruzar los pasillos de manera silenciosa pues no cruzaron palabra entre ellos, llegaron a la cafetería. Logan lo llevo al área donde iban por la comida.

Era una barra con diferentes platillos en donde se encontraban ensaladas, frutas, emparedados con diferentes rellenos y jugos de frutas o cajas con leche achocolatada.

Ambos pidieron lo que comerían: James llevo una ensalada mientras Logan pidió un emparedado de jamón con queso.

James fue el primero en pagar, pero al pedirle la cantidad el pregunto cuando era de su almuerzo junto con el de Logan y pago por ambos.

-James, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Logan.

-Para agradecerte- Respondió el castaño- Te seré honesto Logan, no quería entrar a esta escuela, hay historias acerca del comportamiento de todos pero gracias a ti he superado ese miedo irracional, gracias.

-Ah, no es nada- Respondió Logan- Yo igual escuche historias de la escuela pero igual hay personas agradables, como Carlos y Lucy una amiga que no vino hoy.

-Comprendo.

Los minutos pasaban y los chicos solo comían en silencio, aun no tenían la confianza necesaria para poder entablar una conversación más fluida, cuando, Logan vio su reloj se dio cuenta que faltaban tres minutos para que la clase de historia iniciara así que le dio a James.

-Vamos James, la primera clase inicia en minutos y si llegamos después de que la profesora llegue no nos dejara pasar- Dijo Logan alarmado mientras toma la mano de James para apresurarlo.

Los dos chicos van corriendo hacia el aula, Logan aun no se percata que lleva agarrado de la mano a James y el castaño no dice nada.

La clase aun no comenzaba, James fue a su asiento al fondo del salón mientras que Logan se sentó junto a Carlos casi al frente.

La clase fue aburrida como siempre, con la diferencia de que Logan estaba sintiendo una mirada algo inquietante, al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que esa mirada era de James que le sonrió desde el fondo, este al notarlo solo lo saludo con la mono y volvió a darse vuelta.

Las horas pasan y ya es momento de salir de la escuela, todos se despiden de sus amigos incluidos Logan.

-Adiós Carlos, te veo el lunes suerte con tu proyecto- Se despide Logan

-Gracias amigo, la necesitare.

Logan iba a tomar el autobús cuando fue tenido por una voz.

-Logan- Gritaba James- Yo te llevo a tu casa.

-En serio ¿Por qué?

-No sé dónde vives, si me llevas sabré guiarme para ir a tu casa mañana.

-Suena lógico, vamos a esperar el próximo autobús- Dijo Logan señalando la parada.

-No es necesario, traje mi motocicleta- Dijo James señalando una motocicleta color negro.

-Oh, está bien te voy guiando.

James saco un casco de seguridad que estaba guardado en el asiento y se lo puso a Logan.

-Espera ¿No tienes otro?-Pregunto Logan.

-No lo traje, no imagine que llevaría a alguien a su casa pero no hay problema, estaré bien.

James se subió al vehículo, lo siguió Logan que se sostuvo del asiento.

-Disculpa James pero ¿Podrías ir lento? Nunca me había subido a una motocicleta antes.

-Claro no hay problema Logan.

Impartieron el viaje, mientras Logan le iba indicando exactamente como irse, este solo obedecía.

James paso por un tope algo grande lo que causo que Logan se espantara, este soltó el asiento y se aferro a James abrasándolo, James no dijo nada ante esta acción solo siguió su camino, Sin embargo Logan se soltó lo más rápido que pudo al ver lo que había hecho.

Al llegar a la casa de Logan, este se bajo de ella.

-Gracias por traerme James, lamento lo que paso pero estaba asustado y…

-No hay problema- Interrumpió el castaño- Entiendo que fueron los nervios no te disculpes, te veré mañana Logan.

-Si. Hasta mañana James.

El castaño encendió su motocicleta y partió en dirección a su casa, Logan estaba a punto de sacar su llave para abrir la puerta de su casa, pero recordó que o lo esperaría en la parada de autobús, decidió ir directo a la casa de su amiga pues al llegar antes seguro la alcanzaba antes de que saliera.

Chicos este es el capitulo 6, espero que les haya gustado y lo apoyen tanto como hasta ahora.


	7. Capitulo 7:pesadillas y esperanzas

Hola chicos:

Lamento estar ausente tanto tiempo, pero no se preocupes tratare de seguir siendo responsable con mi historia. Quiero que sepan que agradezco demasiado el apoyo y los comentarios positivos que me dejan y quiero que sepan que aprecio en serio el apoyo que me dan. Bueno comencemos con la historia.

Capitulo 7: pesadillas y esperanzas.

James se subió al vehículo, lo siguió Logan que se sostuvo del asiento.

-Disculpa James pero ¿Podrías ir lento? Nunca me había subido a una motocicleta antes.

-Claro no hay problema Logan.

Impartieron el viaje, mientras Logan le iba indicando exactamente como irse, este solo obedecía.

James paso por un tope algo grande lo que causo que Logan se espantara, este soltó el asiento y se aferro a James abrasándolo, James no dijo nada ante esta acción solo siguió su camino, Sin embargo Logan se soltó lo más rápido que pudo al ver lo que había hecho.

Al llegar a la casa de Logan, este se bajo de ella.

-Gracias por traerme James, lamento lo que paso pero estaba asustado y…

-No hay problema- Interrumpió el castaño- Entiendo que fueron los nervios no te disculpes, te veré mañana Logan.

-Si. Hasta mañana James.

El castaño encendió su motocicleta y partió en dirección a su casa, Logan estaba a punto de sacar su llave para abrir la puerta de su casa, pero recordó que lo esperaría en la parada de autobús, decidió ir directo a la casa de su amiga pues al llegar antes seguro la alcanzaba antes de que saliera.

Mientras tanto James está en la carretera, manejando su motocicleta para llegar a su casa a tiempo para la comida. Al llegar a su casa presiono un votos que estaba en su llavero que hizo que la puerta automática de la reja de seguridad se abriera.

Su casa es bastante grande, al se nota Jardín muy bien cuidado con el suelo verde por tanto pasto, dos árboles enormes y un rosal que daba rosas color rojo.

Las paredes exteriores de la casa son de color blanco suave, con los bordes de las ventanas color negro.

El chico guapo estaciono su vehículo junto con otros dos automóviles que se veían bastante lujosos uno color negro y otro color rojo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con la llave que tenía en su mano y entro a la enorme casa casi mansión.

-Buenas tardes Joven Daimond- Lo saludo un hombre alto de test de piel moreno, ojos oscuros, alto y cabello negro lacio peinado hacia atrás, este hombre vestía con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca y una chamarra color azul oscuro, al parecer este hombre el asistente de su madre, el se encarga de que James cumpla sus deberes y horarios a la perfección.

-Hola Ben- Contesto el joven apuesto- ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-Ella se encuentra en una entrevista con la revista de esta localidad, recuerde que nos mudamos hace poco y ella debe darse a conocer aquí.

-Entiendo- Dijo quitándose la mochila y arrojándola al suelo- Voy a comer algo Ben.

-Entendido, ¿Cómo fue su primer día en la escuela?

-Bastante bien de hecho, me encanto ir a la escuela.

-Aun no entiendo porque no quiso seguir estudiando en casa Joven James, estar en una escuela con gente tan ordinaria- Regañaba el asistente de la señora Daimond-Además porque no eligió una escuela de mas categoría.

-¡Basta Ben!- Recrimino el castaño- Quiero ser como todos los demás chicos y para eso quiero estar con chicos normales.

-Está bien joven Daimond sino necesita nada mejor me retiro, vaya a comer.

Ahora con Logan, este está caminando para encontrarse con su amiga en su casa pero al pasar por la parada del autobús se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia así que se quedo a conversar en la calle.

-Logan llegaste temprano, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien Jo gracias, hoy llego un chico nuevo se llama James Diamond y vendrá a hacer un trabajo mañana.

-¿Diamond? Oye ese apellido lo he escuchado antes.

-¿En serio? ¿En dónde?

-No lo recuerdo, pero voy a investigar- Dijo Jo Taylor anotando el apellido en una pequeña libreta.

-Está bien, ¿Harás algo el domingo Jo?

-No lo sé Logan, tal vez vaya al museo porque hay una exhibición que me interesa ¿Quieres venir Loggie?

-Está bien Jo, será bueno distraerme y supongo que el proyecto lo terminaremos mañana mismo entonces el domingo estaré libre.

-Genial Loggie, te veré el domingo entonces.

-Está bien Jo, ¿No quieres venir a mi casa?

-Si Logan, hace mucho que no voy a tu casa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa del inteligente para poder recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que no pudieron conversar.

Al llegar a su casa se toparon con la madre de Logan que estaba tomando un café en el comedor.

-Buenas tardes madre- Dijo Logan cerrando la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señora Mitchell- Saludo la mejor amiga del inteligente.

-Hola Jóvenes, Logan tengo que entregarse algo- Dijo la señora Mitchell sacando una pequeña caja de su bolso- Ten, es tu nuevo teléfono ya que se rompió el tuyo en ese incidente.

-Gracias madre- Dijo Logan tomando el obsequio.

-No puedes estar incomunicado Logan, mas te vale que le des un buen uso.

-Si madre, a por cierto el día de mañana vendrá un compañero a hacer un trabajo para la escuela.

-No hay problema siempre y cuando solo sea tarea.

-No te preocupes madre, terminaremos pronto, bueno voy con Jo a mi habitación.

Los jóvenes amigos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del de la cabellera oscura, entraron y cerraron la puerta.

-Que bien que ya tengas teléfono Loggie, ahora podremos mensajear de nuevo.

-Si Jo, te daré mi nuevo número telefónico- Dijo el inteligente mientras sacaba el numero del nuevo teléfono y dictándolo a su mejor amiga.

-Bien Logan, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo es el chico que vendrá a hacer el proyecto?

-Ah, es alto, se nota que hace ejercicio, tiene el cabello algo largo y castaño, ojos pequeños.

.- ¡James Diamond!- Dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a su amigo mientras miraba su celular.

-Si así se llama deja continuo.

-No Logan me refiero a esto- Dijo la rubia mostrándole el teléfono celular con un reportaje a su amigo.

·" _La exitosa Brooke Diamond sale de la vida pública por un tiempo al irse a vivir a una pequeña localidad, la mujer empresaria del momento gracias a su extensa colección de cosméticos y su nueva marca de ropa ah dicho en una entrevista que necesita un tiempo a solas con su hijo y modelo principiante James Diamond para pasar un tiempo de tranquilidad con su único heredero"_

En el reportaje se veía a una mujer delgada, cabello corto, sonrisa hermosa y vestida en un traje color negro y a lado de ella estaba James el nuevo compañero de Logan.

-No puede ser Jo, él es quien vendrá a mi casa- Dijo Logan devolviendo el teléfono a la rubia.

-No puedo creerlo, eres amigo del hijo de Brooke Diamond, que además es modelo principiante.

-Que increíble, bueno pero no quiero incomodarlo no le hare ningún comentario al respecto a menos que él quiera tocar el tema, salió de la vida pública por una razón y no lo hare sentirse presionado.

-Tienes razón, pero si puedes invítalo a que vaya con nosotros al museo, digo si quieres- Dijo Jo tratando de ocultar su emoción, aunque no le salió muy bien.

-Está bien Jo, lo invitare pero no te prometo nada.

El tiempo pasaba y los amigos se la pasaron platicando un buen rato hasta que notaron que la noche había llegado y ellos debían despedirse.

-¿Segura que no te quedas a cenar Jo?- Pregunto Logan mientras tomaba la mano de Jo Taylor.

-No Loggie, mejor me voy porque ya es tarde.

La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla del inteligente y salió de la casa, Logan quería que su amiga se quedara a cenar para no cenar solo, su madre seguro comería en su habitación como siempre y su padre no llegaría hasta una semana después o eso pensaba.

-Familia, llegue antes- Dijo el padre de Logan entrando a la casa- Mujer tengo noticias, mañana iremos a una comida de negocios, mi jefe me mando a cerrar un contrato con una nueva socia y mañana ofrecerá una comida.

-Está bien, pero Logan tiene tarea mañana- Contesto la medre de Logan.

-Que no vaya, su responsabilidad es primero.

-Padre qué bueno que llegaste- Dijo Logan bajando las escaleras- Si quieren podemos cenar juntos y…

-No es necesario Logan, me iré a dormir para despertarme temprano, mujer te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo.

Los Mitchell subieron a su recamara para descansar, dejando a Logan solo en el comedor.

-Está bien, ya no tengo hambre- Dijo Logan para sí mismo subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

El chico entro, se puso una playera gris con mangas cortas y un pantalón azul claro, se sentó en su cama y se quito la medalla de plata y la coloco en su cofre que estaba en el mueble que estaba ah lado de su cama, se recostó y el sueño fue invadiéndolo hasta quedar dormido.

Mientras tanto James Diamond hacia lo propio en su casa, salía de la ducha con una toalla cubriendo su torso y dejando su abdomen perfectamente formado al descubierto, se puso un pantalón rojo y una camisa negra sin tirantes, ajustada pero igual de cómoda, se acostó en su cama y coloco su brazo derecho a modo de almohada.

No podía dormir, está pensando lo emocionante que fue su primer día de escuela ya que él jamás había ido a una escuela antes ya que su madre pensaba que sería peligroso así que contrataba siempre maestros particulares para que James no tenga que salir. Sin embargo Brooke dejo que James fuera a la escuela ya que sentía que James no era feliz atrapado.

-De verdad fue divertido, no me imaginaba que sería tan interesante ir a la escuela, la verdad tenía miedo porque no tenía ni un solo amigo pero gracias a Logan no estuve solo, ese chico es muy agradable- Dijo el guapo para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

La noche avanzaba, Logan dejo que el sueño lo envolviera hasta quedar profundamente dormido, tanta tranquilidad fue eliminada por un sueño que lo torturaba.

Sueño:

-Tú me mataste Logan, si te hubieras liberado de tus padres y no hubieras tenido miedo yo no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto- Decía Kendall en el sueño de Logan.

-Lo siento mucho Kendall, sabes que te ame y te sigo amando, se que fue mi culpa y créeme que estoy pagando, quiero estar contigo Kendall yo te amo.

-No Logan, no te puedo amar después de lo que me hiciste.

-No Kendall, yo te amo, te amo Kendall Knight.

Fin del sueño:

-¡No!- Grito el inteligente con lagrimas en los ojos- Kendall lo siento, lo siento mucho Kendall.

Logan no pudo volver a dormir, se despertó a las 6:00 de la mañana, se sentó y abrió el cofre que contenía el tesoro más preciado y doloroso del inteligente, saco la medalla y se la puso en el cuello.

Las horas pasaban y Logan seguía sentado pensando en su sueño, se culpaba de la muerte de su novio y no podía evitar sentirse mal al recordar el trágico día.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de una ciudad desconocida:

Un chico rubio sesta recostado en una cama, a su lado hay una mujer pelirroja sentada observando a su hijo, cuando…

-Lo, Logan- Dijo Kendall con una voz débil.

-¡Por dios! Kendall, Kendall despierta- Dijo la señora Knight acercándose más al rubio pero fue en vano, Kendall había vuelto a su silencio- No importa cariño, me acabas de dar una esperanza, tu despertaras y lucharas por encontrar a Logan.

Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, mañana capitulo nuevo se los prometo, gracias por sus comentarios,


	8. Capitulo 8: Una hermosa amistad

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén súper bien y que estén disfrutando esta historia. La verdad yo disfruto mucho escribiéndola ahora si comencemos con el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 8: Una hermosa amistad.

-¡No!- Grito el inteligente con lagrimas en los ojos- Kendall lo siento, lo siento mucho Kendall.

Logan no pudo volver a dormir, se despertó a las 6:00 de la mañana, se sentó y abrió el cofre que contenía el tesoro más preciado y doloroso del inteligente, saco la medalla y se la puso en el cuello.

Las horas pasaban y Logan seguía sentado pensando en su sueño, se culpaba de la muerte de su novio y no podía evitar sentirse mal al recordar el trágico día.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de una ciudad desconocida:

Un chico rubio sesta recostado en una cama, a su lado hay una mujer pelirroja sentada observando a su hijo, cuando…

-Lo, Logan- Dijo Kendall con una voz débil.

-¡Por dios! Kendall, Kendall despierta- Dijo la señora Knight acercándose más al rubio pero fue en vano, Kendall había vuelto a su silencio- No importa cariño, me acabas de dar una esperanza, tu despertaras y lucharas por encontrar a Logan.

La luz del sol cubrió el tranquilo vecindario donde vive nuestro inteligente y tierno amigo Logan, se levanto de la cama con un poco de sueño pues no había podido dormir bien, se quito la medalla y la coloco de nuevo en su cofre mientras iba al cuarto de baño para darse una larga ducha hizo lo propio y al terminar salió, se seco la piel con una toalla blanca y se puso una bata de baño del mismo color, salió para vestirse, se puso una playera blanca con cuello en v, un pantalón negro y unos tenis converse blancos, se puso la medalla que le recordaba su condena y fue a peinarse cerca del espejo.

Mientras tanto en la casa Diamond, para ser mas específicos en la habitación de James, el seguía recostado en su cama tallándose los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, al terminar se levanto de la cama y fue a bañarse para prepararse para ir a la casa de su compañero y nuevo amigo Logan, se metió a la ducha y se dio una corta ducha, al salir se seco con una toalla roja y se cubrió el torso, fue a su closet para sacar algo de ropa y al final se decidió por una playera verde militar, un pantalón negro y un chaleco negro sobre la playera y unos tenis negros.

El chico rico salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para llegar al desayunador para encontrarse con su madre.

-Buenos días mamá- Saludo el castaño.

-Buenos días cielo- Dijo la señora Diamond sentada tomando una taza de café- ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día querido?

-Bastante bien, de hecho hice un buen amigo se llama Logan Mitchell.

-Ah muy bien James, la verdad estaba preocupada por ti pero me alegra saber que tienes un nuevo amigo.

-Gracias, de hecho iré a su casa hoy en la tarde para hacer un proyecto ¿Está bien?- Preguntaba el chico mientras iba a servirse una taza de café.

-Claro cariño, de hecho ¿Por qué no lo invitas a la casa mañana?- Propone su madre.

-¿En serio me dejarías?

-Si, me encantaría conocerlo.

-Gracias madre, y ¿No vamos a desayunar?- Preguntaba el chico guapo.

-Solo llega Ben y ya desayunamos, le dije que lo esperaría.

Mientras los Diamond esperaban al asistente de la señora, Logan estaba desayunando solo como siempre, tenía un plato de cereal con leche y un tazón con frutas variadas.

Mientras desayudaba recibió un mensaje en su teléfono, era de Jo su amiga.

"Hola Logan, quiero recordarte que mañana iremos al museo, por favor invita a James me gustaría conocerlo"

-Ay Jo, tu siempre tan descontrolada

"Hola Jo, no te preocupes no he olvidado decirle"- Contesto Logan su mensaje

El día pasaba y llego la hora de que los padres de Logan fueran a su cena de negocios.

-Bien Logan volvemos en la noche- Mencionaba la madre de Logan mientras se corcovaba unos aretes de perlas.

-Si mamá no se preocupen, espero que les vaya bien.

Los señores Mitchell sacaron su auto y se fueron hacia su destino que desconocía Logan, este se apresuro a ordenar lo más posible su habitación y la estancia para poder recibir al joven James como debe ser.

Pasaron las horas y Logan ya había terminado el deber, incluso saco del horno unas galletas que el mismo preparo y las puso en un platón de cerámica blanco.

El chico estaba sacando los apuntes de la tarea cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, el se apresuro y abrió, como era de esperarse era el apuesto James Diamond.

-Hola Logan- Saluda cordialmente el modelo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias James, adelante- Dijo el del cabello azabache mientras abría la puerta por completo y dejando pasar a James.

-Gracias- El castaño paso- Tienes una linda casa.

-Gracias, toma asiento iré a traer algo para beber mientras conversamos que hacer.

-Si gracias Logan, yo sacare mis apuntes- Dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila y se sentaba en el sillón.

-Aquí están- Dijo Logan trayendo consigo una jarra con limonada y el platón de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Ah que bien, gracias Logan todo se ve muy bien- Alago el castaño levantándose de su asiento para sostener las galletas ya que se veía que a Logan se le dificultaba traer todo al mismo tiempo.

Colocaron todas las cosas en la mesa de centro, Logan trajo vasos para poder servirse limonada y unas servilletas por si las necesitaban.

-Bien Logan, ¿Cuál es el plan?- Dijo James mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida.

-Aun no estoy seguro de que hacer, tuve la idea de enfocarnos solo en los autores del realismo pero no sé si sea buena idea.

-Creo que podría funcionar- Dijo James – Solo que hay varios autores y no creo que nos alcance el tiempo.

-Tienes razón, ¿Se te ocurre algo más?

-Bueno, no hay que hacerlo tan complicado solo debemos enfocarnos en dos obras literarias distintas así cada uno hará el mismo trabajo y no será tan cansado.

-De hecho es una buena idea- Contesto el inteligente sorprendido porque por lo general él era quien manejaba las situaciones académicas.

-Genial, entonces lo haremos de ese modo, por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres?- Pregunto el modelo tomando una galleta.

-No están aquí, salieron a una comida de negocios.

-¿Entonces estas solo?- Pregunto James.

-Así es la mayor parte de mi tiempo, mi papá viaja mucho y mi mamá bueno, está ocupada.

-Entiendo- Dijo James comprendiéndolo pues su vida era casi igual- Mi vida no es muy distinta a eso, mi mamá trabajo mucho y mi papá está fuera del país.

-Ah bueno, tenemos algo en común.

Los nuevos amigos se la pasaron conversando un buen rato acerca del proyecto y las ideas que tenia cada uno, era divertido estar con un amigo después de tanto tiempo pensaba Logan mientras James sentía felicidad por conseguir su primer amigo.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa escuela Logan?- Pregunto James- Me han dicho que a esa escuela van los que se han salido de otras y bueno no al parecer eres muy inteligente como para ir a esa escuela.

Logan se quedo pensando su respuesta, no le podía decir la verdad a su nuevo amigo.

-Tuve un problema con un profesor eso es todo- Mintió Logan-¿Qué hay de ti?

Ahora James pensó su respuesta, pero creyó que al ser Logan su único amigo debía saber la verdad.

-Mira Logan, tal vez no me creas pero soy hijo de una afamada dueña de una marca de cosméticos y ahora diseñadora, su nombre es Brooke Diamond. Decidimos descansar un tiempo de la vida pública y llegamos desde Hollywood para poder hacerlo.

-¿Eres famosos?- Dijo Logan simulando estar sorprendido pues el ya lo sabía.

-Algo así, mi mamá tenía miedo de que me pasara algo malo en una escuela por lo que toda mi vida he tenido maestros particulares pero yo quería una vida normal, quería ir a la escuela y hacer amigos. Mi mamá no me quiso inscribir a una escuela de lujo y mucho prestigio pero yo no accedí, una vida normal debe ser como la de un chico promedio entonces la convencí de inscribirme a la escuela en la que estoy ahora.

Logan se sintió conmovido por la sinceridad de James, honestamente él no era lo que Logan pensaba de un chico rico así que le sorprendió mucho la amabilidad y el tacto que tenia James con las palabras.

-Entiendo James, bueno si ser normal es lo que quieres te ayudare con eso, no te tratare diferente ahora que se la verdad- Dijo Logan animando a James.

-Gracias Logan- Agradeció el castaño- Por cierto quiero invitarte a tu casa, le platique a mi mamá sobre ti y quiere conocerte ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Logan recordó que iría al museo con Jo así que le propuso.

-Lo lamento James pero mañana iré con mi amiga al museo, hay una exhibición muy interesante y le prometí que la acompañaría.

-Entiendo Logan, no te preocupes- Dijo James sin muchos ánimos.

-Espera, lo que quiero decir es que vayas con nosotros, te hará bien conocer más gente y así podríamos conocernos más- Le propuso Logan esta vez.

-Está bien Logan, gracias por la invitación, te parece si paso por ti mañana y luego me llevas a la casa de tu amiga para irnos juntos.

-Me parece buena idea James, otro día conoceré a tu madre, cuando ella tenga tiempo.

-Si Logan, será otro día.

La tarde seguía pasando y los dos chicos se la estaban pasando bastante bien, Logan se olvidaba de sus problemas por un tiempo y James sentía lo que era tener un amigo por primera vez.

La investigación está hecha, Logan se quedo con ambas partes del proyecto ya que quiere revisar que lo que hiso James este en orden, sin embargo son las 7:00 de la noche y ninguno quiere despedirse aun.

-Bien James, me la pase increíble pero ya está oscureciendo y no quiero que te hagas daño, será mejor que te vayas- Trataba de despedirse el listo.

-Si Logan, gracias por preocuparte y si creo que es mejor que me vaya, ¿Te veo mañana?- Preguntaba James tomando su mochila.

-Si, nos vemos mañana James- Se despidió el de cabello azabache.

-Que descanses Logan-dijo James mientras como de impulso se acerco a Logan, lo tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Te veo mañana.

-Adiós James- Dijo Logan sorprendido por la acción del castaño, al parecer el se despedía de una manera muy peculiar pero Logan no quería ser grosero.

El castaño salió de la casa, saco las llaves de su mochila y encendió su motocicleta, arranco y partió hacia su hogar.

Logan por su parte cerró la puerta, tomo su teléfono celular y mando un mensaje a su mejor amiga.

"Hola Jo, James acepto ir con nosotros al museo así que prepara tu mejor labial"

"Hola Logan, no eres gracioso pero gracias por avisar ¿Dónde nos vemos?"

"James pasara por nosotros, de ahí iremos todos juntos al museo. Te advierto que estaremos en el museo a las 10:00 de la mañana por lo que tendrás que despertar temprano"

"Ya lo sé Logan, no te preocupes estaré lista, entonces te veo mañana amigo"

Logan término la conversación con su amiga, se dirigió a su habitación a meditar lo que había sucedido.

-James es un buen chico, su vida me parece difícil para ser un chico adinerado pero yo lo voy a ayudar a que sea normal.

Mientras tanto James iba en su motocicleta avanzando en la carretera, se divirtió mucho y le agrada Logan, la pequeña amistad que había formado le parecía muy hermosa.

-Logan es tan dulce, pero no me engaña siento que algo no me está contando, sus ojos siempre demuestran tristeza, Logan confiara en mi más adelante pero debo ganarme su confianza así como el gano la mía, demostrando que soy un buen amigo a pesar de no tener idea de lo que es la amistad.

Chicos el capitulo 8 ha finalizado, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Mañana subiré nuevo capítulo así que estén al pendiente, por ahora se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	9. CAPITULO 9:Una temible alianza

Hola chicos:

Como lo prometí, dije que sería más constante con mi historia y tengo que cumplirlo así que aquí tienen el capitulo 9.

"James pasara por nosotros, de ahí iremos todos juntos al museo. Te advierto que estaremos en el museo a las 10:00 de la mañana por lo que tendrás que despertar temprano"

"Ya lo sé Logan, no te preocupes estaré lista, entonces te veo mañana amigo"

Logan término la conversación con su amiga, se dirigió a su habitación a meditar lo que había sucedido.

-James es un buen chico, su vida me parece difícil para ser un chico adinerado pero yo lo voy a ayudar a que sea normal.

Mientras tanto James iba en su motocicleta avanzando en la carretera, se divirtió mucho y le agrada Logan, la pequeña amistad que había formado le parecía muy hermosa.

-Logan es tan dulce, pero no me engaña siento que algo no me está contando, sus ojos siempre demuestran tristeza, Logan confiara en mi más adelante pero debo ganarme su confianza así como el gano la mía, demostrando que soy un buen amigo a pesar de no tener idea de lo que es la amistad- Dijo James para sí mismo mientras conducía.

La noche pasaba como de costumbre, al ya no tener que hacer Logan opto por ver televisión mientras espera la llegada de sus padres.

James llego a su casa y entro como de costumbre, dejo su motocicleta en el jardín y entro a la casa.

-Buenas noches joven- Lo saludo Ben, el asistente de la familia.

-Bien gracias Ben, pero ¿Por qué no estás con mi mamá? Ella fue a una cena de negocios deberías ir con ella.

-Lo sé Joven, su madre me mando aquí para recibirlo y ahora que llego ya puedo irme para decirle a su madre que todo está bien- Dijo el asistente saliendo de la casa al terminar su frase.

-Ok, adiós- Se despidió James.

El chico guapo subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, aunque aun no era muy noche James está muy cansado por las actividades de ese día.

Fue directo a cambiarse de ropa por una pijama, metió la ropa sucia en un cesto que estaba ahí con ese propósito, al terminar fue al cuarto de baño y se lavo los dientes, al terminar como ya está muy cansado decidió dormir para poder despertar temprano para ir al museo como quedo con su nuevo amigo.

Logan por su parte decidió está viendo la televisión mientras comía las galletas restantes de su visita cuando entraron sus padres.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Logan quitando el plato con galletas de sus piernas y poniéndolo en la mesa de centro- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien, aunque no pude cerrar el trato- Dijo el padre quitándose el abrigo y poniéndolo en el perchero- Creo que estoy avanzando pero necesito que sea rápido.

-Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás- Animo Logan levantándose del sillón- Y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama la persona con la que quieres cerrar ese contrato?

-Brooke Diamond- Contesto la madre- Al parecer acaba de llegar al vecindario y quiere distribuir sus productos aquí, lo que quiere tu padre es que contraten a su empresa para que ellos le hagan la publicidad.

-¿Brooke Diamond?- Pregunto Logan sorprendido- Que curioso, ella es la madre del compañero que vino a la casa, james Diamond.

-¿Eres amigo de ese chico?- Pregunto esta vez el padre de Logan

-Si, lo conocí ayer en la escuela- Respondió el de cabello azabache- de hecho lo veré mañana, si me dan permiso claro está.

La madre iba a hablar de forma negativa pero el señor Mitchell la interrumpió.

-Claro que si Logan- Respondió el padre de forma apresurada para no dejar hablar a su esposa- Me parece buena idea que salgas con ese chico para que te distraigas un rato.

-Gracias papá, bueno quería cenar con ustedes me estoy satisfecho con tantas galletas y creo que deben estar cansados por estar todo el día afuera así que me voy a la cama, que descansen- Se despidió el listo llevando sus trastes a la cocina.

-Igualmente hijo, descansa.

Logan sintió anormal la manera de hablar de su padre ya que por lo general era bastante frio con el pero no le dio importancia.

-Me quieres explicar que fue eso- Reclamo la señora Mitchell- ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

-Te explico en la recamara- Le dijo el señor tomando a la mujer de la mano y dirigiéndose a su alcoba.

Mientras tanto Logan lavo los trastes y fue a su recamara para descansar, antes de acostarse se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto la mujer sentándose en la cama.

-Lee esto- Dijo el señor sacando una revista de espectáculos de su portafolio.

-¿Por qué tienes esto?- Pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba la revista.

-La compre porque tiene un reportaje de mi futura socia, la señora Diamond. Lee la pagina 16.

La mujer hizo caso y leyó lo que su marido le pidió.

"En la entrevista realizada al joven modelo e hijo de la exitosa mujer de negocios, el James Diamond, nos confeso lo siguiente:

-He tenido novias como todos los adolecentes normales, pero igual he tenido citas con otros chicos ya que soy bisexual pero por el momento no estoy saliendo con nadie.

Así es chicos y chicas, el guapo y adinerado James Diamond es soltero y bisexual así que tienen una oportunidad pero apresúrense que con ese cuerpo y esa cara seguro sale pronto de la soltería"

Al terminar de leer la entrevista la mujer quedo impactada.

-¡Qué horror! En qué sociedad tan impúdica nos hemos convertido- Dijo la mujer arrojando la revista al suelo- Mira que expresar su sexualidad así.

-Escucha mujer- Interrumpió el señor- La señora Diamond es muy influyente, seguro si ella opina bien de mi empresa vendrán más clientes y podre cerrar mi contrato antes de lo previsto.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver con Logan?

-Logan es gay, aunque le prohibimos que lo sea estoy seguro que no lo puede cambiar. Quiero que Logan enamore al otro marica para que nuestra relación con la señora sea más confiable.

-¡Estás loco!- Le reclamo la mujer a su esposo- No es una buena idea, no me voy a prestar a que los vecinos hablen de mi familia solo por tu codicia, claro que Logan es gay eso ya lo sabía pero mientras no lo demuestre no tengo problemas.

-Mujer entiende, es una buena oportunidad para salir de este asqueroso vecindario, con la señora Diamond de nuestro lado seguro será más sencillo.

La mujer se quedo pensando un par de minutos lo que proponía su marido, es arriesgado pero tenía razón, el dinero no les venía nada mal.

-Finjamos que acepto, Logan es muy sensible y esas cosas ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptara tu propuesta? Recuerda que desde la muerte de Kendall el cambio drásticamente y no creo que él se vuelva a enamorar.

-No hay que presionarlo, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que James le gusta, es gay lo que significa que todos los hombres le gustan- Afirmo erróneamente el padre de Logan.

-Está bien, pero más te vale que funcione porque no arriesgare el nombre de esta familia en vano-Respondió la señora Mitchell.

Con ese acuerdo quedaron los señores Mitchell, sus intenciones tan egoístas y malvadas salían a la luz tratando de utilizar a su propio hijo para amarrar a la familia mas adinerada de la localidad.

Bien chicos, este es el capitulo 9, espero y lo disfruten y que odien a los padres de Logan tanto como yo. Sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	10. Capitulo 10: El museo

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien, quiero que sepan que estoy disfrutando escribir este fanfic a pesar que no es precisamente mi terreno. Aprecio en serio que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentar que tal les pareció. He notado que las visitas a mi historia han aumentado y todo es gracias a ustedes. Bueno es hora de ir a la historia comencemos.

Capitulo 10: El museo.

-Finjamos que acepto, Logan es muy sensible y esas cosas ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptara tu propuesta? Recuerda que desde la muerte de Kendall el cambio drásticamente y no creo que él se vuelva a enamorar.

-No hay que presionarlo, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que James le gusta, es gay lo que significa que todos los hombres le gustan- Afirmo erróneamente el padre de Logan.

-Está bien, pero más te vale que funcione porque no arriesgare el nombre de esta familia en vano-Respondió la señora Mitchell.

Con ese acuerdo quedaron los señores Mitchell, sus intenciones tan egoístas y malvadas salían a la luz tratando de utilizar a su propio hijo para amarrar a la familia mas adinerada de la localidad.

La noche sigue avanzando, James está emocionado por su primera salida de amigos ya que no solo iba a estar con Logan sino que iba a conocer a una nueva amiga, chico guapo está en la estancia esperando a su madre para contarle su día y pedirle permiso para salir con los chicos, James está pensando las cosas que pueden hacer.

-Tal vez después del museo acepten ir a comer conmigo a algún restaurante o quizá los puedo traer a mi casa y comer aquí si mi mamá está de acuerdo- Decía el castaño para sí mismo.

-¡Llegue hijo!- Grito la señora Diamond entrando a la casa y dejando su bolso en el perchero- ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo? ¿Vendrá a la casa?

-Hola mamá- Dijo James levantándose del sillón y acercándose a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla- Me fue bastante bien, de hecho terminamos antes de lo previsto, pero no va a venir a la casa.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto la señora sentándose en el sillón.

-Quedo de ir al museo con una amiga mañana, pero me invito a ir con ellos y quiero saber si me darías permiso.

-Claro que si hijo- Respondió alegre la madre del guapo.

-De hecho te quiero pedir algo mas- Dijo ahora Jemes sentándose a un lado de su madre- Quiero saber si después del museo podrían acompañarnos a comer aquí.

-Por mi encantada James, me gustara mucho conocer al joven que te ha alegrado tanto estos últimos dos días.

-¿De qué hablas mamá?- Dijo James sonrojado.

-Hijo no lo tomes a mal, no me refiero a que te gusta- Dijo Brooke acariciando el brazo de su hijo- Solo que has estado más alegre desde que convives con ese chico y eso me alegra.

-Tienes razón mamá, ¡Gracias!- Agradeció James dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Mientras tanto en el hogar Mitchell, Logan se puso la pijama para descansar y coloco la medalla en el cofre de todas las noches, se acostó en su cama y el sueño fue ganándole hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

James por su parte hacia lo mismo, solo estaba acostado pensando las reacciones del día siguiente.

Son las 6:00 de la mañana, James se levanto temprano para poder alistarse, se metió al cuarto de baño e hizo lo debido, al terminar opto por ponerse una playera gris de manga larga, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros, al terminar se dirigió al espejo para peinarse con un poco de fijador para cabello. Al terminar salió de su recamara y bajo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y poder desayunar.

7:00 de la mañana, Logan está en la ducha y se toma su tiempo para relajarse un poco, la verdad el inteligente no está muy emocionado pero lo hace por James ya que de ese modo podrá conocer más lugares del vecindario y sus alrededores.

7:30 de la mañana, James se apresura a tomar sus llaves, pero recuerda que pasara por dos personas lo que significa que llevar su motocicleta no será muy seguro así que decide pedirle prestado su automóvil prestado a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- Pregunto James a su madre que está sentada desayunando.

-Las llaves están en mi alcoba- Dijo adivinando lo que le pediría- Pero la gasolina la pagaras tu.

-Si mamá gracias- Dijo James corriendo a la habitación de su madre, tomando las llaves y salir de la casa.

Logan por su lado está terminando de vestirse, decidió usar una playera color verde militar, unos jeans azul oscuro y tenis blancos, antes de bajar a esperar a su amigo no olvido ponerse su condena, la medalla de plata.

El listo esta en el sillón, esperando la llamada de su nuevo amigo y así fue, lo llamaban a la puerta, el salió a encontrarse con el castaño.

-Hola Logan- Saludo amablemente el guapo al inteligente- ¿Estás listo?

-Si James, ahora vamos por Jo.

-Está bien- James tomo de la mano a Logan y lo dirigió al vehículo rojo y abriendo la puerta del copiloto- Pasa amigo.

-¿Es tu auto?- Pregunto Logan impresionado observando el vehículo y tomando asiento.

-No- Respondió James cerrando la puerta, dio la vuelta y entro al asiento al asiento correspondiente- Es de mi mamá, se lo pedí prestado porque no es seguro llevarlos a los dos en mi motocicleta.

Ambos partieron a buscar a la rubia, en el camino Logan lo dirige y le va mostrando los lugares que podrían visitar otro día como el centro comercial o la tienda de artesanías.

-Es aquí, es esta casa- Dijo Logan señalando la casa de su amiga.

-Bien- James disminuyo la velocidad y estaciono el auto.

-Ya vuelvo- Dijo Logan abriendo la puerta y saliendo del vehículo.

Logan llego a la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga y presiono el timbre.

-¡Loggie!- Saludo la rubia y lo abrazo al abrir la puerta.

James observa la escena y siente una ligera presión en el pecho al ver lo ocurrido, lo que paso ni él lo podía explicar, no sabe por qué sintió eso pero no le gusto.

-Hola Jo- Dijo Logan correspondiendo el abrazo- Llegamos por ti ¿Estas lista?

-Si, ya estoy lista ¿Dónde está tu guapo amigo?- Dijo Jo buscándolo con la mirada.

-Está en el auto rojo- Dijo Logan señalando el auto.

En ese momento James salió del vehículo y se acerco al par de amigos para saludar a Jo apropiadamente a pesar de lo que sintió hace segundos.

-Buenos días señorita- Dijo James tomando la mano de Jo- Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es James Diamond.

-Ho… Hola- Respondió Jo con la voz cortada ya que le parece irreal conocer a un modelo famoso- Soy Jo Taylor, es un gusto conocerlo.

-Bien, es hora de irnos- Dijo Logan sacando del apuro a Jo.

Los tres se acercaron al auto, James abrió la puerta trasera y la del copiloto para dejar pasar a Logan y a su nueva amiga.

Logan se sentó en el lugar en el que venía desde antes y Jo se sentó en la parte de atrás.

-¿Hace mucho que se conocen?-Pregunto James sin quitar los ojos del camino.

-Tiene poco más de ocho años- Respondió la rubia- ¿Hace cuanto que estas en el vecindario?

-Un mes, vine aquí desde…

-Hollywood- Interrumpió la rubia- Lo sé, cuando Logan me dijo tu nombre se me hizo conocido e investigue y resulta que si eras tú- Dijo emocionada.

-Así es Jo, que grata sorpresa saber que alguien me reconoció.

-Así es, me parece bueno el inicio de tu carrera como modelo y…

-Jo- Llamo la atención Logan- James solo quiere pasar un rato como los chicos normales.

-Tienes razón Loggie, lo siento James.

-No hay cuidado- Respondió el guapo amablemente- Pero si te agradecería que no lo menciones, al menos mientras estamos fuera.

-Claro James- Respondió la rubia.

El camino se pasó rápido, llegaron al museo. James estaciono el automóvil y salió apresurado para abrir la puerta de sus amigos.

-¡Gracias!- Agradecieron los dos.

Los tres entraron al museo admirando las piezas que ahí se encuentran, el lugar está dividido en varias secciones, desde muestras arqueológicas de un lado hasta la historia de la independencia de Estados unidos, los chicos están observando todo lo que pueden sin hacer mas escándalo del necesario, aunque las ocurrencias de Jo logran sacar una que otra risa ocasional.

Al fin llegaron a la exhibición que Jo deseaba ver, harían una galería especial para William Shakespeare, dando a conocer datos de su vida y una serie de cuadros con sus obras más representativas.

Todo va bien, los chicos pasan por la exhibición de Hamlet, luego pasaron a la sección de Macbeth, pero todo se vino para abajo cuando llegaron a Romeo Y Julieta ya que cuando el narrador empezó a contar la tragedia literaria más famosa del mundo Logan salió del lugar a pasos apresurados, cosa que fue descubierta por sus amigos que lo siguieron.

-¿Estás bien Logan?- Pregunto James caminando detrás del listo.

-Si estoy bien- Dijo Logan sin voltear ni detenerse- Solo me dolió un poco la cabeza, voy afuera a tomar aire, no se preocupes chicos.

En ese momento James y Jo se detuvieron, solo miraron a Logan caminar hacia la salida.

-¡No lo puedo creer, que insensible soy!- Dijo Jo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- Después de lo que Logan paso y yo lo traigo a ver Romeo y Julieta, soy tan mala amiga.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto James acercándose a Jo.

-Lo siento James pero no puedo decírtelo- Dijo Jo dándole la espalda a James- Hay mucho que no sabes de Logan, solo puedo decirte que fue mi culpa que Logan se pusiera de ese modo

-Entiendo- Dijo él guapo- Debe ser algo muy malo para que se pusiera así, pero estoy seguro que no fue tu intención hacer sentir mal a Logan, no tuviste la culpa.

-Gracias James.

-Tengo una idea, vamos a buscar a Logan y luego vamos a comer algo para olvidar este incidente, los invito a comer a mi casa.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto la rubia.

-En serio, tu eres mi amiga ahora ¿Cierto?

-Claro que si James.

Los chicos salieron a buscar a Logan, el está sentado en una jardinera no muy lejana de ellos.

-¡Logan!- Grito Jo al verlo- Lamento lo que paso.

-No paso nada Jo- Respondió Logan calmado- Solo me dolió la cabeza no te preocupes.

-Pues tal vez será que tengas hambre- Dijo James. Vamos a comer a mi casa para que se te pase al malestar ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Logan se quedo pensando un momento, observo Jo rápidamente y ella le asintió en señal de que está de acuerdo.

-Si James, gracias por tu invitación- Dijo Logan reanimado-

Los tres chicos caminaron al estacionamiento para encontrarse con el automóvil de la familia Diamond.

Ya en camino, Logan no dijo una sola palabra, solo está observando por la ventana la carretera pasar.

-Llegamos- Dijo James rompiendo el silencio.

Logan y Jo observaron el tamaño de la casi mansión de James.

-¡Ay por dios!- Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

James presiono un botón que tiene el llavero de su madre lo que hizo que se abriera la reja de seguridad automáticamente.

James estaciono el auto como era debido, salió del auto y abrió las puertas de sus amigos.

-Bien, pasen- Dijo James señalando la puerta principal de la vivienda.

James abrió la puerta con sus llaves e hizo pasar a los chicos primero.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo el asistente de Brooke.

-Buenas tardes- Dijeron Jo y Logan al mismo tiempo.

-Les presento a Ben- Dijo james- El es el asiste de mi mamá y amigo de la familia.

-Mucho gusto, soy Logan Mitchell- Dijo el listo extendiendo su brazo.

-El gusto es mío joven- Saludo el hombre serio.

-Mi nombre es Jo Taylor- Dijo ahora la rubia extendiendo su brazo.

-Hola señorita- Dijo Ben respondiendo el saludo del mismo modo que con Logan

-Bien chicos, vamos a comer- Guio el guapo a sus amigos.

Mientras avanzaban Logan y Jo observaban la lujosa casa de su nuevo amigo, llegaron a la cocina en donde está la madre de James.

-¡Hola mamá!- Saludo James a su madre- Te presento a mis amigos, ella es Jo.

-Mucho gusto señora- Dijo la rubia acercándose y dándole su mano.

-El gusto es mío querida-Respondió la señora con una sonrisa aceptando el saludo de Jo.

-El es Logan- Dijo James presentando al listo.

-Mucho gusto señora Diamond- Saludo el inteligente dándole la mano.

-Igualmente chico- De la misma manera que con Jo- James me ha comentado mucho sobre ti, quiero que sepan que son bienvenidos aquí cuando quieran, esta es su casa.

-Gracias- Respondieron los dos al unisonó.

-Bueno, me retiro a mi oficina a resolver unos asuntos pendientes, diviértanse y siéntanse en libertad de comer lo que gusten y explorar todo lo que quieran.

-Muchas gracias señora Diamond- Logan y Jo.

-Bien chicos, hay pizza si gustan- Dijo Ben entrando a la cocina- La señora Diamond me encargo comprar una, dijo que su hijo vendría con visitas.

Entro una señora a poner la mesa para comenzar a comer, coloco unos tres manteles, un plato extendido pequeño en el centro de cada uno, un vaso vacio del lado izquierdo del plato y cubiertos del otro lado.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento, pronto la señora entro con una pizza tamaño familiar y tres latas de soda sabor cola.

-Sírvanse amigos- Ordeno James abriendo la lata de soda y vaciando el contenido en el vaso.

Los amigos se quedaron viendo un momento para después imitar los pasos del guapo.

Chicos, aquí finaliza el capitulo 10, estoy tan emocionado, es mi decimo capitulo de mi fancic que emoción. Espero que les guste, que comenten y esperen el siguiente capítulo sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Puedes confiar en mí

Hola chicos:

Como es de costumbre, hoy capitulo nuevo. Tratare de subir nuevo capítulo de lunes a viernes y que los fines de semana estoy algo ocupado pero si puedo subiré capítulos los fines de semana con gusto. Gracias por leer y comentar se les aprecia mucho de verdad.

Capitulo 11: Puedes confiar en mí.

-Bueno, me retiro a mi oficina a resolver unos asuntos pendientes, diviértanse y siéntanse en libertad de comer lo que gusten y explorar todo lo que quieran.

-Muchas gracias señora Diamond- Logan y Jo.

-Bien chicos, hay pizza si gustan- Dijo Ben entrando a la cocina- La señora Diamond me encargo comprar una, dijo que su hijo vendría con visitas.

Entro una señora a poner la mesa para comenzar a comer, coloco unos tres manteles, un plato extendido pequeño en el centro de cada uno, un vaso vacio del lado izquierdo del plato y cubiertos del otro lado.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento, pronto la señora entro con una pizza tamaño familiar y tres latas de soda sabor cola.

-Sírvanse amigos- Ordeno James abriendo la lata de soda y vaciando el contenido en el vaso.

Los amigos se quedaron viendo un momento para después imitar los pasos del guapo.

James tomo unas pinzas que estaban a lado de la charola con la pizza y sirvió las porciones para sus amigos, la pizza en de carnes frías, presentación que por casualidad es la preferida de los tres.

James tomo los cubiertos e iba a comenzar a comer su porción con cubiertos pero al voltear para buscar los condimentos vio que Logan y Jo se la comían con las manos, James se sorprendió ya que toda su vida ha comido la pizza con cubiertos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a imitar a sus amigos, James comió con las manos por primera vez.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y degustaciones, todos se estaban divirtiendo bastante e incluso Logan olvido el incidente pasado.

Después de un rato de risas, terminaron de comer, sin embargo aun es demasiado temprano para regresar a casa.

-Antes de que quieran irse, déjenme mostrarles mi casa.

Logan y Jo asintieron, se levantaron de sus lugares y siguieron al guapo. Todos caminaban y James les fue mostrando los diferentes lugares.

-Esta es la oficina de mi mamá, aquí pasa la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando llego de la escuela sale y comemos juntos por lo general, aunque a veces por su trabajo no puede hacerlo- Dijo James señalando una enorme puerta de madera.

James subió las escaleras y el listo y la simpática lo siguieron.

-Este es el cuarto de huéspedes, por lo general nadie nos visita tanto pero cuando sucede es mejor prevenirnos- Dijo James mostrando la habitación.

-Esta es mi habitación- Dijo James abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a los amigos- Aquí estoy la mayor parte del tiempo ya saben jugando videojuegos, leyendo o viendo la televisión.

-Wow es impresionante James- Alago el del cabello oscuro- Tu casa es muy linda.

-¡Gracias!- Agradeció el guapo- Mas al fondo esta la habitación de mi mamá, por cierto abajo hay un gimnasio que olvide mostrarles y en el jardín trasero tenemos una piscina.

-¡Tu casa es genial James!- Dijo Jo admirando el gran espacio de su recamara-

-Jajaja gracias Jo, ¿Quieren jugar videojuegos?

-¡Si!- Los dos al mismo tiempo.

Jugaron por un buen rato todo tipo de juegos, de misiones, peleas, carreras en fin una gran cantidad de juego tras juego.

Las horas pasaban y cuando se dieron cuenta la noche les había ganado.

-¡Oh no!- Dijo logan aterrado- Ya es de noche y mis padres seguro estarán muy molestos.

-Si los míos igual- Dijo Jo.

-Está bien, los llevare a casa- Se ofreció James- Les diría que se queden esta noche pero mañana es lunes y debemos ir a la escuela.

-Entendido James- Dijo Logan- Sera otro día.

Con esa idea en mente James tomo las llaves del auto de su madre y todos salieron no sin antes despedirse de la dueña de la casa.

-Hasta luego señora Diamond- Dijo Logan- fue un gusto conocerla.

-Gracias Logan, igualmente.

-Hasta luego señora Diamond- Esta vez Jo- Gracias por recibirnos.

-No hay de que querida, vuelvan cuando quieran- Se despidió la madre de James.

-Vuelvo es seguida mamá- Dijo James- Voy a dejarlos a sus casa.

-Si hijo, con cuidado.

James se apresuro a salir junto con sus amigos. Ya en el camino los amigos van platicando todo lo que hicieron y lo divertido que fue para todos. Llegaron a la casa de Jo, James bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de Jo, al salir le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y entro a su casa.

James entro al auto de nuevo y avanzo para seguir con la casa de Logan.

-Gracias Logan- Dijo James sin quitar la visión de la carretera.

-¿Gracias por qué?- pregunto Logan confundido.

-Por ayudarme a conocer más lugares y más personas, eres un gran amigo de verdad aprecio lo que haces.

-No es nada James, ahora sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Dijo Logan optimista.

-Yo lo sé Logan- Dijo James frenando pues ya había llegado a casa de Logan- ¿Pero tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo?- Pregunto James serio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que puedes confiar en mí- Dijo James volteando para ver a Logan- Logan no sé porque hayas corrido al escuchar Romeo y Julieta pero sé que no puede cambiar la visión que tengo de ti, eres bueno no importa que ocultes pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para escucharte.

Logan se quedo sorprendido de la sorpresiva seriedad de James, pero aunque confiaba en James no podía dejar que él lo supiera.

-Gracias James pero no hay nada que contar- Respondió Logan- Solo fue una leve jaqueca eso es todo, sé que puedo confiar en ti de verdad pero no hay nada que ocultar.

-Entiendo- Dijo James- Esta bien pero cuando quieras hablar, estoy aquí para ti- Dijo saliendo del automóvil y yendo a abrir la puerta de su amigo.

James tomo la mano de Logan para ayudarlo a bajar, se acerco a él y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo mañana en la escuela- Dijo James mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si, yo llevo el proyecto- Dijo Logan serio, volteando en seguida y alejándose de James.

-Algún dio confiaras en mi- Dijo James para sí mismo viendo a Logan entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta, luego se metió al vehículo y condujo hacia su casa.

Por su lado Logan esta recargado en su puerta, vio que no hay nadie en la sala así que en vez de ir a ver a sus padres directamente a su habitación.

-¿Por qué dice esas cosas?- Dijo Logan para sí mismo entrando a su habitación- No quiero que se entere, pero tampoco quiero que crea que no confió en el. Ya veré cuando le digo pero por el momento es mejor callar.

Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste, que comenten que tal les pareció y que sigan apoyando mis historias sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	12. Capitulo 12: Confesiones

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien, gracias por sus comentarios en serio y gracias por leer y apoyar mi historia. Bueno creo que es mejor que comencemos.

Capitulo 12: Confesiones.

-Algún día confiaras en mi- Dijo James para sí mismo viendo a Logan entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta, luego se metió al vehículo y condujo hacia su casa.

Por su lado Logan esta recargado en su puerta, vio que no hay nadie en la sala así que en vez de ir a ver a sus padres directamente a su habitación.

-¿Por qué dice esas cosas?- Dijo Logan para sí mismo entrando a su habitación- No quiero que se entere, pero tampoco quiero que crea que no confió en el. Ya veré cuando le digo pero por el momento es mejor callar.

Al terminar de conversar con si mismo preparo las cosas para el día siguiente, metió cuadernos y el proyecto en equipo con James a su mochila.

James está entrando a su casa, su madre como siempre lo espera con una taza de café en la cocina.

-Hola mamá- Saludo James aventando sus llaves a la mesa y con una voz poco alegre.

-Hola Cariño, ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo mirando directamente a su hijo.

-¿De qué hablas? No pasa nada.

-Claro que si, hace poco menos de una hora estabas radiando de felicidad y ahora estas totalmente serio dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Está bien- Dijo sentándose en una silla junto a su madre- Logan me preocupa, tuvo una reacción un poco alarmante en el museo esta mañana además Jo me comento algo que me tiene intranquilo, no sé que le pase a Logan pero me preocupa y quisiera que me lo contara para poder ayudarlo.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes- Dijo sobando el brazo de su hijo- Es como cuando notaba que algo andaba mal contigo, ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que hizo?

-Te ganaste mi confianza con paciencia- Respondió James.

-¡Exacto! Tuve paciencia y me confesaste que eres bisexual, te acepte y te apoye- Dijo Brooke con orgullo- Y es lo que debes hacer con Logan, no esperes que te de su confianza de un día para otro.

-Tienes razón mamá- Dijo James levantándose de la silla con una mirada decidida- Hare que Logan me tenga confianza y tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo- Subió las escaleras yendo a su habitación.

Brooke solo sonrió ante la acción de su hijo.

-Creo que James fue flechado por Cupido- Dijo Brooke para sí misma tomando un sorbo de su café.

Logan sigue en su habitación, esta poniéndose algo cómodo para dormir y posteriormente acostarse, se quedo pensando un buen rato lo ocurrido, quiere pensar que James es bueno y confiable pero hay un miedo que lo invade, no quiere que James lo culpe por lo que le paso a Kendall, esa idea fue pensada durante un buen tiempo hasta que se quedo dormido.

La noche fue siendo eliminada por la luz del sol, el día ya mostraba los primeros rayos de luz.

Logan despertó como todos los días entre semana a las 6:00 de la mañana, se levanto y fue al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, al terminar salió del baño y fue a vestirse. Una playera blanca con detalles amarillos en el cuello y mangas, con mangas cortas, un pantalón negro, abrigo delgado color negro y tenis color blanco.

Se arreglo en cabello como todos los días y salió a la cocina que por primera vez no estaba sola, sino que su madre lo estaba esperando con el desayuno listo.

-Buenos días Logan- Saludo la madre- Siéntate, hay que desayunar.

-Hola mamá- Saludo sorprendido pero feliz- Si, gracias, hoy te levantaste temprano.

-Lo sé, es que quería acompañarte a desayunar, siempre desayunas solo- Dijo por primera vez la señora Mitchell- Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Pues bastante bien de hecho, fuimos al museo y al terminar el recorrido fuimos a casa de James a comer.

-Me parece muy bien, y ¿Qué tal es James?- Dijo poniendo un plato con huevos fritos en el lado de Logan.

-Ah, es muy amable my atento. Es nuevo en el vecindario de hecho- Respondió tomando con un tenedor un poco de la comida.

-¿Ah sí?- Dijo la madre fingiendo asombro pues ya lo sabía- Espero que se lleven muy bien y tal vez un día lo invites a la casa.

-¿En serio?- Dijo el listo sorprendido.

-Si, seria agradable.

-Está bien, bueno lo tendré en mente- Dijo levantándose del asiento- Iré a lavarme los dientes y me voy a la escuela, gracias por el desayuno mamá.

-No es nada Logan, yo lavo los trastes ya vete.

-Eta bien.

Logan subió al cuarto de baño y se lavo los dientes, estaba sorprendido pero feliz, obviamente ignorando las verdaderas intenciones de su madre.

Logan salió de la casa y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses, abordo el indicado y se dirigió a la escuela.

Llego con tiempo de sobra, fue a su salón y se sentó en su pupitre preferido para esperar a Carlos, Lucy y bueno a James.

La primera en llegar fue Lucy.

-Buenos días Logan- Saludo alegre- ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Hola Lucy, bien gracias, hice el trabajo con el James el sábado y el domingo fui al museo con él y otra amiga.

-¿Quién es James?- Pregunto la rockera.

-Ah es verdad, no asististe el viernes- Dijo Logan recordando la ausencia de Lucy- James es un chico nuevo que entro el viernes.

-Ah entiendo, yo igual hice el trabajo el sábado con Camile, fue a mi casa y lo hicimos ahí.

-Que bien que te recordó, ¿Por qué no viniste el viernes?

-Larga historia, luego te platico.

-Está bien.

Los chicos conversaron un par de minutos hasta que llego Carlos, alegre como siempre.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien gracias- Dijeron los dos.

Así conversaron otro rato, hasta que el listo recordó que es amigo de James y les pidió algo a sus nuevos amigos.

-Por cierto chicos ¿Estaría bien si James se sienta con nosotros? Me tiene confianza creo que sería bueno para él.

-Por mi está bien- Respondió Carlos en seguida.

-Si, tendremos una más en el grupo- Respondió la única chica del grupo.

Precisamente el guapo entro al salón en ese momento, entro luciendo una camisa de color azul, una chaqueta de cuero color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla color azul.

Entro buscando a Logan con la mirada y al verlo le sonrió e hizo un saludo con la mano.

-Hola- Saludo Logan- Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

James obedeció a Logan y se acerco al grupo.

-Buenos días- Saludo James antes de sentarse atrás de Carlos y a lado de Logan-

-Hola James- Saludo Lucy sin poder dejar de mirarlo-mi nombre es Lucy, no te conocí el viernes porque no vine pero mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío Lucy- Respondió James.

-Hola Amigo, me llamo Carlos, ya me conocías pero no nos presentamos apropiadamente.

-Es verdad, mucho gusto Carlos.

Los nuevos amigos conversaron y vieron entrar a todos los compañeros como siempre.

La clase siguió como de costumbre, los alumnos burlándose del profesor y este tratando de dar su clase a duras penas.

Al fin la hora del almuerzo llego, cosa que Carlos espera ansioso pues no desayuno en la mañana.

-¡Vamos chicos!- Grito Carlos- Hoy sirven tacos y si no llegamos no alcanzaremos.

-Si- Respondieron Lucy y Logan.

-Logan- Dijo James- ¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo un momento?

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Logan volviendo a sentarse- Adelántense chicos, ya vamos.

Carlos y Lucy hicieron caso dejando a James y a Logan solos.

-Quiero contarte algo, no es un secreto como tal pero creo que tú no lo sabes- Dijo James de manera directa

-Claro, dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Soy bisexual- Dijo sin pena alguna- No sé si lo sepas, hace tiempo cuando hice mi primer portada de revista lo dije en una entrevista.

-No, no lo sabía- Dijo Logan sorprendido.

-Así es- Siguió James- Quiero que sepas que te tengo confianza y realmente espero que nada cambie con esto.

-No para nada- Dijo Logan- No pasa nada, tu y yo somos amigos y eso no lo cambiara.

-Gracias Logan, la verdad sabia que serias comprensivo, pero ahora ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?

-¿Has salido con chicos?- Pregunto Logan evadiendo la pregunta de James- digo en una cita o algo parecido.

-Nunca he tenido una relación formal con hicos o chicas- Respondió el guapo- Dije en la entrevista que si porque no saben que estudie en casa y no quería que se enteraran entonces mentí diciendo que he tenido parejas.

Logan se sintió identificado con James, después de todo tenían preferencias un tanto similares además que ambos ocultaban parte de su vida para no ser juzgados, la diferencia es que James confía en Logan y Logan no confía del todo en James.

-¿Bien?- Pregunto James-

-¿Qué?- Simulo Logan que ignoraba a lo que se refería James.

\- Confía en mi- Dijo James tomando la mano de Logan- Nada de lo que me digas cambiara el modo en que te veo y nada saldrá de este salón.

Logan se quedo pensando un momento la propuesta, realmente quería decirle el incidente de Kendall, pero al final opto por contarle otra cosa.

-soy gay- Confeso Logan quitando su mano de la de James- Esa es mi confesión.

James se quedo impactado al escuchar eso, aunque de cierto modo ya se lo esperaba, no creía que esa fuera la razón de la mirada triste de Logan o de la reacción que tuvo en el museo.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto James.

-Si- Mintió Logan.

-Está bien, gracias por confiar en mi Logan- Dijo levantándose y sonriéndole al inteligente, le dio la mano de nuevo y lo levanto de la silla- Bien vamos a alcanzar a los otros.

Logan asintió y con una sonrisa fingida acepto ir con James.

En el camino James se puso a evaluar la situación, por alguna razón se sentía feliz de que Logan fuese gay ¿A caso será que quiere intentar algo con Logan?

Bien chicos hasta aquí el capitulo 12, espero sus comentarios y espero que disfruten del fanfic, no olviden mañana capitulo nuevo. Por ahora se despide: _**B.J Ríos.**_


	13. Capitulo 13: ¿Me gusta Logan?

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien y que estén disfrutando este fanfic. Bueno creo que no hay mucho que decir esta ocasión más que gracias por leer y comentar, son asombrosos. Así que empecemos.

Capitulo 13: ¿Me gusta Logan?

\- Confía en mí- Dijo James tomando la mano de Logan- Nada de lo que me digas cambiara el modo en que te veo y nada saldrá de este salón.

Logan se quedo pensando un momento la propuesta, realmente quería decirle el incidente de Kendall, pero al final opto por contarle otra cosa.

-soy gay- Confeso Logan quitando su mano de la de James- Esa es mi confesión.

James se quedo impactado al escuchar eso, aunque de cierto modo ya se lo esperaba, no creía que esa fuera la razón de la mirada triste de Logan o de la reacción que tuvo en el museo.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto James.

-Si- Mintió Logan.

-Está bien, gracias por confiar en mi Logan- Dijo levantándose y sonriéndole al inteligente, le dio la mano de nuevo y lo levanto de la silla- Bien vamos a alcanzar a los otros.

Logan asintió y con una sonrisa fingida acepto ir con James.

En el camino James se puso a evaluar la situación, por alguna razón se sentía feliz de que Logan fuese gay ¿A caso será que quiere intentar algo con Logan?

Llegaron a la cafetería, estaban buscando un lugar para sentarse cuando vieron que Carlos y Lucy les hacen señales con las manos.

-Hola- Saludo Logan sentándose frente a Carlos y Lucy, con James sentándose a lado de él- La fila es muy larga, no quiero formarme.

-No se preocupen- Dijo Carlos- Compramos sus almuerzos porque tardaban mucho- Dijo Carlos acercando dos charolas a sus amigos-

-Gracias- Agradeció James-¿Cuánto de debo?

-Son 5 por persona- Dijo Carlos sorbiendo un poco de jugo del cartón.

-Está bien- James saco 10 dólares de su cartera y entrego a Carlos- Cóbrate mi parte con la de Logan.

-No es necesario James-Dijo Logan mostrándole cinco dólares y queriendo dárselo a James.

-No hay problema- Dijo James negándose a recibir el dinero.

-Gracias James- Respondió Logan guardando el dinero de nuevo.

La comida fue silenciosa, no hubo platicas solo comieron y se marcharon al salón pues ese día toca la clase que tanto temían.

El grupo de amigos corrieron al salón de clases para evitar los regaños del profesor y afortunadamente aun no llegaba.

Los chicos se sentaron en sus lugares, esperaron unos minutos y la clase por fin dio inicio.

Las demás clases pasaron como siempre, molestias entre compañeros, respuestas erróneas por casi todo el grupo etcétera.

Así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que llego el profesor de literatura y ordeno a todos que se acomodaran con sus parejas para revisar la tarea que había dejado el viernes.

Todos hicieron caso: Lucy se sentó con Camile, Carlos con la Jennifer castaña, James ya estaba con Logan.

El profesor reviso todos los trabajos, al parecer todo estaba en orden, llego, reviso y califico. Llego a los lugares de James y Logan al final.

-Bueno jóvenes- Dijo el profesor- ¿Su trabajo?

-Aquí tiene- Dijo Logan sacando el trabajo de su mochila- Lo hicimos acerca de la corriente del realismo.

-Ya veo- Dijo dándole una Hojeda- Al parecer les gustan los retos, esta es una corriente bastante compleja.

Se quedo revisando el trabajo por un buen rato, incluso más tiempo que el que le dio al resto de sus alumnos.

-¡Impresionante!- Dijo el profesor mirando a ambos chicos- Su trabajo es el mejor de la clase, bien hecho chicos ¡Los felicito!

-Gracias profesor- Respondieron Logan y James al mismo tiempo.

-Bien chicos son libres, pueden retirarse- Ordeno el profesor mirando su reloj.

Todos hicieron caso al profesor y salieron del salón corriendo, todos excepto el recién formado grupo conformado por: Lucy, Carlos, James y Logan, ellos salieron sin prisa alguna del plantel educativo.

-Bien chicos nos vemos luego- Se despide Lucy- Camile ira a mi casa para hacer algo importante.

-Está bien nos vemos mañana- Ahora Carlos- Yo igual tengo que irme.

-¡Hasta mañana!- Se despidieron Logan y James de sus amigos.

-Logan- Llamo James la atención de su amigo- ¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa?

-Gracias James- Respondió Logan- Pero no quiero ser una molestia, gracias de todos modos.

-No eres una molestia- Insistió James- Vamos, si quieres te dejo en la parada donde te encuentras con Jo.

Logan se quedo pensando el ofrecimiento de James, no quería sonar grosero así que…

-Está bien James- Acepto el listo- Gracias.

James dirigió al chico a su motocicleta, abrió el compartimiento y le entrego un casco a Logan, esta vez se había prevenido así que llevo dos cascos y uso el restante, se subió primero y luego se subió Logan de nuevo sosteniéndose del metal del asiente.

James puso en marcha el vehículo y echo a andar, el camino fue corto ya que James no quería que Logan se espantara como la vez anterior.

Pero algo cambio, el quería repetir la reacción que tuvo Logan la vez pasada así que acelero un poco mas causando el miedo de Logan de nuevo lo que hizo que inconscientemente se aferrara de James abrasándolo fuertemente con ambos brazos, una sonrisa de satisfacción creció en los labios del guapo pues había logrado su cometido. Le gustaba esa reacción, creía que era tierno.

-¿Estás bien Logan?- Dijo James aun con la sonrisa pero disminuyendo la velocidad.

-Si-respondió Logan volviendo a aferrarse del metal- Lamento lo que hice, lo que pasa en que me dio miedo y solo fue un…

-Tranquilo- Interrumpió James- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, no me molesta en absoluto solo quiero saber si estás bien.

-Ah- Respondió el de cabello negro avergonzado- Estoy bien, gracias.

-Si te sientes más seguro puedes volver a abrasarme- Sugiero James- No me incomoda.

-Estoy bien James, gracias- Respondió Logan amablemente.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la estación que como era de esperarse, cierta rubia esperaba a Logan ahí.

-Hola Loggie- Grito Jo levantándose del asiento- Hola james.

-Hola- Dijeron ambos cundo James estaba deteniendo su motocicleta para que Logan pudiera bajar.

-Gracias James- Dijo Logan devolviendo el casco al castaño.

-Quédatelo Logan- Dijo James-

-¿Quedármelo?, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno- Explico James- Quiero proponerte pasar por ti todas las mañanas y traerte en las tarde, si te quedas con casco solo tendré que cargar con el mío.

-No es necesario James- Dijo Logan- Te agradezco el gesto pero de verdad no es necesario.

-Anda Logan- Insistió James- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien me apoya tanto.

Logan se quedo pensando unos segundos, la oferta era tentadora pero Logan no quería ser una molestia, ya saben como es así que le prepuso algo diferente.

-Está bien James gracias- Acepto el de cabello azabache- Pero me dejaras pagar mi parte de gasolina. No es gusto que te haga gastar combustible.

-No Logan- Dijo James- No es una molestia ya te lo he dicho.

-Tan siquiera acepta eso- Rogo Logan- O dime como puedo compensarte.

James pensó un instante y recordó lo que comieron el sábado cuando fue a hacer el trabajo con Logan.

-¿Tú hiciste las galletas del sábado?- Pregunto James con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-Si- Respondió Logan.

-Con eso basta, te quedaron muy buenas- Alago James- con que cada semana me des una docena de esas galletas está bien para mí.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto Logan.

-Seguro, entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Trato hecho- Dijo Logan extendiendo su mano para sellar el pacto- Gracias James.

-No hay de que Logan- Dijo arrancando la moto- Nos vemos mañana, gusto en verte Jo.

-Igualmente James- Respondió la rubia.

-Hasta mañana James- Dijo el inteligente

James partió cuando escucho la despedida de Logan con dirección a su casa dejando al par de amigos solos.

-James es muy atento- Dijo Jo en un tono juguetón- Y creo que se la razón.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Logan sin entender.

-De esto- Dijo Jo sacando una revista de su mochila- Dio una entrevista hace un tiempo y resulta que es…

-Bisexual- Afirmo Logan interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Oye, yo quería decirse- Hizo pucheros Jo- ¿Desde cuándo sabes?

-Desde hoy- Respondió Logan con naturalidad- El me lo dijo.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- El ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? Claro que no- Negó Logan- Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ya no desde lo que paso con Kendall, sigo amando a Kendall no importa lo que haya ocurrido.

-Lo lamento Logan no quise ofenderte- Se disculpo Jo- Solo es que creo que puedes rehacer tu vida, pronto cum0pliras la mayoría de edad y tomaras tus propias decisiones.

-He dicho que no Jo- Contesto Logan- Tomare mis propias decisiones eso es verdad pero no me voy a enamorar de James, el es mi amigo y estoy seguro que solo me ve de esa manera igual que yo a él.

Mientras tanto James acaba de llegar a su casa, entra y se dirige a la cocina, toma una lata de soda del refrigerador bebe el contenido.

-Hola Cariño- Saludo Brooke entrando a la cocina- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bastante bien de hecho- Dijo el guapo con una sonrisa satisfactoria- Al fin estoy logrando que Logan confié en mi.

-¿En serio?- Dijo sorprendida- Te felicito, entonces dime ¿Ya sabes porque reacciono de ese modo en el museo?

-No aun no lo sé- Dijo James- Pero me dijo algo que me da esperanzas.

-¿Qué te dijo cielo?- Pregunto Brooke con curiosidad.

-Lo siento mamá pero es un secreto, le prometí que no diría nada.

-Está bien hijo entiendo- Dijo Brooke. Para los Diamond las promesas son sagradas.

-Lo sé mamá- respondió James sorbiendo un poco de la bebida.

-Por cierto James quiero preguntarte algo- Dijo Brooke seria.

-Dime mamá- Respondió el castaño sentándose en una silla.

-Bien seré franca… ¿Te gusta Logan?

-¿Qué? Claro que no mamá- Respondió James levantándose de su asiento- El es mi amigo y jamás abusaría de esa manera para llegar a él.

-¡James!- Dijo la señora Diamond volviendo a ser seria.

-¿Se nota mucho?- Respondió James volviéndose a sentar.

-si hijo se nota que te gusta- Contesto Brooke- Te esmeras en protegerlo y en que confié en ti que es difícil no notarlo.

-Lo sé mamá, solo quiero que el este bien. Es muy temprano para decir si estoy enamorado pero sé que m gusta y quiero saber si el por lo menos se siente atraído por mí- explico el guapo.

-Escucha cielo hipotéticamente hablando- dijo Brooke- Si él fuera gay que me imagino es lo que te confeso. Se nota que no es de los que se apantallan por el físico o el dinero, enfócate en ganarte su corazón pero que quede claro James- Advirtió su madre- No quiero que le hagas nada malo si él se niega, porque eres mi hijo pero no te permitiría jamás que hagas daño a alguien solo por rechazarte y mucho menos lo lastimes si te ganas su confianza.

-No te preocupes mamá- Dijo James- No lo hare, te lo prometo

Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste y que comenten y bueno muchas gracias por todo. Por ahora se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	14. Capitulo 14: Sentimientos

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien y que estén disfrutando la historia. Muy bien creo que es hora de empezar, no sin antes recordarles que aprecio mucho sus comentarios ahora si comencemos.

Capitulo 14: Sentimientos

-Por cierto James quiero preguntarte algo- Dijo Brooke seria.

-Dime mamá- Respondió el castaño sentándose en una silla.

-Bien seré franca… ¿Te gusta Logan?

-¿Qué? Claro que no mamá- Respondió James levantándose de su asiento- El es mi amigo y jamás abusaría de esa manera para llegar a él.

-¡James!- Dijo la señora Diamond volviendo a ser seria.

-¿Se nota mucho?- Respondió James volviéndose a sentar.

-si hijo se nota que te gusta- Contesto Brooke- Te esmeras en protegerlo y en que confié en ti que es difícil no notarlo.

-Lo sé mamá, solo quiero que el este bien. Es muy temprano para decir si estoy enamorado pero sé que m gusta y quiero saber si el por lo menos se siente atraído por mí- explico el guapo.

-Escucha cielo hipotéticamente hablando- dijo Brooke- Si él fuera gay que me imagino es lo que te confeso. Se nota que no es de los que se apantallan por el físico o el dinero, enfócate en ganarte su corazón pero que quede claro James- Advirtió su madre- No quiero que le hagas nada malo si él se niega, porque eres mi hijo pero no te permitiría jamás que hagas daño a alguien solo por rechazarte y mucho menos lo lastimes si te ganas su confianza.

-No te preocupes mamá- Dijo James- No lo hare, te lo prometo

-Gracias hijo, ahora vamos a comer para que planees como conquistaras a ese chico.

-Si mamá, gracias- Respondió James dándole un abraso a su madre.

Mientras tanto Jo y Logan siguen discutiendo lo pasado.

-Bueno ya dije que lo lamento Logan- Dijo Jo- Olvida lo que dije.

-Si ya lo olvide solo no hagas esos comentarios- Se defendió Logan.

-Si amigo lo siento mucho, bueno nos vemos mañana aquí mismo, perdón que te deje tan pronto pero me toco hacer la comida.

-No te preocupes Jo, te veo mañana.

Los amigos se despidieron y cada quien fue por su lado, Logan trabaja de ocultar su enojo pero no era posible, de verdad le afecto el comentario de Jo, el sabia o más bien creía que James no lo quería de otro modo más que un amigo.

Logan llego a su casa, la verdad no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie, solo quería estar solo con sus pensamientos pero no fue posible ya que su madre lo esperaba en la cocina.

-Hola Logan-Saludo su madre.

-Hola mamá-Dijo Logan sorprendido-¿Sucede algo?

-No, tu padre acaba de salir a intentar cerrar el trato de nuevo.

-Ah está bien- Dijo Logan sin mostrar mucho interés- Bueno si no te molesta me retiro a mi habitación para hacer mi tarea, comí de mas en la escuela.

-Está bien Logan adelante- permitió la mujer.

Logan se retiro a su habitación, la verdad no tenia tareas pendientes solo quería estar solo un momento, quería pensar la confesión de James así como las ideas de Jo, para ser honesto había algo que le gustaba de esa idea después de todo James es muy atractivo además de que al parecer es una buena persona, sin embargo la promesa a Kendall sigue viva, a pesar del tiempo el corazón de Logan sigue perteneciendo a Kendall.

Logan no podía con tantas ideas emergiendo al mismo tiempo así que decidió recostarse un par de horas para aclarar su mente. Poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

Sueño:

-Te agradezco que hayas aceptado salir conmigo- Dijo James sentado frente a él un restaurante que al parecer es bastante elegante.

-No hay nada que agradecer- Respondió el de cabello negro en el sueño- Gracias a ti por insistir.

De pronto cierto rubio apareció de repente parado sobre la mesa.

-¡Tú me mataste!- Grito Kendall dirigiéndose a Logan- Tu me mataste y ahora me olvidas.

-Kendall yo- Se disculpaba Logan- Lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo James levantándose de la silla.

-El me mato- Dijo el rubio- Y ahora olvida su promesa.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto Logan- Reprocho James a Logan- No eres la persona que creí.

Al terminar estas palabras James salió del lugar enojado.

-¡Fue tu culpa!- Gritaba el rubio a Logan- ¡Fue tu culpa!

Fin del sueño.

-¡No!- Se despertó Logan- Kendall lo siento mucho, te amo nunca olvides eso, de verdad te amo.

Logan se sentó en su cama con el aliento desesperado, se sentía culpable y triste.

De pronto su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje.

"Hola Logan, no quiero molestarte pero quiero pedirte un favor. Mi madre tendrá una cena mañana en la casa y quiere que esté presente pero no traje toda mi ropa elegante de la casa pasada, entonces ¿Me podrías acompañar a comprar ropa? Sé que es de último minuto pero aun no conozco bien el lugar… James"

Logan leyó el mensaje, en el fondo no quería ayudarlo pues el sueño que tuvo no era bueno pero no quería que James estuviera solo en el centro comercial.

"Hola James, no te preocupes si voy a ayudarte ¿Cuando te gustaría ir?

Logan espero la respuesta sin apartarse de su lugar.

"¡Gracias Logan! ¿Te parece si voy por ti ahora mismo?

"Está bien, te espero en mi casa"

Logan se levanto de la cama y fue al baño para mojarse la cara y despertar por completo.

-No quiero ser grosero-Dijo Logan en el baño-Pero tampoco tengo ganas de verlo, no es que piense mal de James pero ahora tengo miedo de sentir algo por él.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Diamond…

-¿Vas a salir cariño?- Pregunto Brooke.

-Si, voy a ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa para tu cena de mañana.

-¿Vas a ir solo?

-No, Logan me acompañara. Pasare por él a su casa.

-Entiendo- Dijo Brooke con tono cómplice y guiñando un ojo.

-No empieces mamá- Dijo James sonriendo-

-No estoy diciendo nada, solo no tardes mucho.

James sonrió a su madre y salió del lugar, tomo su motocicleta y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Logan.

Logan por su lado está confundido, sabía que James es bastante atractivo, pero nada superara el amor que siente por Kendall además de la culpa que no lo dejaba dormir.

Fue a la sala para poder escuchar el llamado del castaño, se sentó en el sillón con el casco prestado recargado en sus piernas.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando escucho que lo llaman a la puerta, es James que está en la puerta. Logan se levanto y llevo el casco consigo.

-Hola- Saludo James con una sonrisa- Gracias por ayudarme.

-Hola-Dijo el listo con poco entusiasmo- No te preocupes, vamos.

-Está bien-Dijo el castaño notando la indiferencia de Logan.

Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no olviden comentar que tal les pareció así como dar sus sugerencias para poder mejorar la historia, recuerden que es su opinión y se respeta sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	15. Capitulo 15: Culpas, promesas y besos

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien y que disfruten la historia, debo admitir que este es de los capítulos que mas me divertí escribiendo ya que al fin el verdadero romance esta tomado forma y estoy seguro que es lo que muchos de ustedes estaban ansiosos de leer, empecemos.

Capitulo 15: Culpas, promesas y besos robados.

James sonrió a su madre y salió del lugar, tomo su motocicleta y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Logan.

Logan por su lado está confundido, sabía que James es bastante atractivo, pero nada superara el amor que siente por Kendall además de la culpa que no lo dejaba dormir.

Fue a la sala para poder escuchar el llamado del castaño, se sentó en el sillón con el casco prestado recargado en sus piernas.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando escucho que lo llaman a la puerta, es James que está en la puerta. Logan se levanto y llevo el casco consigo.

-Hola- Saludo James con una sonrisa- Gracias por ayudarme.

-Hola-Dijo el listo con poco entusiasmo- No te preocupes, vamos.

-Está bien-Dijo el castaño notando la indiferencia de Logan.

James guio a Logan hacia la motocicleta, como siempre subió el primero, luego Logan, ambos usaron los cascos y se dispusieron a ir al centro comercial.

El camino fue silencioso, James no acelero para no espantar a Logan, aunque si lo hubiese hecho no habría tenido efecto ya que Logan iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera hubiera sentido la velocidad del vehículo.

Llegaron a su destino, James estaciono su motocicleta en el lugar correspondiente, bajo de ella y ayudo a Logan a bajar de igual modo.

-¿Qué lugar propones?-Dijo el castaño.

-Podríamos recorrer las tiendas si quieres y ver lo adecuado para ti- Respondió Logan aun sin ánimos.

-Entendido-Respondió James.

Recorrieron el lugar por lo menos una hora, no había una plática como sus encuentros anteriores, Logan solo caminaba mostrando a James los lugares de ropa y este a la vez quería preguntarle que ocurría pero no encontraba el modo de hacerlo.

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa para caballeros con una colección bastante amplia, entraron y observaron la ropa con detalle, el final James decidió probarse un traje que constaba de una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y saco del mismo color corte militar, se decidió por ese así que pago por él y salieron de la tienda no sin antes el ponerse la ropa que traía antes.

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a una heladería.

-¿Quieres un helado?- Pregunto James al castaño tratando de animarlo.

-Si gracias- Respondió Logan pero sin recuperar la energía.

Al entrar Logan fue unos sillones asignados para comer cómodamente sus helados mientras tanto James fue a pedir los postres a la joven encargada que era bastante bonita.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo James- Podría darnos dos conos grandes de vainilla con chocolate por favor.

-Claro-Dijo la señorita pero al ver a James grito se quedo impactada- ¿James Diamond?

-Así es- Respondió el amable castaño.

-No puedo creerlo, desde que hiciste la portada en aquella revista he seguido ti carrera.

-Gracias por tu apoyo- Dijo James sin perder su amabilidad.

-¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?-Pregunto ansiosa la chica mostrando su teléfono celular.

-Claro que si- Contesto el joven Diamond.

La chica salió del mostrador, se acomodo a un lado del artista, puso su teléfono celular frente a ellos y tomo la foto.

Al terminar la fotografía la joven dio un beso en la mejilla de James, Logan observaba desde el sillón y al ver esa escena sintió celos por alguna razón.

James solo rio ante esta acción, después de todo no era la primera vez que pasaba, al terminar dio los helados, James pago lo correspondiente y fue a sentarse con su amigo.

-Regrese-Dijo James con una sonrisa entregando uno de los conos a su amigo- ¿Que tienes?

-Gracias-Acepto Logan de mala gana- ¿Te pasa eso muy seguido?-

-¿Qué?

-Que te bese una desconocida.

-Ah- Dijo James entendiendo los celos de Logan así que quiso hacerlo enojar un poco mas- Si la verdad sucede todo el tiempo.

-Ah o sea que todas las chicas que se te crucen y traten de besarte no pondrás resistencia alguna.

-No es eso, a veces también los chicos me besan en las mejillas- Dijo James bromeando viendo la reacción tan enojada de Logan- Disculpa Logan, no quise hacerte enojar.

-No me enoja- Dijo Logan sin poder esconder su disgusto.

James solo sonrió, de alguna forma esos celos le dieron la esperanza de poder intentar algo con Logan.

Comenzaron a comer sus postres, todo era muy silencioso, Logan sintió pena por sus celos pero no quería que se notaran.

-Logan-Llamo James al de cabello negro- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si

-Estas raro conmigo desde que te deje en tu casa ¿Es por lo que te confesé en la mañana?

-Claro que no- Dijo Logan al ver la expresión triste de James- Te dije que no cambiaría nada entre nosotros, es solo que…- Se arrepintió Logan de decir el resto.

-Logan- Dijo James de nuevo, tomando las manos del listo- Te dije que puedes confiar en mí, me confesaste algo muy fuerte hoy y te agradezco la confianza pero sé que aun me escondes algo.

-Ya te lo dije- Respondió el listo- No pasa nada.

-Logan por favor- Dijo el castaño presionando levemente la mano de Logan y acercándose a su rostro- Confía en mi.

Logan miro los ojos de James, al parecer era sincero su sentir, tenía miedo de ser juzgado y de perder la amistad de James, pero era mejor eso a seguir lastimándose por eso, necesita sacarlo antes que le cause más daño.

-James-Dijo Logan ocultando su mirada- Yo hice algo terrible hace tiempo, no soy la persona que tú crees que soy.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo James sin alejarse de Logan.

-Solo tú y Jo saben de mi situación, nadie más sabe que soy gay pero hubo alguien más que sabía de esto-Comento Logan quitando las manos de las de James y alejándose más- Ese alguien fue mi novio durante un año, fue la primera relación que he tenido y quizá la última que tendré, me separaron de el por mucho tiempo, el no lo resistió y el…- Fue interrumpido por su llanto- El se suicido, murió por mi culpa, si yo me hubiera enfrentado a mis padres quizá el siguiera aquí, él quería vivir conmigo y si hubiera dicho que si nada de esto hubiera pasado soy un asesino yo…

-No digas eso- Interrumpió James volviendo a acercarse a Logan y tomando su mano de nuevo- No sé quien haya sido tu primer amor y estoy seguro que él te amo pero debes entender que no lo obligaste a nada, fue decisión de él y de nadie más.

yo pude evitarlo- Insistió Logan.

-Logan escucha, no conocí a ese sujeto, se que lo quieres aun pero ese cariño debe hacerte fuerte y no al revés, si de verdad el te amó debe querer que sigas adelante.

-No James- Interrumpió Logan- Yo hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla- En ese momento Logan se levanto del asiento- Es hora de irnos, ya compraste lo que querías.

-Si Logan- Dijo James preocupado

James y Logan salieron del lugar, Logan va a pasos apresurados ya que tiene ganas de llorar pero no quiere que lo vea su amigo, al llegar a la motocicleta subieron y empezó el camino de vuelta a la casa de Logan.

El camino fue silencioso de nuevo hasta llegar a casa de los Mitchell, aunque la luz del día empezaba a alejarse del lugar ya que la noche empezaba a ganar terreno, al fin llegaron. James bajo de la motocicleta y ayudo a bajar a Logan, pero para sorpresa del listo James no soltó a Logan y lo acerco a él.

-Logan lamento todo por lo que tuviste que pasar- Dijo James acercándose más a Logan hasta que sus rostros quedaron a solo centímetros de distancia- Por lo visto las promesas son sagradas para ti así que quiero que sepas que para mí también lo son, prometiste no olvidar a ese chico pero a partir de este día yo prometo que te enamoraras de mi, prometo dar todo de mi para cambiar ese mal recuerdo por algo algo feliz y sobre todas las cosas prometo que hare hasta lo imposible para que tú seas feliz.

Al terminar esa frase James le dio un beso a Logan en los labios, este trato de alejarlo empujándolo con sus manos sobre el pecho de James, el castaño al sentir eso se separo de Logan pues no quería forzarlo.

-Lo siento Logan pero no podía contenerme más- Dijo el castaño- Pero ahora que hice esta promesa no lo olvidare, prometí hacerte feliz y lo cumpliré.

En ese momento James tomo su motocicleta y fue con destino a su hogar, Logan se quedo parado un momento sin poder reaccionar, no podía creer que en efecto James sintiera algo por él.

Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, poco a poco la trama va tomando forma solo espero que les guste y que se preparen porque poco a poco el final llega. No olviden comentar que tal les pareció así como dar sus sugerencias para poder mejorar la historia, recuerden que es su opinión y se respeta sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	16. Capitulo 16: Es por tu bien

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien y todo en su vida este en orden. Les agradezco tanto el tiempo que se tomen en leer y comentar mis historias de verdad aprecio el apoyo recibido y todas las buenas vibras.

Creo que es mejor que comencemos con el capítulo correspondiente así que aquí tienen.

Capitulo 16: Es por tu bien.

-Logan lamento todo por lo que tuviste que pasar- Dijo James acercándose más a Logan hasta que sus rostros quedaron a solo centímetros de distancia- Por lo visto las promesas son sagradas para ti así que quiero que sepas que para mí también lo son, prometiste no olvidar a ese chico pero a partir de este día yo prometo que te enamoraras de mi, prometo dar todo de mi para cambiar ese mal recuerdo por algo feliz y sobre todas las cosas prometo que hare hasta lo imposible para que tú seas feliz.

Al terminar esa frase James le dio un beso a Logan en los labios, este trato de alejarlo empujándolo con sus manos sobre el pecho de James, el castaño al sentir eso se separo de Logan pues no quería forzarlo.

-Lo siento Logan pero no podía contenerme más- Dijo el castaño- Pero ahora que hice esta promesa no lo olvidare, prometí hacerte feliz y lo cumpliré.

En ese momento James tomo su motocicleta y fue con destino a su hogar, Logan se quedo parado un momento sin poder reaccionar, no podía creer que en efecto James sintiera algo por él.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, de impulso corrió a la puerta de su casa, entro y cerró fuertemente, subió las escaleras a una velocidad acelerado y entro a su habitación echándose sobre su cama.

-El me besó- Dijo Logan con voz baja- Me beso, me hizo una promesa como la que yo hice hace tiempo, pero no puedo aceptarlo, mi corazón le pertenece a Kendall- Dijo mientras se levanta levemente de la cama para poder sentarse y se quito del pecho la medalla de plata que llevaba consigo- Además, si llegara a tener algo con James mis padres harían lo mismo que ese día, no puedo perder a James también, no podría soportar más dolor. Discúlpame James pero no puedo aceptarte, es preferible que sufras un par de mese a que te condenes como se condeno Kendall, ya con una cadena tengo suficiente.

Al terminar su frase final Logan se levanto de la cama limpiando una lagrima que salió por las emociones de ese momento.

-¡Logan ven aquí!- Gritó el padre del chico confundido mientras entraba a la casa.

Logan obedeció lo más rápido que pudo, tenía miedo de que lo haya visto con James pero era preferible enfrentarlo de una vez.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Logan bajando las escaleras.

-Ten pruébate esto- Dijo el padre entregando un smoking cubierto por una fina tela plástica- el miércoles tengo una cena de trabajo pero será algo familiar así que tú y tu madre vendrán conmigo.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Logan incrédulo- Nunca me has llevado contigo a esas cosas.

-Esta vez es diferente- Dijo el padre sonriendo de manera sospechosa- Creo que tu puedes ayudarme a cerrar el contrato.

-Está bien- Dijo Logan tomando la prenda- Voy a probármelo y bajo para cenar.

-Apresúrate para cenar juntos.

-¡Si!-Dijo Logan feliz- subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

Ahora en la casa Diamond, el joven James esta recostado en su cama pensando en lo sucedido.

-Lo hice- Se felicito el guapo a sí mismo con sonrisa- Le dije lo que siento y él me confió el secreto que lo tiene tan triste, no sé quien sea el que enamoro a Logan de esa manera, pero si de verdad amó a Logan debe querer lo mejor para él, voy a enamorar a Logan, voy a protegerlo y voy a hacerlo feliz

Logan esta el comedor de su casa cenando con su familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el malestar de más temprano fue borrado por la sensación de unidad que sintió al estar con su familia, aunque no sabe que esa situación es fingida por la codicia y la crueldad de sus padres.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora de acostarse, Logan esta recostado en su cama, ya con la pijama puesta, a pesar del momento agradable que tuvo con su familia había algo que no estaba bien, Logan sentía a sus padres ser forzados para estar bien con él, como si no quisieran hacer pero debían hacerlo, además no ayudo mucho la confusión que sentía provocada por la revelación de los sentimientos de su hace poco amigo James.

La noche fría paso, el sueño invadió al joven Mitchell hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Martes 6:00 de la mañana, como siempre Logan se levanto de manera puntual, fue a darse una ducha rápida, al terminar regreso a su habitación para vestirse, una playera blanca de mangas largas, un suéter color gris, pantalón negro tenis negros fueron los elegidos para lucir ese día. La medalla esta en el cuello del listo.

Al terminar se peino como todo los días, fue a la cocina para desayunar pero esta vez no estaba su madre, al parecer eso de levantarse temprano no era lo suyo.

Se sirvió un tazón de cereal con leche y eso fue todo, de regreso a su habitación para tomar su mochila miro a suelo y vio el casco que James le presto para cuando pasara por él y recordó.

-¡James pasara por mi!- Dijo preocupado pues lo había olvidado- Diablos no quiero verlo, después de lo de ayer no quiero verlo, ya se le mandare un mensaje para decirle que no venga por mí.

Pero tu plan fue arruinado por el mismo James Diamond que lo llamaba a la puerta, por lo que Logan tuvo que tomar el casco de mala gana e ir a atender a James.

-Buenos días- Saludo James a Logan cuando lo vio salir.

-Buenos días- Respondió el saludo Logan aunque algo apenado- ¿Por qué pasas por mi tan temprano? Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos mas antes de lo habitual en especial si vamos en tu motocicleta.

-Quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo antes de ir a la escuela- Replico James sonriendo-

Logan se quedo paralizado nuevo, aunque esta vez no duró tanto como la vez pasada y pudo contestar.

-James escucha- Dijo Logan- Se que eres un gran chico y te agradezco las atenciones que has tenido conmigo pero no puedo corresponderte de la forma que tu esperas.

-Logan no pido que me des una oportunidad de un día para otro, entiendo que has pasado por mucho solamente te pido que no me dejes alejarme, poco a poco se formaran las cosas.

El listo miro a James por un momento, su sonrisa simplemente no se desvaneció ante la respuesta de Mitchell, parecía que James estaba empeñado sobre todas las cosas a cumplir sus promesas, pero el miedo de perderlo de la forma en la que perdió a Kendall lo invadía.

-Ven- ordeno James a Logan interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y tomando a Logan de la mano- Entiendo que no tienes humor de salir a un lugar diferente y lo entiendo, vamos a la escuela.

-Pero es muy temprano- Dijo el listo colocándose el casco.

-Pero la escuela abre a esta hora, podremos conversar en el salón hasta que llegue alguien- Afirmo James ya con el casco puesto y subiendo a su vehículo- Sube.

El inteligente lo obedeció, subió a la motocicleta y sujeto el metal del asiento de nuevo pero esta vez no podría evadir a James, el castaño sin voltear hacia atrás lanzo sus manos hacia atrás tomando las manos de Logan, las jalo y las coloco en su abdomen de modo que Logan se sujetara del abdomen de el castaño con un abrazo.

Logan se sonrojo por la acción del guapo, el castaño encendió la motocicleta ya en esta posición arranco en dirección a la escuela. El camino fue silencioso, solo se escuchaba el motor del vehículo y el de los demás conductores, no dirigieron palabra hasta llegar a la escuela. De pronto James paso por un tope causando de nuevo temor en Logan lo que hizo que lo abrazara con más fuerza, al fin llegaron a su destino, el castaño paro la motocicleta y la estaciono como era debido, Logan soltó a James, se quito el casco y bajo siguiéndolo el castaño.

Ambos entraron al plantel con sus respectivos cascos, Logan va a paso apresurado y James lo sigue desde atrás, ya en el salón Logan se sienta donde siempre y lo sigue James.

El inteligente tiene la mirada caída, no puede ver a James a la cara.

-Logan no debes sentirte avergonzado- Dijo James acercando su asiento con el de Logan- A partir de hoy cuando tengas miedo no dudes en abrazarme no importa la situación.

Logan solo giro su mirada hacia la ventana al contrario del rostro de James, no quiere hablar con el ya que piensa que será mejor así.

El guapo entendió que Logan no quería hablar y respeto su decisión, regreso su asiento a su lugar correspondiente y espero a que llegaran sus compañeros y las clases dieran inicio.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron poco a poco los compañeros de clase.

Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, no se preocupen que mañana temprano habrá nuevo capítulo y estoy seguro que el que viene es el esperado por muchos de ustedes. Recuerden comentar sus observaciones y darme sugerencias y quejas si así lo creen necesario, lo que piensen es su opinión y se respeta, sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	17. Capitulo 17: Eres mi poema

Hola chicos:

Espero que todo en su vida sea felicidad y buenas vibras, el día de hoy toca un capitulo muy especial y esperado por muchos de ustedes.

Antes de comenzar les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias, muchas gracias por estar atentos y a los que comentan gracias por eso. Creo que ya deben estar ansiosos así que comenzamos.

Capitulo 17: Eres mi poema.

-Logan no debes sentirte avergonzado- Dijo James acercando su asiento con el de Logan- A partir de hoy cuando tengas miedo no dudes en abrazarme no importa la situación.

Logan solo giro su mirada hacia la ventana al contrario del rostro de James, no quiere hablar con el ya que piensa que será mejor así.

El guapo entendió que Logan no quería hablar y respeto su decisión, regreso su asiento a su lugar correspondiente y espero a que llegaran sus compañeros y las clases dieran inicio.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron poco a poco los compañeros de clase.

Poco a poco el grupo salón fue llenándose por los compañeros que llegaron, todo parece normal a excepción de la ausencia de Carlos, Lucy y Camile, últimamente Lucy ha faltado mucho pero ahora tampoco están Carlos ni Camile presentes.

Las clases dieron inicio y las horas parecían no avanzar, Logan no mira ni por accidente a James, solo está enfocado en responder las preguntas y realizar las actividades dadas por los profesores a cargo.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora del descanso, todos salieron corriendo al escuchar al timbre, bueno todos menos Logan y James.

-Logan- Dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al dueño de sus suspiros- ¿Almorzamos juntos?

Logan volteo a mirar a James, en el fondo quería negarse pero era imposible hacerlo mientras James insiste tanto en estar junto a él.

-Está bien- El de cabello azabache se levanto de su asiento sin quitar su mirada perdida y siguió al guapo.

Al llegar a la cafetería las mesas estaban casi llenas, así que el castaño propuso algo interesante.

-Aun quedan mesas vacías pero son muy pocas- Dijo el castaño señalando una mesa desocupada- Ve a sentarte para apartar lugares y yo iré a comprar la comida de los dos.

-Está bien- Dijo Logan sacando pero al dirigirse al joven Diamond el ya se había ido, el listo sonrió por esa acción y se apresuro a sentarse a una de las mesas.

Mientras espera, observa a James desde su lugar, el castaño está formado con dos charolas para pedir la comida de ambos, pero sus pensamientos se vieron nublados por una persona nueva en la vida del listo.

-Hola- Dijo un chico atractivo, cabello negro y sonrisa perfecta sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hola-Dijo Logan sin darle mucha atención.

-Mi nombre es Dak- Dijo el nuevo presentándose- Soy del otro grupo.

-Ah mucho gusto, soy Logan- Dijo el inteligente sin nada de entusiasmo postrando sus manos en la mesa.

-¿Estas solo?- Dijo el engreído mientras acercaba sus manos a las de Logan.

-No lo está- Dijo James que se acercaba con las charolas de comida- No está solo, está conmigo y si no quieres problemas será mejor que te busques otra mesa.

El chico engreído se levanto de la mesa asustado al ver a James actuar de ese modo y salió de la cafetería. El castaño se sentó donde estaba su adversario mientras Logan no podía dejar de verlo.

-Ten tu comida- Dijo James ya calmado acercando una charola a Logan- Espero que te gusten las hamburguesas.

-Si claro gracias- Dijo el listo recibiendo la comida- Gracias, por lo de hace un momento.

-No hay problema- Dijo James sorbiendo un poco de jugo- No podía dejar que te siguiera molestando.

En ese momento el profesor de literatura se acercaba a los chicos, al parecer tenía algo importante que informarles.

-Buenas tardes estudiantes- Dijo el profesor sentándose a lado de James- Tengo una noticia que darles.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Logan.

-El día de mañana habrá suspensión de labores escolares-Informo el docente- Se llevara a cabo el concurso de artes a nivel zona y nuestra escuela se presentara por primera vez para competir, el concurso será el jueves por lo que mañana no habrán clases para la decoración y preparación de las instalaciones.

-Esa son grandes noticias- Afirmo James.

-Si, pero hay un problema, el director me ordeno buscar talentos para presentarse, sé que es de último momento pero su trabajo me dejo impresionado, se nota que saben mucho de literatura así que quiero proponerles algo.

-¿De qué se trata?- Pregunto Logan esta vez.

-Necesito que escriban un poema- Pidió el profesor- Un poema, una reflexión lo que sea que crean necesario para ganar, se que pueden hacerlo.

-Lo siento profesor-Se disculpo Diamond- Pero es muy poco tiempo, lo quiere para el jueves y yo tengo una cena importante mañana por lo que solo tenemos un día para elaborar lo que pide.

-Entiendo- Dijo el profesor levantándose de la mesa un rostro notablemente triste- Le informare al director en este momento que no competiremos, quizá me despida pero no hay otra opción.

Logan vio alejarse lentamente al profesor así que actuó rápido para poder ayudarlo.

-¡Profesor espere!- Frito el de cabello oscuro- Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo mañana, tengo algo importante que hacer pero creo que podremos hacerlo hoy.

-¡Perfecto le informare al director!-Dijo el profesor alejándose rápidamente.

-Logan aprecio tu entusiasmo- Comento James- y tus ganas de ayudar pero no creo que podamos terminarlo hoy mismo.

-Yo creo que si- Refuto Logan- Escucha no quiero afectar al trabajo del profesor, es el único decente de esta escuela y si se va no quedara ningún maestro bueno, creo que si trabajamos toda la noche podremos hacerlo bien.

-¿Crees?- Pregunto James incrédulo.

-Si, somos buenos en literatura y si nos esforzamos podemos hacerlo.

-Está bien comparto tu entusiasmo Logan, ¿Te parece si lo hacemos en mi casa?

-Primero le preguntare a mis padres, te aviso en la mas tarde por mensaje de texto, además si haremos eso necesitare ropa para quedarme en tu casa y poder regresar mañana a la mía.

-Me parece un buen plan Logan, entonces me avisas mas tarde.

Logan vio a sus compañeros salir de la cafetería rápidamente lo que significa que ellos también debían apresurarse.

Las clases pasaron como siempre, solo que cuando llego la hora de literatura el profesor informo que mañana no habrán clases lo que hizo que el salón entero gritara de la emoción a excepción de Logan y James pues ya estaban enterados.

La jornada escolar termino, Logan y James van caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la salida, cada uno con su mochila y casco correspondiente, James llevara a Logan como habían quedado y si lo dejan pasar la noche en su casa ira por el mar tarde, al menos ese era el plan inicial hasta que…

-Logan ¿Si yo hablo con tus padres?- Pregunto James.

-No será una buena idea, son algo estrictos.

-Anda después de todo es para un trabajo escolar, no pueden negarse si es para eso.

Logan se quedo pensando un rato, James tenía un punto. Además si el padre de Logan espantaba a James antes de que se enamore de verdad no tendrían que pasar por lo mismo que Kendall.

-Está bien- Respondió Logan- Veremos que sucede.

Con el nuevo plan los amigos tomaron camino hacia la casa del inteligente, Logan sentía miedo por la reacción de sus padres pero de ese modo las cosas quedarían claras y si los separaban desde este momento no sería tan doloroso como en el caso de Kendall.

Llegaron a casa de Logan, como siempre James ayudo a bajar a Logan, este abrió la puerta de su casa e invito al joven Diamond a pasar.

Su madre está en la sala, vio entrar a los chicos así que fue a recibirlos.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- Saludo la señora Mitchell tan seria como siempre ignorando quien es el acompañante de su hijo-

-Buenas tardes señora Mitchell- Saludo gentilmente el guapo- Mi nombre es James Diamond, soy amigo de su hijo.

-Ah hola- Contesto de golpe al escuchar el apellido Diamond- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-El motivo de mi visita es pedirle permiso a usted y a su esposo para que dejen pasar la noche a Logan en mi casa, hay un proyecto muy importante que nos encargaron para mañana y solo así podremos entregarlo a tiempo.

-Mi esposo no se encuentra-Respondió la señora- Pero yo no tengo algún problema con que se quede en tu casa y creo que mi marido tampoco así que está bien.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédulo Logan

-En serio- Respondió la mujer- Es para tarea después de todo.

-Muchas gracias señora Mitchell- Agradeció James- Lo traeré mañana en la mañana.

-Gracias mamá- Agradeció sorprendido Logan, él creía que sus padres de verdad habían cambiado- Voy a traer una muda de ropa ¿Me acompañas James?

-Si- Afirmo el guapo- Con permiso señora fue un placer.

-Adelante, estás en tu casa- Atendió la tramposa mujer.

Logan guio a James a su habitación para buscar ropa para el día siguiente, llevo una playera color verde, un pantalón negro y tenis negro en su mochila para poder llevársela, además llevo consigo un libro para sacar ideas y el cofre que protegía el collar de su condena para poder guardarlo por la noche.

Los chicos salieron de la casa, ambos tenían la intención de despedirse de la señora Mitchell pero ya no estaba en la sala así que salieron directamente.

Ya están en camino a la casa Diamond, esta vez James no acelero como acostumbraba hacer ya que Logan lo abrazo desde el inicio del camino por lo que no hubo una razón para acelerar, de todos modos tendría toda la noche para estar con el ladrón de sus suspiros.

Al llegar James abrió las rejas de seguridad, estaciono el vehículo y ambos bajaron para llegar a la entrada principal.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Brooke- Logan que sorpresa tu vivita, se bienvenido.

-Gracias señora Diamond- Saludo el joven del cabello oscuro admirando la energía y felicidad con que lo recibió.

-De hecho mamá perdón por llegar así de repente, pero Logan se quedara aquí esta noche para terminar un proyecto para mañana.

-No hay problema James esta también es tu casa- Dijo Brooke- No hay problema, siéntete como en tu casa Logan.

-Si muchas gracias.

-Disculpen que no los acompañe a comer pero aun tengo trabajo que hacer además de las preparaciones de mañana- Se disculpo la dueño de la casa.

-No te preocupes mamá, comeremos rápido para poder comenzar-Dijo James.

-Está bien entonces yo me retiro- Finalizo Brooke entrando a su oficina.

-Bien Logan, vamos a comer –Sugirió el castaño al listo- Podemos comentar las ideas para ver qué haremos después.

-Me parece buena idea- Felicito el de cabello oscuro- Vamos.

James y Logan fueron al comedor, después de unos minutos entro una mujer con una bandeja que contenía dos platos, en cada uno hay palitos de pescado y papas fritas, también trajo dos latas de soda y dos pequeños recipientes con salsa cátsup para sumergir los bocadillos, mientras comían pensaban que podrían presentar para la participación de la escuela.

-¿Qué te parece un cuento?-Sugirió Logan- Una breve historia.

-No suena mal –Respondió el castaño mientras comía un bocado de su comida- Pero si hacemos eso lo más seguro es que el profesor nos haga representarla ante el personal y no tenemos tiempo para ensayar.

-Tienes razón-resignado Logan- ¿Tu que propones?

-No estoy seguro ¿Qué te parece un poema?

-Si eso puede funcionar-Menciono Logan- ¿De qué lo haríamos?

-Ya veremos, primero hay que terminar de comer.

Entre comer y bromear se les paso el tiempo, la noche poco a poco iba llegando sin darse cuenta las 8:00 de la noche llegaron.

Ambos chicos terminaron, en ese momento la misma mujer que trajo la comida entro para llevarse los platos sucios, después de eso James guio a Logan a su habitación para continuar su conversación ahí.

Entraron a la habitación, James invito a tomar asiento en su cama mientras que el se sentó un una silla giratoria frente a su computadora.

-¿Entonces de que tratara?- Pregunto Logan.

-De amor- Dijo firme James- Es muy obvia esa opción, puede que no sea muy original pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Por mi está bien- Dijo Logan sin mirar a los ojos a James- ¿Con que quieres empezar?

En ese momento James tomo una pequeña libreta que estaba junto al monitor de su computadora y empezó a escribir.

Al paso de unos minutos Logan estaba confundido y algo nervioso viendo trabajar a James, quería ayudarlo pero no quería interrumpir la gran inspiración que su amigo tenía en ese momento.

Después de varios minutos James entrego a Logan su libreta para que el revisara lo que tenia escrito:

"¿Por qué no amarte? ¿Por qué no arriesgarme? Eres un riesgo necesario en mi vida, eres la razón de mi sonrisa, eres el sonar de mis carcajadas entonces ¿Por qué no amarte? Si eres el sol en mi vida y el arcoíris en mi lluvia, ¿Por qué no amarte? Si eres la última cosa en mi mente al dormir y la primera cosa en pensar al despertar, eres quien robo mis suspiros y eres el latir de mi corazón, entonces la pregunta ahora no es porque no amarte pues di mis razones, la pregunta ahora es… ¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué no te arriesgas?"

Logan se sonrojo al terminar de leer la creación del castaño, la verdad no era gran cosa la escritura pero tenía tal sentimiento imposible de ignorar y no dejar de sentir.

-James creo que esto funcionara- Dijo Logan entregando la libreta a su dueño.

-Gracias-Recibió James.

-Pero no me siento bien con esto, tú hiciste todo y eso no está bien.

-Tranquilo Logan-Respondió el castaño- Hiciste todo el trabajo, yo solo escribí.

En ese momento Logan se levanto de la cama muy avergonzado.

-Bien creo que ya terminamos-Dijo Logan repentinamente- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé ¿Quieres jugar video juegos?-Sugirió James.

-Si, está bien.

Así pasaron un rato, Logan no quería ver a James a los ojos, le daba pena solo no podría aguantarle la mirada, en el fondo de Logan nacía un sentimiento muy especial por James y eso lo atormentó ya que la cadena en su cuello lo hacía recordar que está atado, que no puede volver a amar para no lastimar a nadie de nuevo.

Así pasaron las horas jugando hasta que dieron las 11:00 de la noche.

-Bien Logan creo que debemos dormir- Dijo James apagando la consola- Mañana entregaremos la tarea.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Logan bostezando-¿Dónde dormiré?

-Tu decide-Respondió James-Tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y yo en la otra habitación.

-No gracias-Dijo el moreno- La habitación de huéspedes está bien para mí.

-Bien entonces vamos.

James guio a Logan a su habitación, no es tan espaciosa como la suya pero es bastante cómoda de todas maneras.

-Bien te puedes quedar aquí-Dijo James con poco entusiasmo- Te veo en la mañana descansa.

-Igualmente James, descansa.

James salió de la habitación y fue a la propia mientras Logan se sentaba en la cama, saco el cofre de la mochila, se quito la medalla y lo introdujo ahí para dejarlo posteriormente en un mueble junto a su cama.

A pesar de estar cansados, ambos chicos no podían dejar de pensar.

-No puedo estor con él, el no merece que le haga daño-Pensaba Logan.

-Dame una oportunidad, se que te puedo hacer feliz si me lo permites- Pensaba James.

Así continuaron hasta dar la 1:00 de la madrugada, ambos en habitaciones diferentes pensando uno en el otro, hasta que James no pudo soportar más, se levanto de la cama, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Logan.

El inteligente escucho los pasos y se acomodo para disimular estar dormido, escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente y los pasos del castaño dirigiéndose a su cama.

-Logan-Nombro James- No sé si me escuches pero me urgía decirte esto, yo te quiero, no sé si te lo dicen muy a menudo pero yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo y que confíes en mi.

Logan está pegado mirando a la pared y James se encuentra del otro lado, James fue acercándose y se sentó a orilla de la cama del lado de la cabeza de Logan.

-Logan no sé que me pase, jamás había tenido este sentimiento y no sé cómo es que este mismo te pueda hacer sentir bien y a la vez destrozarte.

James se levanto de la cama y se dirige a la salida pero fue detenido por una voz.

-¡James espera!- Pidió Logan mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Lamento hacerte pasar esto, mi intención desde el principio fue evitar lastimarte pero estoy logrando lo contrario.

En ese momento James miro sorprendido a Logan que aun está en la cama.

-James lo siento tanto, te quiero pero es más mi miedo por perderte.

-Logan-Dijo James mientras se acerca al listo- No podrías perderme nunca, entiendo lo que dices pero no volverá a pasar, no te pido que me ames de un día para otro solo quiero que me des una oportunidad.

Logan y James están cara a cara a pocos centímetros de distancia, misma distancia que fue vencida por James al darle un beso a Logan, esta vez el moreno no lucho por liberarse, más bien correspondió el beso.

James al sentir que Logan lo estaba permitiendo poco a poco fue metiéndose a la cama del listo sin dejar de besar sus labios, en un movimiento apresurado James se quito la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo tan bien trabajado haciendo sonrojar a Logan con solo mirarlo.

El castaño se encimo a Logan quedando arriba de este y besándolo de nuevo, Logan abrazo la fuerte espalda de James y fue acariciándola sintiendo por primera vez el cuerpo de su "amigo".

-Logan- Dijo James separándose levemente del rostro de Logan.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Logan sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de James.

-Tu eres mi poema- Fue lo único que dijo el guapo antes de volver a besar los labios de Logan.

Mientras tanto en un hospital de una ciudad desconocida…

-¡Logan!- Grito cierto rubio sentándose despertando a su madre.

-¡Kendall despertaste!- Dijo Jennifer Kinght.

Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, es más largo de lo normal para no cortar la emoción de la primera vez entre James y Logan además de por fin incluir a Kendall.

Este es el último capítulo de la semana, se que dije que actualizaría de lunes a viernes pero no podre hacerlo mañana pero el lunes sin falta habrá nuevo capítulo.

Antes de dar por finalizado este capítulo quiero preguntarles ahora que Kendall despertó, eres ¿Equipo James o Equipo Kendall? El final está por llegar chicos, así que no se lo pierdan. Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden comentar recuerden que lo que piensen es su opinión y se respeta, gracias por leer. Sin más por el momento se despide B.J Ríos.


	18. Capitulo 18: Una buena madre

Hola chicos:

¡Feliz lunes! Espero que estén bien y todo en su vida sea agradable. El día de hoy toca un capitulo muy especial, ya casi llegamos al desenlace de este Fic casi que empecemos de una vez.

Capitulo 18: Una buena madre.

Logan y James están cara a cara a pocos centímetros de distancia, misma distancia que fue vencida por James al darle un beso a Logan, esta vez el moreno no lucho por liberarse, más bien correspondió el beso.

James al sentir que Logan lo estaba permitiendo poco a poco fue metiéndose a la cama del listo sin dejar de besar sus labios, en un movimiento apresurado James se quito la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo tan bien trabajado haciendo sonrojar a Logan con solo mirarlo.

El castaño se encimo a Logan quedando arriba de este y besándolo de nuevo, Logan abrazo la fuerte espalda de James y fue acariciándola sintiendo por primera vez el cuerpo de su "amigo".

-Logan- Dijo James separándose levemente del rostro de Logan.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Logan sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de James.

-Tú eres mi poema- Fue lo único que dijo el guapo antes de volver a besar los labios de Logan.

Mientras tanto en un hospital de una ciudad desconocida…

-¡Logan!- Grito cierto rubio sentándose despertando a su madre.

-¡Kendall despertaste!- Dijo Jennifer Kinght.

-Mamá ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Kendall confundido tocándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Hijo eso no importa en este momento, debes recuperarte por completo.

De nuevo en la mansión Diamond, la luz del día empieza a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes, misma que en este momento está siendo ocupada por Logan Mitchell y James Diamond.

James esta recostado del lado junto a la pared abrazando a Logan que está del lado opuesto, pasaron la noche juntos, ambos cubiertos por unas sabanas blancas, ambos semidesnudos, Logan solo tiene puesto el pantalón con el que durmió mientras que James solo tiene unos bóxers rojos, no tiene camisa ni pantalón.

Logan tiene su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de James, mientras que su acompañante solo juega con su cabella con la mano libre.

-¿Logan?- James rompió el silencio.

-¿Si?-Respondió Logan sin voltear a mirarlo directamente.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Pregunto el castaño dejando de acariciar el cabello del inteligente y con esta tomando su mano.

Logan no respondió nada en ese momento, se sintió culpable por haber pasado la noche con su amigo. El nombre de Kendall aun le dolía con solo pensarlo, sin embargo James había hecho todo lo posible por cambiar su actitud a algo positivo y eso parecía una buena señal para un nuevo romance, un nuevo inicio.

-¿Logan?-Insistió el castaño esta vez dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Si-Respondió Logan volteándose para mirar a James- Si quiero.

Hubo una sonrisa que parecía podría ocupar todo el espacio en el rostro de James, este volvió a besar los tan deseados labios de su nuevo novio.

-Gracias Logan-Dijo separándose levemente del beso, pero al terminar la palabra volvió a unir sus labios.

La mañana paso entre besos y caricias, esta vez ninguno lamentándose pues ahora que son novios no hay nada de malo en estar juntos de ese modo.

Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que dieron las 9:00 de la mañana.

-Voy a ducharme- Dijo James alejándose del rostro de su amor y dándole una sonrisa amigable, se levanto de la cama y busco su ropa en el suelo.

-Adelante-Respondió Logan sentándose en la cama y abriendo el cofre que dejo en el mueble la noche anterior, observo el contenido que era la tan preciada y odiada medalla de plata.

-Si quieres puedes bañarte- Ofreció James poniéndose los pantalones- Esta habitación también tiene cuarto de baño.

-Si gracias-Dijo Logan algo triste, no podía dejar de ver la medalla.

-¿Estás bien?-Se preocupo James poniéndose su playera y acercándose a Logan- ¿Qué es eso?

Logan pensó bien su respuesta, si James se enterara que esa medalla es la prueba física de su condena seguro lo haría desecharla.

-Solo es una medalla-Respondió ágilmente- Me la regalo Jo en mi cumpleaños.

-Es muy bobita-Dijo el castaño observándola sin tocarla- Pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansado.

-Lo sé-Dijo acercándose al rostro de Logan y dándole un beso en la frente y posteriormente abrazarlo- Yo igual lo estoy.

-Pero debemos apresurarnos, debemos entregar el poema y debes arreglarte para tu cena, además yo igual tengo un asunto similar al tuyo ya que mi papá me pidió que lo acompañara.

-Está bien-Respondió James soltando a su novio- Iré a bañarme, haz lo mismo si quieres y luego vengo para bajar a desayunar juntos.

-Si James gracias.

James fue a su habitación para poder asearse, la verdad no había planeado pasar la noche con Logan pero ahora que sucedió no podría estar más feliz.

Logan se metió a la ducha ya que contaba con el permiso de James, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo sus pensamientos están más revueltos que nunca, ahora que se entrego a James había faltado a su promesa, sentía confusión porque sentía cariño por James incluso sintió celos, pero no olvidaba por completo a Kendall, ese rubio de ojos esmeralda aun se colaba en su mente.

Ya termino de asearse, tomo una toalla blanca que estaba en el mismo baño para secarse, salió con esta puesta en su torso y se vistió con la ropa que estaba en su mochila.

Mientras tanto James igual se vestía aun sin olvidar la noche, sencillamente era imposible no recordar una noche tan especial.

Logan volvió a entrar al baño para tener acceso a un espejo, arreglo su cabello como todos los días, salió y tomo el cofre, lo abrió y se quedo pensando si sería buena idea ponérselo de nuevo ya que ahora era novio de James.

-Fue una promesa- Dijo el inteligente para sí mismo y se coloco la cadena de nuevo.

-Logan ¿Estás listo?- Pregunto James detrás de la puerta cerrada.

-Si ya estoy-Dijo acomodándose la medalla rápidamente y ocultándola bajo su playera- Puedes pasar.

James obedeció, llego detrás de Logan y lo abrazo, no podía dejar de tocar ese cuerpo que anhelaba volver a hacer suyo.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Pregunto James cariñoso.

-Lo que gustes está bien por mí-Respondió con una sonrisa el inteligente- ¿Tu qué quieres?

-Déjame pensar-Menciono James sin dejar de abrazar a Logan- Te quiero a ti- Esto último dando un beso en el cuello de su novio.

-Bien Romeo lo siento pero es tarde-Dijo quitando los brazos de James-. Hoy tienes una cena muy importante.

-Tienes razón- Dijo James alejándose-Entonces que te parece ¿Pan francés?

-Genial gracias James-Dijo Logan gentilmente.

La ahora pareja bajo a la cocina ya arreglados, Brooke estaba en la mesa con una revista en las manos y una taza de café y una plato con pan tastado frente a ella.

-Buenos días chicos-Saludo gentilmente la señora Diamond- ¿Terminaron el trabajo?

-Si mamá-Dije sentándose frente a la mesa- Terminamos antes de lo esperado.

-Eso me parece muy bien chicos-Felicito la madre de James tomando un poco de café.

-Por cierto mamá- Llamo James a su madre- Logan es mi novio ahora.

-¡James!-Llamo la atención Logan.

-¡Que felicidad!- Dijo la señora de un grito- Felicidades a los dos, que bien que te animaste James solo cuídalo bien que se ve que es un gran chico.

James se alejo del lugar para ir a pedirle el desayuno a la mujer que los atiende.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Logan sorprendido- Usted ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Y como no estaría de acuerdo- Refuto la dueña de la casa- Yo estoy de acuerdo en que mi hijo sea feliz.

Logan se lleno de admiración por la sinceridad y confiabilidad que la señora emanaba, Brooke está de acuerdo con la relación de su hijo una situación totalmente distinta a la suya.

-Aunque honestamente creo que deberían decirle a tus padres Logan-Dijo seria la mujer- No está bien que no estén enterados.

-La verdad me gustaría señora Diamond-Respondió triste el de cabello negro- Pero no creo que acepten esta relación.

-Pues tráelos a la casa- Refuto la señora- Yo hablare con ellos y James también para pedirles permiso, además está bien que ambas familias se conozcan.

-Lo pensare señora Diamond- Dijo Logan con una sonrisa- Por l momento le agradezco que me aceptara.

-Ni lo menciones niño-Regaño la madre de James- Al contrario, gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo.

Esta pequeña pero agradable conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la mujer que atiende a la familia llego con una charola con dos tazas de café y dos platos que contienen dos tostadas francesas cada uno coloco cada plata frente a James y a Logan.

-Bien tortolos tengo que ponerme al corriente, hoy es la cena y debo preparar algunas cosas.

-Está bien mamá adelante-Dijo James sonriendo mientras veía a su madre alejarse a su oficina.

-¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?-Pregunto James- Podemos ir a algún lado, la reunión aun tardara un poco.

-No James mejor prepárate-Dijo Logan mordiendo un bocado de su pan- Yo también tengo que llegar a casa.

-Está bien Loggie-Llamo cariñosamente a su novio.

-Ya termine-Dijo Logan terminando la comida y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar ese nombre "Loggie".

-Si, voy por las llaves te llevare a tu casa-Dijo James sin entender lo que provoco su apodo.

James y Logan salieron de la casa, el castaño tomo la mano del moreno y este la acepto.

James encendió la motocicleta, dio un casco a Logan y él se puso el propio, Logan se sujeto de James y partieron hacia casa de Logan.

El camino fue sencillo, llegaron bastante rápido, James bajo primero y ayudo a bajar a su novio después.

-Te veré mañana-Dijo James sonriendo- Te quiero.

-Adiós James-Respondió Logan- Igual te quiero, no olvides llevar el poema.

-Claro-Respondió el castaño satisfecho por el "Te quiero". Monto su motocicleta de nuevo y fue rumbo a su hogar.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy chicos, espero y les haya gustado. No olviden comentar que tal les pareció y alguna queja o sugerencia. Gracias a todos, recuerden que lo que piensen es su opinión y se respeta- Por ahora se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	19. Capitulo 19: Vamos a la cena

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien, les deseo suerte en este martes y que sus planes salgan a la perfección. El día de hoy les traigo un capitulo que se le fascinara a más de uno ya que poco a poco llegamos al final. Comencemos.

Capitulo 19: Vamos a la cena.

Ya termine-Dijo Logan terminando la comida y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar ese nombre "Loggie".

-Sí, voy por las llaves te llevare a tu casa-Dijo James sin entender lo que provoco su apodo.

James y Logan salieron de la casa, el castaño tomo la mano del moreno y este la acepto.

James encendió la motocicleta, dio un casco a Logan y él se puso el propio, Logan se sujeto de James y partieron hacia casa de Logan.

El camino fue sencillo, llegaron bastante rápido, James bajo primero y ayudo a bajar a su novio después.

-Te veré mañana-Dijo James sonriendo- Te quiero.

-Adiós James-Respondió Logan- Igual te quiero, no olvides llevar el poema.

-Claro-Respondió el castaño satisfecho por el "Te quiero". Monto su motocicleta de nuevo y fue rumbo a su hogar.

Logan solo observo a su nuevo novio alejarse, quería negarlo pero de verdad estaba feliz de una nueva oportunidad para el amor, James lo hacía feliz y lo hacía olvidar su situación tan trágica.

El inteligente debía contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que su amiga Jo, saco su teléfono y marco su número rápidamente.

-¿Hola?- Contesto la voz femenina de Jo.

-Hola Jo, habla Logan ¿Podemos hablar?

-Seguro, dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Es algo muy delicado ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

-Está bien Loggie voy para allá- En ese momento la rubia finalizo la llamada y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto Logan entro a su casa pues aun seguía en la calle, entro y vio que su madre lo esperaba.

-Hola Logan-Saludo la madre- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien mamá-Esto último ocultando su mirada- Terminamos pronto.

-Me parece bien, ¿No vas a arreglarte?

-Si llame a Jo, ella me ayudara- Justifico Logan- Por cierto ¿Dónde será la cena?

-No lo sé, tu padre no me ha dicho nada solo me dijo que quería llevarnos a los dos a conocer a su nueva socia.

-Bien entonces- En ese momento la charla fue interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta- ¡Ah! Creo que es Jo.

En ese momento la señora Mitchell subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, la verdad no le agradaban las visitas.

Logan abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su amiga, esta entro dando un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo, siguieron su camino hacia la recamara del inteligente.

-Bien-Dijo la señorita Taylor sentándose en la cama del listo- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Jo esto es muy delicado- Comento Logan sentándose en el suelo- Te lo diré rápido y concreto… Me acosté con James.

-¡Que!- Grito Jo de la impresión- Oye no me lo podías poner más suave, no lo sé llegar poco a poco a ese tema pero ¿Qué sucedió?

-La verdad ni yo lo sé-Dijo recostándose en el suelo poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro por la vergüenza- me quede en su casa, fui a la habitación de huéspedes, el entro en la madrugada y lo último que supe fue que James estuvo sobre mí.

-Logan no sé qué decirte- Dijo ya calmada- Pero ¿Paso algo más?

-Bueno… Ahora somos novios.

-¡Ahhh!- Aun mas impresionada la joven rubia- Te lo dije, te dije que le gustas, ahora ¿Quién se equivoca?

-Ya lo sé Jo-Se levanto Logan del suelo- Esto no está bien, si mis padres se enteran me volverán a encerrar además no es justo para Kendall.

-¿Qué parte no es justa?- Esta vez enojada- Logan tu mereces ser feliz, eres la persona más buena y honesta que conozco además de humilde, personas como tu merecen la felicidad en todos los sentidos.

-Gracias Jo, pero no es tan sencillo. La madre de James quiere hablar con mis padres para pedirles permiso.

-Al menos cuentas con el apoyo de la señora Diamond-Comento Jo- Y es verdad, si no quieres que se repita lo del pasado debes enfrentarlos.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Grito frustrado Logan- Jamás lo he hecho, ellos han controlado mi vida desde que nací.

-Porque tú los has dejado-Dijo Jo acercándose a Logan y sobando su hombro izquierdo- Escucha Logan tarde o temprano te enfrentaras a tus padres, ya no los dejes dominar tu vida así que es mejor que los enfrentes ahora que cuentas con el apoyo de James y de su madre.

Logan asimilo lo escuchado, sabía que Jo tenía razón pero el solo imaginarse enfrentarse a sus padres lo aterraba, no quería decepcionar a nadie.

-Ya lo veré más adelante Jo- Pospuso Logan- Por ahora te agradezco el haber escuchado.

-Para eso estamos los amigos Logan- Comento Jo abrazando a su amigo.

-Por cierto Jo, ayúdame con algo-Dijo el listo sacando su traje del closet- Voy a probarme esto y quiero que me ayudes a arreglarme.

-Está bien-Dijo Jo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Diamond…

-¡Hijo!-Grito Brooke a James- ¿Estás listo?

-Si mamá-Dijo James bajando las escaleras- Por cierto ¿Quién vendrá a comer?

-Un nuevo socio. Bueno algo así, el quiere firmar un contrato conmigo pero aun no estoy segura.

-¿Entonces por qué lo invitaste?

-Porque quiere conocerme en un plan más personal, vendrá con su familia para crear más confianza empresarial.

-Ah ya veo-Dijo James sentándose al comedor.

Ahora en casa de los Mitchell, el está sentado en la cama mientras que Jo arregla su cabello, ya tiene el traje puesto ya que la hora de salida casi llega.

-¡Me estas jalando!-Se quejó Logan-Hazlo con cariño.

-¡Cállate Logan!-Regaño la rubia a su amigo- Casi termino.

La rubia termino el trabajo, Logan se veía bastante bien, un poco de loción fue suficiente para dar por terminado el arreglo personal del inteligente.

-¡Logan apresúrate!-Grito el señor Mitchell desde la planta baja-El auto ya está listo.

-¡Ahora bajo!-Aviso Logan- Jo ya debo irme, deséame suerte.

-Suerte Logan-Dijo Jo dándole un beso en la mejilla y acompañándolo a la salida.

Logan, Jo y el señor Mitchell salieron de la casa, Jo siguió caminando para llegar a su casa y Logan y su padre se metieron al auto, la señora Mitchell ya los estaba esperando en el auto, sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar que tal les pareció esta entrega. Recuerden que lo que piensen es su opinión y se respeta, sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	20. Capitulo 20: ¿Kendall?

Hola chicos:

Espero que se encuentren bien y que todo en su vida sea agradable. Aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero sus comentarios y bueno empecemos.

Capitulo 20: ¿Kendall?

-¡Me estas jalando!-Se quejó Logan-Hazlo con cariño.

-¡Cállate Logan!-Regaño la rubia a su amigo- Casi termino.

La rubia termino el trabajo, Logan se veía bastante bien, un poco de loción fue suficiente para dar por terminado el arreglo personal del inteligente.

-¡Logan apresúrate!-Grito el señor Mitchell desde la planta baja-El auto ya está listo.

-¡Ahora bajo!-Aviso Logan- Jo ya debo irme, deséame suerte.

-Suerte Logan-Dijo Jo dándole un beso en la mejilla y acompañándolo a la salida.

Logan, Jo y el señor Mitchell salieron de la casa, Jo siguió caminando para llegar a su casa y Logan y su padre se metieron al auto, la señora Mitchell ya los estaba esperando en el auto, sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Mientras tanto, la casa de los Diamond están listos para recibir a sus invitados, la señora Diamond luce un vestido color azul fuerte y James lleva puesto el traje que compro con Logan en el centro comercial.

En el auto de los Mitchell…

-Por cierto papá-Pregunto Logan- ¿Con quién es la cena? ¿Los conozco?

-No lo creo- Mintió el señor Mitchell sin apartar la vista del camino- Es una clienta nueva.

Logan volvió a callar cuando su padre respondió su duda, aunque el padre de este sabia que Logan conocía a esa familia ya que van a la mansión Diamond.

El camino comienza a parecer familiar para el inteligente al observar por la ventana y su mirada cambio al ver la casa de su novio.

-¡Aquí vive James!- Grito sorprendido Logan.

-¿Qué James?- Disimulo su madre.

-Mi…- Lo pensó mejor Logan- Mi amigo, mi compañero que fue a la casa.

-Ah ya recordé- Fingió sorpresa el señor Mitchell estacionando el auto- Mira que coincidencia, al menos podremos conocer a la familia de tu amigo.

-Si, es verdad-Apoyó la madre saliendo del auto- Vamos.

Logan luce nervioso, teme que la señora Diamond trate de hablarles acerca del noviazgo que tiene con su hijo.

El señor Mitchell llamo al timbre, el asistente de la familia Diamond fue quien abrió la reja de seguridad. Los dejo pasar y los guío a la puerta principal en la que los esperaba Brooke Diamond.

-Buenas noches-Saludo gentilmente Brooke-Sean bienvenidos a mi… ¡Logan!- Dijo sorprendida al ver al inteligente.

-Buenas noches señora Diamond- Saludo tímidamente Logan- No sabía que usted era la nueva socia de mi papá.

-Y yo no sabía que tú eras su hijo-Dijo Brooke- Bueno pasen.

-Una disculpa señora Diamond-Dijo el padre del listo- No sabía que ya conocías a mi hijo.

-No te disculpes-Dijo la dueña de la casa cerrando la puerta- Logan es un chico muy bueno que se ha sabido ganar mi aprecio y el de mi hijo, bueno pasen al comedor la cena está servida, Logan si gustas ve a buscar a James, sigue arreglando su cabello ya sabes como es.

-Claro señora Diamond-Dijo Logan ahora más nervioso- Con su permiso, voy a buscarlo.

Logan camino por las escaleras, aunque tenía ganas de correr no quería verse mal educado.

Llego a la habitación de James, entro rápidamente sin tocar antes y el estaba frente al espejo peinándose.

-¿Logan?-Dijo James volteando al escuchar la puerta cerrarse- ¡Que sorpresa! Pero ¿No deberías estar con tu padre?

-De hecho a eso vine-Dijo Logan acercándose al guapo- Mis padres están aquí, mi padre es el nuevo socio de tu mamá.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto James- Oye que sorpresa, no me lo imaginaba.

-Lo sé yo tampoco, pero estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto James.

-Si mis padres se enteran que salgo contigo, pasaran cosas malas.

-No te preocupes Logan-Dijo James dándole un beso en la frente al listo- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Logan quería creerle a su novio pero debido a las experiencias recibidas por la vida le impiden creer en el por completo, solo le queda fingir tranquilidad.

-Está bien-Dijo Logan separándose de él- Ya estoy bien, solo vamos a cenar y tratemos de disimular por favor.

-Claro-Respondió James comprendiendo la situación- Lo que sea por tenerte a mi lado.

Al terminar esta frase James y Logan salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras pues ya estaban listos para disimular lo mejor posible, o al menos esa era la idea.

Llegaron al comedor, del lado izquierdo están sentados Brooke Diamond y su asistente Ben, mientras al lado contrario se encuentran el señor y la señora Mitchell.

-Hola buenas noches-Dijo amablemente el apuesto James sentándose junto a su madre.

-Buenas noches joven-Saludo el señor Mitchell sonriendo- Me han dicho que usted y mi hijo son muy buenos amigos.

-Así es papá-Dijo Logan sentándose a lado de su madre- Nos conocimos en la escuela.

-Por cierto señor Mitchell, hay algo que quiero comentarle-Dijo Brooke tomando un sorbo de una copa de vino que estaba frente a ella, pero…

-¿Fue muy difícil llegar?-Preguntó James interrumpiendo a su madre pues sabía que diría algo respecto al noviazgo de él con Logan.

-No para nada-Respondió la madre de Logan- Llegamos bastante bien.

-James basta-Ordeno Brooke al ver lo que tramaba su hijo- Señores Mitchell, necesitan estar al tanto de una situación, no es que sean malas noticias pero necesitan estar enterados.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el señor Mitchell, disimulando ignorar la situación pero ya se imaginaba que sucedía.

-Espero que lo tomen de la mejor manera-Comento gentilmente Brooke- Entiendan que los tiempos han cambiado y todos son libres de elegir lo que les gusta, James y Logan son novios.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto rápidamente la señora Mitchell, aunque lo imaginaba igual que su esposo.

-¡Mamá!-Regaño James a su madre.

-Lo siento James pero así deben ser las cosas-Explico Brooke- Por su puesto, Logan cuenta con mi apoyo incondicional, como les dije anteriormente él ha sabido ganarse el aprecio de esta familia.

-Disculpe señora Diamond-Interrumpió el señor Mitchell- ¿Cree que podamos hablar en privado?

-Seguro-Dijo Brooke tranquilamente- Chicos discúlpennos un segundo, si son tan amables de seguirme a mi oficina.

Los señores Mitchell la siguieron sin voltear si quiera a mirar a Logan, también los siguió Ben, el asistente de la familia dejando solos a James y a Logan.

-Logan, lo siento tanto-Dijo James acercándose a su novio- La imprudencia de mi mamá lo arruino todo y yo…

-Está bien-Dijo Logan tranquilo- La verdad estoy bien, estoy nervioso por lo que piensen mis padres pero igual tu mamá quito un gran peso de encima de mis hombros-Logan se levanto de la silla a brazo a James- Gracias por todo.

Mientras tanto, Brooke está conversando con los padres del inteligente.

-Espero que aprueben el noviazgo de nuestros hijos, son jóvenes y necesitan vivir.

-Lo entiendo señora Diamond-Mintió el padre de Logan- Me alegró saber que Logan es feliz, pero hay un problema.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto comprensiva la madre del guapo

-Lo que pasa es que nos mudaremos-Volvió a mentir hábilmente el señor Mitchell- Hace tiempo que no cierro un buen trato con nadie por lo que pronto me despedirán, antes de que eso suceda nos mudaremos a otro estado, por lo tanto Logan y James tendrán que separarse eventualmente.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó positiva la señora Diamond- Mire, no sé si sea suficiente, pero con tal de que su familia se quede en Minnesota y así Logan no se separe de James yo cerrare trato con usted.

-¿De verdad?- La verdad no le sorprendió la propuesta de la Brooke, ya tenía contemplado que eso ocurriera.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jo, alguien toca la puerta de la rubia.

-Ya voy-Grito Jo bajando las escaleras para abrir la puerta, esta la abre y se sorprende- ¡¿Kendall?! No puede ser, ¡Estás vivo!

Chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué tal les pareció? Kendall fue a ver a Jo, además el plan de los padres de Logan está resultando, lograron engañar a Brooke. Espero sus comentarios, nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo, ya casi es el final así que por ahora se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	21. Capitulo 21: El encuentro

Hola chicos.

Les deseo un buen jueves, que todo sea positivo y alegre este día.

Hoy traigo el último capítulo de la semana, espero y sea de su agrado, creo que más de uno esperaba este capítulo con ansias así que empecemos.

Capitulo 21: El encuentro.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó positiva la señora Diamond- Mire, no sé si sea suficiente, pero con tal de que su familia se quede en Minnesota y así Logan no se separe de James yo cerrare trato con usted.

-¿De verdad?- La verdad no le sorprendió la propuesta de la Brooke, ya tenía contemplado que eso ocurriera.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jo, alguien toca la puerta de la rubia.

-Ya voy-Grito Jo bajando las escaleras para abrir la puerta, esta la abre y se sorprende- ¡¿Kendall?! No puede ser, ¡Estás vivo!

-Hola Jo-Saludo el rubio. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Por Dios Kendall, pasa-Ordeno la rubia dejando entrar al de la mirada esmeralda.

-Gracias-Contesto Kendall ya adentro sentándose en el sillón- ¿Sabes algo de Logan? ¿Sabes en que parte de Londres esta?

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Jo aun sin creer que Kendall estuviese vivo- Logan no fue a ningún lado, vive donde siempre.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto Kendall enojado- Su padre me dijo que lo mandarían a un internado en Londres.

-¡Ese maldito viejo!- Grito enojada Jo- No fue a ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está Logan?-Dijo el rubio levantándose del sillón-¡Quiero verlo!

-Cálmate, Logan fue a una cena con su familia, deja mandarle un mensaje de texto.

De vuelta en la mansión Diamond, Brooke sigue conversando con su futuro socio.

-Claro que es verdad, honestamente no he querido tener una vida pública muy activa por aquí al menos por el momento, pero la situación así lo amerita y nada me hace más feliz que la felicidad de mi hijo, así que está decidido. Con tal de que se queden cerrare trato con ustedes- Contesto Brooke decidida.

Logan y James siguen abrazados esperando la respuesta de los padres del inteligente, cuando las puertas de la oficina se abren ambos se separan.

-Tengo buenas noticias chicos-Dijo con alegría Brooke- Los señores Mitchell están de acuerdo con su relación.

-¿Lo dicen de verdad?-Pregunto Logan incrédulo.

-Claro que si hijo- Dijo inmediatamente el señor Mitchell- Estamos de acuerdo en tu felicidad.

-Gracias papá-Agradeció Logan acercándose para abrazarlo, este acepto el cariño de mala gana.

-Gracias señor Mitchell-Agradeció James dándole la mano a su suegro-Le aseguro que hare todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Logan.

-Lo sé joven-Acepto el saludo-Bien, la noche fue tan agobiante, una disculpa por no terminar la cena pero creo que debemos irnos.

-No se preocupes-Atendió amablemente Brooke-. Pronto nos veremos para cerrar el trato como se debe, por ahora los entiendo pues usted y su esposa devén estar agotados.

-Logan ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?-Invito James- Mañana es el festival de la escuela, solo iré a entregar el trabajo no es necesaria tu presencia en la escuela.

-Por mi está bien-Dijo Brooke- Señor Mitchell ¿Está de acuerdo en que Logan pase esta noche aquí?

-Claro que si – Dio su permiso el padre de Logan- No veo nada de malo, vámonos querida, Logan nos vemos después.

-Está bien-Respondió Logan aun mas confundido, no creía que la amabilidad y comprensión de su padres fuera tanta- Los veré mañana.

El matrimonio salió del lugar, entraron a su auto y tomaron camino hacia su casa.

-Salió bastante bien-Dijo la madre de Logan a su esposo- Brooke creyó tu cuento.

-Lo sé, ahora la tenemos donde queremos, además quien sabe tal voz Logan y James se casen y tendremos acceso a la fortuna Diamond.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan-Felicito la señora Mitchell- Logan hace algo de provecho al fin.

Ahora en casa de Jo.

-Logan no contesta- Aviso Jo- Debió olvidar su teléfono en su casa.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- Pregunto Kendall desesperado- Quiero ver a Logan.

-Tranquilo Romeo- Ordeno Jo- No tiene caso que te pongas así, no puedes ir a su casa, además ya es tarde. Quédate aquí esta noche y mañana iré a su casa, lo traeré aquí y hablaras con él.

-Está bien- Dijo el rubio más tranquilo- Tienes razón, no puedo hacer nada por ahora.

De vuelta en casa de James, ambos están en la habitación del guapo.

-Qué bueno que tus padres me aceptaron-Dijo James contento sentado en su cama- Me alegra que no te separen de mi.

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo Logan en la silla frente a la computadora de su novio- Estoy tranquilo por eso.

-Ahora podemos descansar- Dijo James recostándose en su cama.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Logan levantándose de su asiento- Nos vemos mañana.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir-Respondió el inteligente- Al cuarto de visitas.

-No está bien- Dijo haciéndose a un lado dejando espacio en su cama- Recuéstate conmigo.

-No creo que sea apropiado-Respondió Logan apenado-

-No me interesa, ven Logan.

Al final el inteligente cedió, con una vergüenza que se nota en su rostro, apago la luz de la recamara, camino hacia la cama del guapo y se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda.

James se acercó más a Logan al punto de estar pegado a él, Logan podía sentir la respiración de su novio en su oído.

-Te quiero Logan-Dijo James comenzando a dar besos en el cuello del de cabello negro- Te quiero.

Logan se dejo llevar por los besos de James, cada vez eran más profundos hasta que Logan volteo lo suficiente para que James pudiera darle un beso largo en los labios, el guapo ahora está sobre Logan mientras este lo encadena con sus brazos a su cuerpo.

La noche paso, lo que comenzó como una amistad se convirtió en un romance que ninguno se esperaba.

James está dormido pero sus brazos siguen rodeando la cintura de Logan, pero el listo no puede dormir, siente que le ha sido infiel a Kendall aunque él cree que está muerto, una lagrima brota de su ojo izquierdo cayendo sobre su almohada pues esta acostado de costado.

-Lo siento Kendall-Susurró Logan antes de quedarse dormido.

Kendall esta recostado en el sillón de la casa de Jo y al igual que él, está pensando en su ¿Novio?

-Te extraño Logan-Dijo Kendall antes de quedar dormido

El día llego, la alarma en la recamara de James está sonando y Logan al estar más cerca presiono el botón de apagado.

-Despierta-Dijo Logan volteando a ver a James y dándole un tierno beso en los labios- Es hora de despertar.

-Entendido-Dijo James volviendo a rodear la cintura de Logan y pegándolo a su cuerpo- Quisiera despertar así todos los días.

-Yo igual-Respondió Logan con una sonrisa tímida- Pero debemos arreglarnos e ir a entregar el poema.

-De hecho de eso quiero hablarte-Dijo James soltando a Logan- No tiene caso que vayamos los dos, mejor iré yo. Interpretare el poema en la escuela y nos vemos mas tarde.

-¿Seguro no quieres que te acompañe?

-Estaré bien, ve a tu casa a hablar bien con tus padres, pasare a tu casa por ti más tarde ya que esta más cerca de la escuela que mi casa y vamos a cenar o algo así- Propuso James.

-Me parece bien-Contesto el listo.

-Entonces te enviare un mensaje cuando vaya por ti.

-Claro- Contesto Logan- Entonces iré a mi casa porque olvide mi teléfono ahí ayer.

Mientras tanto en casa de la mejor amiga de Logan.

-¡Ve ahora!-Ordeno Kendall a Jo entrando repentinamente a su habitación.

-Cielos Kendall tranquilízate- Contesto Jo- Tienes suerte de que no tenga clases por la muestra de artes, ya voy solo déjame vestirme

Kendall salió de su habitación para esperar a que Jo terminara de vestirse, aunque las ansias lo comían.

Jo termino rápidamente, salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo pues temía que Kendall la volviera a regañar.

Volviendo a la casa de los Diamond…

-Bien, ten Logan-Dijo James entregando un par de dólares- toma un taxi, lo siento por no poderte llevar a tu casa pero ya es tarde y es mejor que vaya directo a la escuela.

-No te preocupes-Dijo Logan devolviendo el dinero- Tengo efectivo, nos vemos mas tarde.

Mientras tanto Jo regresa a su casa sola, Kendall la espera sentado en la sala, la rubia entra y se encuentra con Kendall.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kendall histérico- ¿Dónde está Logan?

-No lo sé-Respondió Jo- Sus padres dijeron que no está, no me dijeron donde se encuentra solo me cerraron la puerta en la cara como acostumbran.

-Ya no aguanto-Dijo Kendall levantándose del sillón- Nos vemos más tarde, debo ir a un lugar.

-Ten cuidado- Ordeno Jo- Recuerda que los padres de Logan están cerca y si te ven…

-No te preocupes-Tranquilizó Kendall ya en la puerta- Nos vemos más tarde- Dijo ya saliendo de la casa.

De nuevo con James y Logan.

-Por favor acéptalo-Dijo James devolviendo el dinero.

-Bueno-Contesto Logan- No te preocupes, nos vemos luego.

James salió de la casa con una sonrisa dejando a su novio en la casa, montó su motocicleta y fue en dirección a la escuela.

Logan lo vio alejarse y una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Gracias-Dijo Brooke acercándose a Logan por detrás- Nunca había visto a James tan feliz y todo es gracias a ti.

-No debe agradecer-Contesto Logan- Al contrario, gracias a usted por aceptarme y por hablar con mis padres, no sé qué les dijo pero los convenció.

-No fue gran cosa-Explico Brooke- Fueron muy comprensivos, lo único que hice fue evitar que se fueran.

-¿Qué nos fuéramos?- Pregunto Logan

-Si, tu padre me explico que si no cerraba un buen trato rápidamente lo despedirían, ya le dije que firmare solo traeré a mis abogados.

-Ah, ya veo- Respondió Logan aun con ciertas dudas- Bueno nos vemos después señora Diamond, debo ir a mi casa para hablar bien con mis padres, además deje mi teléfono ahí anoche.

-Claro, aquí siempre serás bienvenido-Respondió Brooke viendo alejarse a su querido yerno.

-No pueden despedir a mi papá-Dijo Logan para sí mismo, acercándose a un sitio de taxis- El es socio de la compañía, simplemente es imposible que lo despidan ¿Qué tramara con decirle eso a la mamá de James?

Logan tomo el taxi y dio la dirección correspondiente, el transporte dio inicio al recorrido mientras Logan observa por la ventana la carretera pasar, solo por instinto toma su medalla que está escondida bajo su camisa, empieza a sentir el diseño con sus dedos y recuerda el tiempo con Kendall.

Los recuerdos le afectaron a tal modo de tomar una decisión de último momento.

-Disculpe las molestias-Dijo Logan refiriéndose al conductor- ¿Puede cambiar de rumbo hacia el lago que esta fuera del condado?

-No se preocupe joven-Contesto amablemente el conductor- Vamos para allá.

Llegaron al lugar, Logan pago la cantidad correspondiente y salió del vehículo no sin antes agradecer el servicio del taxista.

Logan camino por el área boscosa recordando la última cita que tuvo con Kendall, caminó un poco más hasta llegar al lago donde Kendall le dio la medalla de plata.

-Kendall-Dijo Logan refiriéndose al lago pero recordando a Kendall- Hace tiempo me trajiste aquí, aquí fue la cita de nuestro primer aniversario y la última cita que tuvimos, un día de campo fue suficiente para mi pues a mí solo me basto estar contigo para ser feliz.

Las palabras de Logan fueron calladas por su llanto.

-Kendall, yo te ame de verdad que sí. Fuiste la primer persona en mi vida y te agradezco por todo-Dijo Logan quitándose la medalla de plata del cuello y tomándola en el aire- Pero debo dejarte ir, esta medalla algún día tenía que transformarse de nuevo en lo que es, solo un objeto y no una condena.

Una persona lo observaba escondido detrás de un árbol, cosa que Logan ignoraba.

-Prometí usar esta medalla el resto de mi vida para recordarte, pero ya no puedo hacerlo. Una persona logro entrar a mi corazón y el no se merece esto, así que hoy es el último día de mi condena-Dijo Logan preparándose para arrojar la medalla al lago- Pero… Pero ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Eso último lo grito mientras el llanto volvía y él se derrumbo aún con el último regalo de Kendall en la mano.

-No puedo olvidarte, por más que quiero convencerme de que ya no te amo no puedo, fuiste la persona más importante en mi vida y lo sigues siendo, ¡Te amo Kendall!

-Yo también te amo Logan-Dijo el rubio que estaba escondido detrás del árbol, acercándose a Logan con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, por favor comenten que las les pareció, si lea agrado o no pues es su opinión y se respeta. ¿Qué les pareció el regreso de Kendall? ¿Creen que regrese con Kendall o se quede con James? Hasta aquí el último capítulo de la semana, los veo el lunes con la continuación además de que casi llegamos al final. Sin más por el momento se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	22. Capitulo 22: Te volveré a enamorar

**Hola chicos.**

 **Espero que este inicio de semana sea positivo. Al fin el capitulo 22, ya estamos a nada del final así que mejor empecemos. Subiré hoy de una vez el capítulo de mañana (Lunes).**

Capitulo 22: Te volveré a enamorar.

Logan caminó por el área boscosa recordando la última cita que tuvo con Kendall, caminó un poco más hasta llegar al lago donde Kendall le dio la medalla de plata.

-Kendall-Dijo Logan refiriéndose al lago pero recordando a Kendall- Hace tiempo me trajiste aquí, aquí fue la cita de nuestro primer aniversario y la última cita que tuvimos, un día de campo fue suficiente para mi pues a mí solo me basto estar contigo para ser feliz.

Las palabras de Logan fueron calladas por su llanto.

-Kendall, yo te ame de verdad que sí. Fuiste la primer persona en mi vida y te agradezco por todo-Dijo Logan quitándose la medalla de plata del cuello y tomándola en el aire- Pero debo dejarte ir, esta medalla algún día tenía que transformarse de nuevo en lo que es, solo un objeto y no una condena.

Una persona lo observaba escondido detrás de un árbol, cosa que Logan ignoraba.

-Prometí usar esta medalla el resto de mi vida para recordarte, pero ya no puedo hacerlo. Una persona logro entrar a mi corazón y el no se merece esto, así que hoy es el último día de mi condena-Dijo Logan preparándose para arrojar la medalla al lago- Pero… Pero ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Eso último lo grito mientras el llanto volvía y él se derrumbo aún con el último regalo de Kendall en la mano.

-No puedo olvidarte, por más que quiero convencerme de que ya no te amo no puedo, fuiste la persona más importante en mi vida y lo sigues siendo, ¡Te amo Kendall!

-Yo también te amo Logan-Dijo el rubio que estaba escondido detrás del árbol, acercándose a Logan con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Logan se quedo paralizado al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba ¿A caso me he vuelto loco? O a caso ¿El fantasma de Kendall ha venido a condenarme? Pensaba el joven aun sin voltear a mirar al rubio.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Logan levantándose lentamente del suelo pero sin darse la vuelta pues temía ver algo que lo asustara- Quien quiera que seas, no es gracioso.

-Logan-Dijo el rubio acercándose más- Soy yo, Kendall.

-¡No juegues conmigo!-Grito Logan aun dando la espalda- Kendall está muerto.

-Loggie yo jamás jugaría contigo, por favor voltea y mírame-Ordeno Kendall.

Logan seguía temeroso y aún con lagrimas en el rostro volteo lentamente con la mirada caída, al estar completamente volteado levanto la cabeza temeroso y lo que vio, bueno vio a Kendall que tenía una sonrisa.

-Logan, te extrañe mucho-Dijo Kendall acercándose más hasta estar frente a Logan- Jamás deje de pensar en ti.

-¡Basta!-Grito Logan alejándose del rubio- Kendall esta muerto ¿Mi mente está jugando conmigo? ¿Me he vuelto loco por el dolor de tu partida?- Esto último lo hizo derramar una lagrima.

-Logan por favor cree en mi-Pidió el rubio acercándose nuevamente- No morí, Jo me lo explico todo-Kendall toma la mano de Logan y la coloco en su pecho- ¿Sientes estos latidos?

Logan miro sorprendido a Kendall, el calor de la mano del rubio, el latir de su corazón, todo era real. Kendall no había muerto.

-¡Kendall!- Grito Logan emocionado y abrazo a este- De verdad eres tú.

-Así es Loggie-Dijo Kendall correspondiendo el abrazo- Volví por ti.

-Espera ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Logan sin soltar a Kendall- ¿Porqué te fuiste?

-Es una larga historia-Comento el rubio soltando a Logan- Mejor siéntate.

Logan obedeció, se sentó en el pasto. Kendall lo hizo igual, al estar ambos sentados Kendall abrazo a Logan con un solo brazo por la cintura para acercar más al inteligente.

 **Recuerdos…**

El día que me fui, fue contra de mi voluntad. Fui a hablar con tus padres, tu mamá no estaba por lo que hable con tu papá.

-Por favor señor Mitchell- Rogué bastante tiempo- Deje en paz a Logan, si le quita el castigo y lo deja en paz le juro que no volveré a ver a Logan.

-¡Demasiado tarde!-Grito el señor Mitchell- Ya lo hemos decidido, Logan saldrá del país en unos días, viajara a un internado en Londres para alejarlo de ti.

-Pero Logan sufrirá, no conoce a nadie, el no quiere irse.

-No me interesa, eso le pasa por hacer cosas inapropiadas- Dijo maliciosamente el padre del inteligente- Yo que tu no volvía a insistir si aun te queda vergüenza, si Logan se va es parte tu culpa también.

En ese momento salí de tu casa, fui a hablar con Jo para que ella hablara con tus padres.

-Lo siento Kendall pero no puedo hacer nada-Dijo Jo desesperada- También fui a hablar con sus padres pero ni siquiera me abrieron la puerta, además si logra escapar solo tendrá más problemas.

-Jo, debemos hacer algo-Dije sin decirle que te llevarían a un internado- Pero creo que tienes razón, si lo ayudamos escapar de alguna manera lo encontraran, el señor Mitchell es influyente, ya voy a mi casa pero ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño antes?

Jo accedió a mi petición, entré pero no podía dejar de pensar en su situación, como tu padre me dijo que te enviaría fuera del país por mi culpa no podía dejar de pensarlo, ahora serías mas infeliz y todo será por mi culpa, en el lavamanos vi un pequeño frasco con pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, las tome sin pensar y salí del baño. Ni siquiera me despedí de Jo, corrí a mi casa a hablar con mi mamá.

-Kendall tranquilízate-Dijo mi mamá- Ya veremos qué hacer.

-No puedo calmarme, Logan será enviado a Londres y todo es mi culpa.

-No te culpes Kendall, sé lo que te digo ese chico era infeliz hasta que te conoció.

-Pero ahora que me conoció está sufriendo aun más.

Al final la noche llegó, yo estaba recostado en mi cama sin poder dormir, la culpa me comía vivo y yo sin poder hacer nada.

-No puedo liberarte-Dije mientras tomaba el frasco de pastillas- Pero puedo condenarme, estaremos a mano y tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar.

Abrí el frasco de medicamento y tome todo el contenido, camine con las fuerzas que me quedaban a la sala para despedirme de mi familia y lo último que recuerdo fue un grito de mi mamá y según ella desperté varios meses después.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

-Kendall, lo siento-Dijo Logan abrazando fuertemente al rubio y comenzando a llorar sobre su pecho- Por no enfrentarme a mis padres te hice pasar por todo eso.

-El que debería disculparse soy yo-Dijo Kendall mientras quita el rostro de su amado de su pecho y lo hace mirarlo- Sino te hubiera besado frente a tu casa no hubieras estado encerrado, además ¿Cómo que te condenaste con esa medalla?

-Juré usarla todo el tiempo-Dijo Logan limpiando sus lágrimas- Así te recordaría y no volvería a amar a nadie.

-Logan, es verdad que te amo-Dijo Kendall secando las lágrimas restantes del rostro de su amado- Pero no puedes condenarte de ese modo, si tienes a alguien más no te detendré.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Logan fingiendo no saber.

-Escuche todo-Dijo Kendall triste- Dijiste que tienes a alguien más, que no se merece tu indiferencia y por eso me olvidarías, no iba a salir para dejarte elegir tu camino pero cuando dijiste que me amabas, pensé que aun podía seguir lo nuestro.

-Kendall, es verdad que una persona me ayudo bastante. Pero no sé si lo que siento por él es amor-Explico el inteligente- Tal vez solo sea agradecimiento, jamás pude olvidarte.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No te lo diré-Contesto Logan.

-Logan, tu eres libre de elegir- Dijo el rubio en tono serio- Si ya no me amas yo entenderé, el amor no es egoísta y yo te amo.

-Kendall por favor no me hagas esto-Dijo Logan alejándose un poco del rubio- No pudo decidir aun.

-No te presionare-Dijo Kendall acercándose de nuevo- Nunca haría tal cosa, es mas creo que es mejor que ya no estés enamorado de mí.

-¿Ah que te refieres?-Preguntó Logan preocupado pues esperaba que Kendall le dijera algo como: Me aburrí de ti y ya podre irme en paz.

-No es lo que piensas-Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa adivinando los pensamientos de Logan- Dijo que es bueno que ya no estés enamorado de mí, porque así podre enamorarte de nuevo.

Kendall soltó un beso apasionado y repentino a Logan, pero este no era común. Los labios de Logan se movían suavemente pero los de Kendall eran desesperados y salvajes, no eran como los tiernos besos a los que el rubio lo había acostumbrado, parecía que se lo comería.

-Lamento ser tan brusco-Dijo Kendall alejándose levemente de los labios de Logan- Pero hace tiempo que tus besos me hacían falta, me hace falta Loggie.

Logan se sonrojo ante el comentario, un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que Kendall amaba, el rubio volvió con los besos que a la vez eran correspondidos por Logan, Kendall seguía tan desesperado como al inicio, poco a poco fue recostándose sobre Logan sin dejar de besarlo.

-Te amo-Dijo Kendall agitado y con palabras ahogadas pues no podía dejar de besar a Logan ni para hablar- Te amo Loggie.

Para sorpresa del rubio Logan no respondió lo mismo, solo siguió "Jugando" con Kendall, al rubio no le importo en ese momento pues quería seguir con los besos y caricias.

 **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leer y comentar de verdad les agradezco tanto. ¿Creen que el amor que Logan siente por James sea suficiente para elegirlo? O a caso La pasión de Kendall será quien triunfe. Bien no se preocupes que mañana lo sabrán, sin más por el momento se despide B.J Ríos.**


	23. Capitulo 23: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

**Hola chicos.**

 **Espero que estén bien, feliz martes a todos y que todo sean cosas buenas en su vida. Empecemos.**

Capitulo 23: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Lamento ser tan brusco-Dijo Kendall alejándose levemente de los labios de Logan- Pero hace tiempo que tus besos me hacían falta, me hace falta Loggie.

Logan se sonrojo ante el comentario, un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que Kendall amaba, el rubio volvió con los besos que a la vez eran correspondidos por Logan, Kendall seguía tan desesperado como al inicio, poco a poco fue recostándose sobre Logan sin dejar de besarlo.

-Te amo-Dijo Kendall agitado y con palabras ahogadas pues no podía dejar de besar a Logan ni para hablar- Te amo Loggie.

Para sorpresa del rubio Logan no respondió lo mismo, solo siguió "Jugando" con Kendall, al rubio no le importo en ese momento pues quería seguir con los besos y caricias.

No llegaron a más, Kendall solo quería volver a probar esos suaves y tiernos labios. Kendall esta recostado en el pasto con su cabeza encima de su brazo derecho, Logan tiene su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kendall.

-Logan-Llamo el rubio al de cabello oscuro.

-Dime.

-Ese chico del que hablas, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ya te dije que no te diré su nombre-Respondió Logan un poco molesto- No quiero más problemas Kendall.

-Está bien, pero ¿Lo quieres?-Preguntó Kendall en tono serio.

-No lo sé, es muy buena persona no lo dudo, el problema es que el no es tú.

-Entonces ¿Me eliges a mi?-Preguntó Kendall esperanzado.

Logan no respondió nada, el corazón de Logan le pertenece a Kendall sin lugar a dudas, pero la mente del inteligente esta con James ya que sus padres aprobaron esa relación y seguro con Kendall no sería de ese modo.

-Logan ¿Estas dudando?-Pregunto el rubio.

-No es eso, es solo que necesito algo de tiempo para reflexionar.

-No te preocupes, ye te voy a esperar y no importa cuál sea tu decisión, mi corazón estará contigo.

-Debo irme-Respondió Logan incomodo ante el comentario del más alto- Mis padres están esperándome en casa.

-¿Te puedo ver mañana?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Si, es mas pide a Jo mi número telefónico para hablar más tarde.

-Entendido-Respondió Kendall con una enorme sonrisa-La espera valió la pena, hace tiempo que me hacías falta Loggie, me quedare aquí un momento más, además si nos ven juntos cosas malas sucederán de nuevo.

-Tienes razón Kendall, entonces ya me voy, te quiero Kendall.

En ese momento el inteligente se levanto del suelo y camino fuera del área boscosa, mientras tanto Kendall se quedo recostado con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción provocada por el "te quiero" De Logan.

Logan esta en un taxi de nuevo rumbo a su casa, estuvo con Kendall por lo menos dos horas y aunque hubiese querido estar más tiempo con él, debía aclarar bien el noviazgo de James con sus padres y debía decidir qué hacer con James o Kendall, una batalla entre la razón (James) Y el corazón (Kendall) Se disputaba dentro del joven inteligente.

El de cabello oscuro llego a su destino, pago la cantidad correspondiente y fue a su casa casi corriendo, al entrar vio que sus padres están en la sala viendo el televisor.

-Hola-Saludo Logan intimidado por la mirada de sus padres.

-Hola-Dijo el señor Mitchell- ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?

-Fui con James-Mintió el inteligente- Fuimos a la escuela y vine por mi celular que olvide, el pasara por mi más tarde aquí.

-Entiendo-Dijo su madre- Con respecto al noviazgo.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Logan temeroso.

-No lo dejes ir, ese chico se ve de buena familia no como ese tal Kendall.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Logan molesto.

-James es un buen partido para ti, tiene un estatus social elevado, una educación respetable y Kendall solo era promedio.

-Pero yo quería a Kendall-Dijo aun más molesto el de cabello negro- ¿No habían dicho que estaban felices con que yo fuera feliz?

-Y eres feliz-Insistió el padre- Con James ahora eres feliz.

Logan ignoro el comentario y fue a su habitación, ayer sus padres parecían comprensivos y ahora volvieron a ser tan malos como de costumbre.

Al entrar vio su teléfono celular en su cama, al activarlo se encontró con 6 llamadas perdidas de Jo del día anterior y un mensaje de texto que decía.

"Logan tienes que venir, es urgente tu presencia en mi casa"

Logan se imagino que era por Kendall ya que el rubio le comento que llego con Jo en la noche, no quería hablar con nadie ya que su confusión era bastante así que solo respondió el mensaje.

"Jo se lo de Kendall, solo te pido que le des mi número telefónico y no le hables acerca de James, ya veré que hacer por favor no digas nada y luego iré a verte"

Al enviar el mensaje se recostó un momento, aproximadamente las funciones escolares terminarían en una hora por lo que tenía tiempo de recostarse un momento a meditar lo ocurrido.

-Amo a Kendall-Dijo Logan en voz baja- Pero mis padres están de acuerdo con mi noviazgo con James, además no quiero lastimarlo, ha sido tan paciente y bueno conmigo, le debó tanto.

Logan meditó por diez minutos, luego recordó que traía puesta la ropa del día anterior y que James quería comer fuero con el así que se dio una pequeña pero necesaria ducha, se puso una playera negra lisa y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis negros, pero esta vez no usó la medalla de plata, fue directo al mueble donde tenía el cofre escondido, lo abrió y vio su reflejo por un momento en el espejo incrustado en la tapa de esté.

-Ya no te necesito, pero aún debes estar cerca de mi-Susurró Logan mientras guardaba la medalla en el cofre, lo cerró y lo escondió de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Kendall llegó a casa de Jo obviamente con cuidado de que no lo vieran los padres de Logan. Toco la puerta y fue atendida rápidamente por la rubia.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Regañó Jo a Kendall mientras este entraba a la casa- Logan me mando un mensaje de texto diciendo que ya sabe que estás vivo ¿Fuiste a su casa? Es muy arriesgado y…

-Cálmate-Interrumpió Kendall- No lo fui a buscar, el llego a mí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Fui al lago-Relató el rubio- ahí tuvimos nuestra última cita. Solo estaba pensando en Logan cuando el llego, yo estaba escondido detrás de un árbol y el comenzó a lamentar mi "Muerte" Pero dijo algo que me tiene inquieto.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Logan dijo que amaba a alguien más, que esa persona no merece la indiferencia de Logan y cuando dijo eso casi me derrumbo, pensé en no salir de mi escondite e irme de nuevo pero…

-¿Pero qué?-Preguntó Jo ansiosa.

-En ese momento dijo que no me olvidaba, por más que quería renunciar a mi no puede olvidarme, eso me da esperanzas.

-Eso es bueno, supongo.

-Por cierto-Dijo Kendall sentándose en el sillón y mirando fijamente a Jo- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿De quién?-Fingió Jo no saber a lo que se refería.

-De eso chico que Logan hablaba, ¿Es su novio?

 _ **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, mañana nueva actualización así que no se preocupen. Por favor comenten que tal les pareció, si les gusto o no y bueno por ahora se despide: B.J Ríos.**_


	24. Capitulo 24: ¿Regresar?

**Hola chicos:**

 **¡Feliz miércoles! Buenas vibras a todos. Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que todo en su vida esté en calma. Gracias a todos por leer mis historias así como comentarlas. Empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 24: ¿Regresar?**

-Logan dijo que amaba a alguien más, que esa persona no merece la indiferencia de Logan y cuando dijo eso casi me derrumbo, pensé en no salir de mi escondite e irme de nuevo pero…

-¿Pero qué?-Preguntó Jo ansiosa.

-En ese momento dijo que no me olvidaba, por más que quería renunciar a mi no puede olvidarme, eso me da esperanzas.

-Eso es bueno, supongo.

-Por cierto-Dijo Kendall sentándose en el sillón y mirando fijamente a Jo- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿De quién?-Fingió Jo no saber a lo que se refería.

-De eso chico que Logan hablaba, ¿Es su novio?

-No sé de qué me hablas-Mintió Jo- A mi no me ha dicho nada.

-Vamos Jo no quieras engañarme, Logan te cuenta todo.

-De verdad no lo sé, tal vez olvidó decírmelo.

Mientras tanto Logan se termina de vestir para encontrarse con James.

-¿Qué hago? No puedo hablar sobre Kendall con James, no quiero lastimarlo-Decía Logan para sí mismo mientras abrochaba los botones de una camisa blanca- Lo quiero, pero no sé si lo amo.

Ya terminando, su teléfono celular recibió un mensaje.

"Ya termino la presentación, ¿Está bien si paso por ti ahora?"- James.

"Si, aquí me cuentas como te fue"-Logan.

-Tengo que decidirme, ni uno ni otro merece que lo engañe, pero no sé qué hacer- Susurró el inteligente.

Kendall seguía discutiendo con la bonita, o sea Jo.

-Jo no me mientas-Advirtió el rubio- No hare nada alocado, solo quiero saber el nombre de ese sujeto.

-¡Ya te dije que no se!-Dijo Jo enfadada- Logan no me ha dicho nada, tal vez lo conoció en su nueva escuela.

-¿Qué escuela?-Preguntó Kendall con una ceja levantada- ¿Se cambio de escuela?

-Pensé que sabias-Justifico Jo- Los padres de Logan lo mandaron a una escuela distinta, ¡Pero no sé donde esta ni como se llama!

-¡Jo!-Grito Kendall- Ahora resulta que no sabes nada de Logan.

-¿Quién es Logan?- Bromeo Jo.

-¡Basta!- Kendall molesto.

De vuelta en casa de Logan, este está esperando a James en el sillón con el casco prestado, ésta nervioso (Obviamente) pero decidió no contarle nada a James hasta estar seguro de qué hacer con su vida.

Alguien llama a la puerta, el pelinegro se imagino que se trataba de James así que fue a abrir.

-¡Hola!- Saludo alegremente James- Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias-Dijo Logan apenado-Tu igual.

-¿Estás listo para irnos?

-Si-Contesto mostrando el casco- Vamos.

De nuevo con Kendall y Jo…

-Ya te dije que no sé nada-Se defendió Jo- Si quieres te puedo dar el número telefónico de Logan pero es todo lo que hare.

-¡Bien!-Se resigno Kendall- Esta bien, hazlo por favor.

Jo tomó su teléfono, entro a sus contactos y dictó el número correspondiente.

-Lamento reaccionar de ese modo-Se disculpo Kendall- Es solo que estoy preocupado, no quiero presionar a Logan pero lo quiero solo para mí.

-No te preocupes-Consoló Jo- Solo dale tiempo, comprenderás que su situación es un tanto alarmante, además conociéndolo no quiere lastimar a nadie.

-Lo sé, ese chico vale oro-Dijo Kendall mientras sonríe- ¿Me puedo volver a quedar aquí? Si no es mucha molestia.

-Adelante estas en su casa-Conforto Jo a su invitado- No hay problema.

Mientras los amigos conversaban, nuestro chico listo y el guapo están comiendo en un restaurante un poco elegante, sin excederse en ese detalle. Ambos están sentados en una mesa obviamente para dos personas, sentados frente a frente.

-Todo se ve muy bien-Dijo Logan observando su comida- Gracias James.

-No debes agradecer todo lo que hago por ti-Dijo James extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Logan- Todo lo hago se corazón, porque te quiero.

Logan ocultó su mirada de la de James, aun no sabía qué hacer y James no lo hace más sencillo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó James.

-No, no es nada-Refuto Logan- Solo, estoy cansado eso es todo.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, estoy bien-Respondió Logan aun sin mirar a James- por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en la presentación?

-Me fue bien-Dijo James sonriendo- Pero quedamos en segundo lugar.

-¿Quién ganó?-Preguntó Logan Intrigado.

-No sé el nombre de la chica que compitió-Dijo James mientras toma un poco de la bebida que estaba frente a él- Pero es de la escuela Big Stone country.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Logan sorprendido- Esa es mi antigua escuela.

-Que coincidencia, deben estar acostumbrados a ganar porque al parecer no es la primera vez que ocurre.

-Algo así-Respondió Logan- Pero bueno, un segundo lugar no está mal para ser la primera vez que nuestra escuela compite.

-Lo mismo digo, bueno esta es una manera de celebrar el segundo lugar.

La plática duro bastante así como la comida, pero es hora de regresar a casa ya que la noche está llegando. James pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del establecimiento, como es de costumbre James subió primero a la motocicleta, lo siguió Logan sentándose y abrazando a James (Aunque no con tanta confianza como antes ya que la culpabilidad lo tiene tenso) James avanzo con rumbo a casa de Logan.

El camino fue corto, llegaron rápidamente. Logan bajo del vehículo cuando está encendido solo que estacionado.

-Nos vemos mañana-Se despidió James con una sonrisa- ¿No quieres volver a quedarte en mi casa?

-Estoy bien James-Dijo Logan recordando que vería a Kendall mañana- No te preocupes, te veo mañana.

-Está bien-Dijo James dándole una cálida sonrisa- Te veo mañana.

-Descansa-Dijo Logan dándole un beso en la mejilla a James.

El guapo arrancó aun más feliz por el beso del inteligente y fue rumbo a su casa, mientras tanto Logan abrió la puerta de su casa y entró lentamente, al ver que sus padres no estaban en la sala fue directo a su habitación y se encerró para no ser interrumpido en su meditación.

-¿Qué hago? No puedo engañar a James, pero no quiero separarme de Kendall ¿Qué hago?

El timbre de su teléfono celular interrumpió su pensamiento, un mensaje de un número desconocido estaba en su pantalla así que lo leyó para ver de quien se trataba.

"Logan me encanto verte hoy y poder besar esos labios que hace tanto anhelaba y acariciar tu piel como antes, te pido que nos veamos mañana temprano en casa de Jo para estar seguros, no creas que te estoy presionando es solo que las horas que te vi fueron tan pocas que me haces falta aún mas"- Kendall.

Logan se sonrojo con el comentario de Kendall, el también quería verlo y ya lo había planeado así que…

"Lo sé Kendall, ya veré que hacer pero voy temprano a casa de Jo, gracias por comprender"-Logan.

"Nos vemos mañana, ten una dulce noche"-Kendall.

"Tu igual sueña lindo, que descanses"-Logan.

"¡Claro que soñare lindo, porque soñare contigo!"-Kendall.

El sonrojo volvió y esta vez más intenso, los comentarios de Kendall son tan directos que era imposible no sonrojarse con escucharlos o leerlos.

Mientras Logan estaba pensando en Kendall, James está en su casa tomando una taza de café, cuando su mamá se acercó a él con una gran noticia.

-James-Llamo Brooke a su hijo- Tengo noticias que darte.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó James

-Me hablaron de una agencia de modelaje, están buscando talentos nuevos y quieren que te presentes.

-¡Qué gran oportunidad!-Dijo James entusiasmado- ¿Dónde será?

-Ese es el problema-Dijo la señora Diamond con un tono serio- Si aceptas deberás regresar L.A.

-¿Qué?-Dijo James preocupado- No quiero irme aun ¿Qué pasara con mi relación con Logan?

 _ **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y bueno espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora que James debe regresar a Los Ángeles? La respuesta está en el capítulo de mañana así que estén atentos, por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	25. Capitulo 25: Me decido por…

**Hola chicos:**

 **Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida sea agradable. Hoy es el último capítulo de la semana y bueno espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Empecemos!**

 **Capitulo 25: Me decido por…**

Mientras Logan estaba pensando en Kendall, James está en su casa tomando una taza de café, cuando su mamá se acercó a él con una gran noticia.

-James-Llamo Brooke a su hijo- Tengo noticias que darte.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó James

-Me hablaron de una agencia de modelaje, están buscando talentos nuevos y quieren que te presentes.

-¡Qué gran oportunidad!-Dijo James entusiasmado- ¿Dónde será?

-Ese es el problema-Dijo la señora Diamond con un tono serio- Si aceptas deberás regresar L.A.

-¿Qué?-Dijo James preocupado- No quiero irme aun ¿Qué pasara con mi relación con Logan?

-No lo sé cariño-Dijo Brooke sobando el brazo de su hijo- Esa decisión te la dejo a tu criterio.

-¿No hay otra opción?

-Bueno si es que no te quieres separar, puedes tratar de convencerlo de ir contigo.

-¡Esa es una buena idea!-Dijo James entusiasmado- Logan podrá conocer más lugares y así no tendré que separarme de él.

-Aunque debes hablar primero con sus padres, para ver si están de acuerdo con el viaje porque si es así, estarían fuera de Minnesota por un largo tiempo- Advirtió Brooke Diamond- Si aceptas el contrato son seis largos meses de trabajo.

-Si mamá, espero que acepten-Dijo James sonriendo.

Logan sigue en su habitación, ya esta recostado en su cama pensando que pueda hacer con su situación.

-De verdad es tan difícil decidir, quiero a Kendall de verdad que sí, pero James es tan lindo conmigo y mis padres lo aceptan- Decía Logan para sí mismo, pero recordó que James pasaría por él en la mañana- ¿Qué hago? James pasara por mi mañana y debo ver a Kendall, tendré que inventar algo.

Logan tomo su teléfono celular y mando un mensaje al guapo.

"Hola James, disculpa que te moleste tan tarde pero no iré a la escuela mañana, me siento enfermo"- Logan.

"Hola Logan, ¿No quieres que te vaya a ver antes de ir a la escuela?"- James.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien solo necesito descansar"-Logan.

"Está bien, cuídate mucho. Por cierto de todos modos pasare a verte después de la escuela, necesito decirte algo muy importante, descansa."-James.

Logan se quedo pensando un poco si lo que hace es correcto, de cierta manera le está siendo infiel a James pero no hay otra opción.

Poco a poco Logan se fue quedando dormido, mañana debía salir a la misma hora como si fuera a la escuela para que sus padres no sospecharan, otra huída se aproxima.

James por su lado igual esta quedándose dormido con la ilusión de poder viajar con Logan y estar con él todo ese tiempo.

La noche fue abandonando poco a poco el lugar y el día daba su luz, es hora de que Logan despierte para que sus padres no sospechen de su huída.

Se levanto de la cama, tomo una ducha algo larga para hacer tiempo. Al salir se puso una playera roja, pantalón azul de mezclilla y tenis rojos. Se peino como es de costumbre, tomo su mochila y salió de su casa hasta sin desayunar.

Mientras tanto en la casa Diamond, este ya está arreglado y esta desayunando un plato de cereal con leche cuando de repente llega su mamá.

-¡Buenos días hijo!-Saludo Brooke a su hijo- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien mamá-Respondió James comiendo una cucharada de su desayuno- Solo estoy algo ansioso por la propuesta que le haré a Logan.

-No te preocupes hijo, si gustas yo hablare con sus padres de nuevo-Sugirió la señora Diamond- La última vez salió bastante bien.

-En eso tienes razón-Dijo James con confianza mientras se levanta de su asiento- Debo irme ya es tarde.

-Si hijo, adelante cuídate mucho.

James solo asintió con la cabeza en señal que escuchó la sugerencia de su madre.

Mientras tanto, Logan va camino a casa de su mejor amiga para poder conversar con Kendall, no está seguro de que hacer pero quiere poder ver a Kendall por lo menos para aclarar la situación.

Llego a la casa de la rubia, Jo abrió la puerta con la mochila puesta en su espalda.

-¡Logan!-Dijo Jo sorprendida- Que bueno que llegaste, Kendall está a punto de sufrir un infarto por tantas emociones y yo también por la situación. ¡Kendall está vivo! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo aun estoy impactada y…

-Respira Jo-Ordeno Logan- Yo también estoy impactado por la noticia, incluso creí que estaba loco.

-Bien Loggie, Kendall está en mi habitación. Yo debo irme a la escuela, arregla tu situación y solo te puedo decir que tomes la mejor decisión posible.

-Gracias Jo, no te preocupes por mí ya veré que hacer. Por cierto muchas gracias por hacer esto, es muy lindo de tu parte que quieras apoyarnos.

La rubia sonrió por el comentario, salió de la casa y dejo pasar a Logan.

El inteligente caminó lentamente, subió las escaleras y avanzo aun más para llegar a la habitación de Jo.

El pelinegro toco la puerta llamando la atención del rubio que estaba recostado en la cama de su amiga.

-¿Kendall?-Llamo Logan aun sin atravesar la puerta- Soy yo, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Logan-Contesto Kendall levantándose de la cama para recibirlo.

El listo abrió la puerta y entro con miedo y algo de tristeza pues sabe que después de este encuentro, la decisión debe tomarse.

-Hola Loggie-Dijo Kendall acercándose a Logan, lo tomo por la cintura con ambas manos y trato de acercar sus labios con los Logan, pero…

-¡No!-Dijo Logan bruscamente rechazando el beso de rubio volteado su rostro- Lo siento Kendall.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Kendall soltando a Logan- A caso es que ¿Ya no me quieres?

-Kendall, yo-Dijo Logan dejando derramar un par de lagrimas- No puedo mentirte, en nuestro tiempo el sentido de adrenalina y el miedo de ser atrapados es lo que me acercó a ti, pero ahora estoy con alguien que me hace sentir seguro, mis padres saben que estoy con él y por primera vez en toda mi vida me apoyan.

-¿Entonces?-Dijo Kendall- ¿Es tu última palabra?

-Si Kendall-Al terminar de decir eso Logan se volteo dando la espalda a Kendall- Ya no te quiero como antes, lamento decirlo así pero creo que es lo mejor para nosotros.

El silencio invadió aquella habitación, Logan evitaba a toda costa voltear a mirar a Kendall, sus lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Está bien Logan-Dijo Kendall serio y triste- Comprendo tu situación y respeto tu decisión, es injusto que te pida volver a quererme. Solamente te voy a pedir algo, si lo haces me iré de aquí y no volveré a buscarte.

-¿De qué se trata?-Pregunto Logan sin dar la cara-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Dilo de frente-Ordeno el rubio- Quiero que me des la cara y me digas que ya no me quieres y respetare tus sentimientos. Si haces eso significa que de verdad me superaste.

Logan dejo rodar aun mas lagrimas de tristeza, realmente no quería voltear. No quiere enfrentar la situación de ver el rostro del rubio.

-¿Bien?-Pregunto Kendall aun más serio- Te escucho, dame la cara Loggie.

Logan volteo lentamente, limpio sus lágrimas con su mano, miro fijamente a Kendall y…

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-Dijo Logan rompiendo por completo en llanto- Kendall no te he superado, yo te amo pero…

-¿pero qué?-Pregunto Kendall acercándose de nuevo a Logan abrazándolo para consolarlo.

-No te puedo perder de nuevo, mis padres son capaces de cualquier cosa si saben que estás vivo y no quiero volver a escondernos.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso-Dijo Kendall limpiando sus lágrimas- Estoy contigo y tu conmigo, lo que pase después no importa siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

-No es tan simple Kendall, ¿Qué le diré a James?

-Así que ese es su nombre-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-No es el momento Kendall-Dijo Logan molesto- Ahora no se qué hacer, el ha sido tan bueno conmigo y no es justo para él.

-Pero tampoco lo es para ti, te has sacrificado toda tu vida por complacer a los demás y tu igual mereces ser feliz-Dijo el rubio dándole un beso en los labios para lograr callar su llanto incontrolable, el beso fue lento y con cariño pero leve, se separaron a los pocos segundos- Si él te quiere, entenderá que tus sentimientos no los controlas.

 _ **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado. Ahora ¿Creen que la decisión haya sido definitiva? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo (El lunes) por favor comenten que tal les pareció y bueno por ahora se despide: B.J Ríos.**_


	26. Capitulo 26: ¿Me extrañaste?

**Hola chicos.**

 **Espero que estén muy bien, que inicien esta semana con toda la actitud y que todo sea alegre y positivo en sus vidas.**

 **Hoy tengo un capítulo especial que sé les encantara, Solo puedo agradecerles por seguirla y esperar que les agrade. Sin más por el momento, empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 26: ¿Me extrañaste?**

No te preocupes ahora por eso-Dijo Kendall limpiando sus lágrimas- Estoy contigo y tu conmigo, lo que pase después no importa siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

-No es tan simple Kendall, ¿Qué le diré a James?

-Así que ese es su nombre-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-No es el momento Kendall-Dijo Logan molesto- Ahora no se qué hacer, el ha sido tan bueno conmigo y no es justo para él.

-Pero tampoco lo es para ti, te has sacrificado toda tu vida por complacer a los demás y tu igual mereces ser feliz-Dijo el rubio dándole un beso en los labios para lograr callar su llanto incontrolable, el beso fue lento y con cariño pero leve, se separaron a los pocos segundos- Si él te quiere, entenderá que tus sentimientos no los controlas.

-Si Kendall pero no es tan sencillo como lo planteas, el es muy sensible.

-Entonces dices que estarás con el por lastima.

-No es eso…

-Claro que si Logan-Dijo Kendall un poco molesto- No quiero ser grosero Loggie pero así como es preferible eso a que se entere que lo engañas.

Logan sabía que el rubio tenía razón, sin embargo la solo idea de lastimar a James lo atormentaba.

-Tienes razón Kendall-Dijo Logan soltando a Kendall y dándole la espalda de nuevo- Debo hablar con él, necesita saber que no lo quiero de ese modo.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Brooke Diamond hacia una llamada a la casa de la familia Mitchell, la mamá de Logan contesto la llamada.

-¿Hola?-Saludó la madre del inteligente.

-¡Buenos días señora Mitchell!- Dijo amablemente la madre de James- Habla Brooke Diamond, la futura socia de su marido.

-Ah, ¡Hola!-Dijo la señora Mitchell- ¿Qué sucede?

-Espero no verme muy atrevida, pero hay algo muy importante que debo comentarles a usted y a su esposo.

-Mi esposo no se encuentra, pero puede hablar conmigo.

-Verá iré al grano, mi hijo está pensando en irse a Los Ángeles.

-¿Qué? -Dijo asustada la madre de Logan- Pero que pasar con el negocio de mi marido, es decir con eso y la relación de los chicos.

-Esa es mi preocupación, pero James tiene una solución para eso.

-¿Cuál es esa solución?

-Llevarse a Logan consigo, pero para eso necesitamos su aprobación claro está.

-No lo sé señora Diamond, es muy pronto para que viajen juntos ¿No lo cree? Además ¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

-James asistirá a una agencia de modelaje, el contrato que debe firmar lo tendrá ocupado aproximadamente por seis meses.

-No le prometo nada Señora Brooke, pero lo comentare con mi esposo cuando vuelva.

-Está bien señora Mitchell, comprendo que es una decisión muy importante pero de ese modo no se separan, además tal vez Logan encuentre más oportunidades en L.A, piénsenlo.

-Está bien, sabrá mi decisión más tarde, nos vemos luego-

La señora Mitchell dejo la llamada, la idea parece oportuna para las intenciones que tiene la malvada pareja, sin embargo dejarlo ir les restaría poder sobre Logan y tal vez esté se podría revelar contra sus padres.

Mientras la mente de la señora Mitchell piensa que hacer, Kendall y Logan siguen conversando sus preocupaciones y recordando sus mejores momentos antes de ser separados durante tanto tiempo.

-Logan, ¿De verdad serias capaz de volver a esconderte por mí?-Pregunto Kendall abrazando a Logan.

-Si Kendall, pero no sé si sea correcto, ya no me quiero esconder para verte.

-¿Qué pasaría si huimos?-Propuso Kendall.

-No puedo hacerlo, no tenemos a donde ir y si vamos con tu mamá solo le daríamos problemas.

-Pero si tuviéramos el dinero suficiente para ir a un lugar distinto, que sus padres desconozcan ¿Te irías conmigo?

La propuesta de Kendall es arriesgada, pero si quiere estar con él esa parece ser la única opción.

-Si-Respondió Logan- Si tuviéramos suficiente dinero, me iría contigo.

El rostro de Kendall se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa, besó con emoción a Logan y esté solo se dejo llevar, los brazos de Kendall dejaron de abrazar el cuerpo pequeño de Logan y comenzaron a acariciar la espalda del inteligente por debajo de su playera.

-Kendall, no es apropiado esto-Dijo Logan con la voz cortada por los labios de Kendall que no dejaban de besarlo- Estamos en casa de Jo, hay que respetar.

-No te preocupes Loggie-Dijo Kendall ahora besando el cuello de Logan- Ella fue quien me dio la idea.

Una risita tímida salió de los labios de Logan al escuchar esas palabras, la misma que fue desapareciendo entre gemidos provocados por los besos y caricias cada vez más profundas e intimas que Kendall le brindaba.

-Vamos Loggie, o a caso ¿No me extrañaste?-Dijo Kendall apartándose del inteligente y quitándose su camisa- Porque yo a ti si amor.

-Basta Kendall-Dijo Logan avergonzado y dándole la espalda- Sabes que sí.

Kendall sonrió por la acción de Logan, esa inocencia que siempre lo caracterizó lo atrapaba de tal modo que lo avergonzaba a propósito para ver esa ternura acompañada por un tono rosado que aparece en las mejillas del inteligente.

-Acércate Loggie-Dijo Kendall sentándose en la cama de Jo- ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-¡Ya Kendall! Ya voy.

Logan se acerco tímidamente y se sentó a lado del rubio que lo espera sin camisa, al sentarse Kendall rodeo su cintura con una mano y acercando sus labios a los suyos para besarse aun más. Poco a poco Logan fue cediendo a los deseos del rubio, el inteligente se recostó en la cama boca arriba mientras Kendall se encima en el sin dejar de besarlo.

Logan esta bajo Kendall, solo reacciona a los besos y caricias del rubio y corresponde como es debido. Las caricias de Kendall son muy distintas a las de James, mientras el castaño lo hace con cariño y tiene cierto patrón en el orden que acaricia, Kendall es más salvaje e impredecible. Logan ama eso, le cuesta admitirlo pero el peligro que Kendall le ofrece es más atractivo que la seguridad de James.

-Loggie-Dijo Kendall besando el cuello del inteligente- Te amo.

De nuevo el silencio inundo el lugar, parece que Logan duda de nuevo, o eso parecía hasta que…

-Yo también te amo Kendall-Dijo Logan acariciando la espalda de Kendall.

El alma del rubio regreso a su cuerpo, esas palabras fueron lo único que Kendall necesitaba para aferrarse más a Logan y luchar por él como lo hacía antes.

Kendall volvió del cuello a los labios de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión que antes, sus labios eran incontrolables. Sus manos acarician las piernas de Logan mientras este sigue acariciando su espalda y correspondiendo los besos.

 **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que no se molesten por las "escenas" de amor entre Kendall y Logan pero me parecieron necesarias para que notaran la diferencia entre James y Kendall. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno no me queda más que agradecer infinitamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis creaciones y seguirla hasta el inminente final. Mañana nuevo capítulo, por ahora se despide: B.J Ríos.**


	27. Capitulo 27: El enfrentamiento

**Hola chicos:**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, que todo en su vida sea positivo y que si se encuentran en una situación difícil encuentren la manera de solucionarlo. Hoy les tengo otro capítulo y les pido perdón por no seguir con el orden acordado pero por situaciones ajenas a ni, no me fue posible ser tan constante pero no se preocupen que no volverá a ocurrir. Espero que lo disfruten, que comenten que tal les pareció y bueno, empecemos:**

 **Capitulo 27: El enfrentamiento.**

-Loggie-Dijo Kendall besando el cuello del inteligente- Te amo.

De nuevo el silencio inundo el lugar, parece que Logan duda de nuevo, o eso parecía hasta que…

-Yo también te amo Kendall-Dijo Logan acariciando la espalda de Kendall.

El alma del rubio regreso a su cuerpo, esas palabras fueron lo único que Kendall necesitaba para aferrarse más a Logan y luchar por él como lo hacía antes.

Kendall volvió del cuello a los labios de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión que antes, sus labios eran incontrolables. Sus manos acarician las piernas de Logan mientras este sigue acariciando su espalda y correspondiendo los besos.

El tiempo se fue entre besos y caricias, lo que comenzó como simples caricias termino en un desastre en la cama de Jo, pero calma y serenidad en el cuerpo de Kendall que al fin después de tanto tiempo pudo poseer y hacer suyo el cuerpo del pequeño Logan.

Ambos están totalmente desnudos, solo con las cobijas color violeta de Jo cubriendo sus cuerpos, Kendall esta recostado sobre una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra sirviendo de almohada para Logan.

-Hoy hablare con él-Dijo Logan- Hablare con él, le explicare la situación y me disculpare.

-¿Y tus padres?-Pregunto Kendall serio.

-Aun no sé, al parecer cambiaron desde aquel entonces, aceptaron a James pero…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que solo lo hicieron para obtener la firma de la señora Diamond, la madre de James.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es una corazonada, nunca estoy seguro de lo que son capaces de hacer-Dijo Logan revisando su teléfono celular- Ya debo irme, se supone que fui a la escuela y si no estoy en mi casa sospecharan, aun no estoy listo para enfrentar a mis padres.

-Está bien Loggie-Dijo Kendall acercándose de nuevo al rostro del inteligente y dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Te podrías voltear?-Pregunto Logan avergonzado- Estoy desnudo, debo buscar mi ropa y no quiero que me veas.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Kendall juguetón- Después de que te hice mío de nuevo ¿Aun te avergüenza que te vea desnudo?

-¡Kendall! No digas eso-Dijo Logan aun más avergonzado- Solo, voltéate por favor.

El rubio obedeció de mala gana, Logan se levanto rápidamente, tomo su ropa que esta botada en el suelo, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar darle tentaciones a Kendall de voltear.

-¡Termine!-Aviso Logan al rubio- Ya debo irme, se supone que debo llegar en diez minutos a mi casa.

-Está bien Loggie-Dijo Kendall levantándose de la cama, destapado sin importarle estar completamente desnudo y acercándose lentamente al joven inteligente- Te hablare más tarde, espero que todo salga bien con ese chico.

-Está bien-Dijo Logan volteándose en seguida- Nos vemos pronto Kendall, debo irme- El inteligente se alejo lo más rápido posible sin voltear a mirar a Kendall.

Tomo su mochila que estaba sobre el suelo, abrió la puerta principal y salió de la casa, sin embargo iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió la mirada de una persona que lo observaba en la distancia, alguien vio que el joven Logan salió de la casa de su amiga Jo y no estaba en la escuela como se suponía.

El inteligente siguió su camino, pensando cual sería la mejor manera de contarle a James sobre la existencia de Kendall, no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera pero si no lo hace jamás podrá estar en paz consigo mismo.

Logan ya va avanzando en el camino, mientras Kendall salió de la casa donde se hospeda con dirección a la tienda, tal vez para comprar comida o algo parecido.

La misma persona que observo a Logan momentos antes, vio sorprendido a Kendall.

-¡Tú!-Dijo Sorprendida la persona escondida- Tu deberías estar muerto.

Mientras eso pasaba, Logan va llegando a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente, se encontró con su madre que se encontraba pensativa sobre el sillón.

-Hola mamá-Saludo Logan nervioso- ¿Todo está bien?

-¿Qué hablaste con James?-pregunto la señora Mitchell- ¿Le respondiste algo?

-No sé dé que hablas-Dijo Logan confundido- ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

-Entonces no te lo ha dicho, ve a tu habitación un momento mientras llega tu padre y hablaremos después.

-Está bien-Dijo Logan aun más preocupado, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando el fuerte sonido de la puerta siendo azotada hizo resonar los oídos de los presentes.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?-Dijo la señora Mitchell viendo entrar a su marido por la puerta- ¿Porqué entras así?

-¿Cuándo penabas decirnos que Kendall está vivo?-Pregunto el señor Mitchell mirando fijamente a Logan.

-No sé de que hablas-Negó Logan.

-Te vi salir hace poco de la casa de Jo y minutos más tarde salió Kendall, es obvio que lo viste en ese lugar.

-Logan ¿Es cierto?

Todo se había venido abajo de nuevo, es muy pronto para renunciar a Kendall de nuevo ahora que sabe que el rubio es el dueño indiscutible de su corazón.

-¡SI!-Afirmo Logan con fuerza- Y no está bien lo que hiciste papá, le hiciste creer a Kendall que me iba a ir del país y eso causo intentara quitarse la vida y…

-No me interesa lo que pienses- Grito el señor Mitchell furioso- Hice lo necesario para alejarlo de ti, el no te conviene, es hombre.

-¿Entonces porqué aceptaron a James?-Pregunto Logan furioso- James es hombre igual que Kendall.

-No es lo mismo-Replico su madre.

-¡Si lo es! Escuchen, no quiero faltarles al respeto pero no puedo permitir que deshagan mi vida de este modo, amo a Kendall.

-¿Qué hay de James?-Pregunto la señora Mitchell.

-James es maravilloso-Respondió Logan- Es atento, gentil y muy bondadoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo al menos no de ese modo.

-Claro que lo harás-Dijo su padre aun más molesto- Te vas a enamorar de él, vas a hacerlo por el bien de esta familia.

-¿Ah que te refieres?-Pregunto Logan confundido.

-La familia Diamond es nuestra oportunidad para salir de este lugar. Piénsalo, con su dinero podríamos mudarnos a un lugar mejor, antes solo quería un contrato con Brooke pero ahora gracias a ti podremos hacernos de más cosas.

-Todo este tiempo me estuvieron apoyando ¿Por el dinero de Los Diamond? Con más razón me opondré a sus órdenes, no puedo permitir que usen a James solo para eso.

-No me importa tu sentir, tienes que obedecer- Dijo la señora Mitchell furiosa- De otro modo jamás podremos perdonar tus faltas a la moral de esta familia.

-¿Por qué me dices eso mamá?-Pregunto Logan a punto de llorar.

-Me refiero a que si deseas seguir besándote y haciendo cosas indebidas con hombres, por lo menos harás algo bueno por esta familia.

-Pero mamá…

-No hay ningún pero que valga-Dijo la madre del inteligente- Es la única forma en que podremos perdonarte.

El silencio inundo la casa, Logan quiere a James pero ama a Kendall, sin embargo ahora está decidiendo entre su felicidad y la aprobación de su familia y tomando en cuenta que Logan piensa primero en los demás que en el mismo, su decisión está más que tomada.

-Entonces si acepto a James ¿Ustedes podrán perdonarme y aceptarme?

-Así es-Dijo el señor Mitchell.

-Entiendo, entonces acepto-Dijo Logan dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla-

-Y para evitar tentaciones, hay algo que debes hacer-Amenazo su madre- James hará un viaje dentro de poco tiempo, es por cuestiones de trabajo. Brooke me pidió permiso para que lo acompañes y vivas con él durante medio año.

-¿Quieren que me vaya?-Pregunto Logan triste- Pero Jo y ustedes.

-Es lo mejor para esta familia Logan, ve y vive con él- Ordeno la señora Mitchell.

 _ **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, pero no me iré sin antes comentarles algo que me tiene un poco incomodo. Para quienes no lo sepan tengo que decirles que soy orgullosamente mexicano, no tengo queja alguna de mi nacionalidad sin embargo siento vergüenza por un grupo de gente que hace estupideces por razones aun más estúpidas.**_

 _ **En México existe un movimiento llamado "Marcha a favor de la familia" Estos se dedican a difamar y evitar el progreso de este ya de por si dañado país. Esta sociedad se dedica a ir marchando en las calles con argumentos contra los derechos homosexuales defendiéndose con cosas religiosas como suele ocurrir. No tienen una idea de lo mal que me siento al respecto, espero que entiendan que no todos los mexicanos nos comportamos de ese modo. Si eres mexicano o de otro país que pasa por una situación parecida te invito a revelarte, nadie tiene el derecho de hacerte sentir mal por cosas tan insignificantes como esas. Lo que de verdad importa es lo que tú piensas sobre ti y lo que los demás piensan de ti es completamente ajeno, tú eres lo que vales o sea tus valores, tu dignidad y tus virtudes y eso es lo único que importa. Di no a la marcha a favor de la familia, di no a la desigualdad, di no al silencio. Mañana nuevo capítulo, por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	28. Capitulo 28: El último favor

**Hola chicos:**

 **Espero que hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana, que se hayan relajado y divertido mucho, empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 28: El último favor.**

-No me importa tu sentir, tienes que obedecer- Dijo la señora Mitchell furiosa- De otro modo jamás podremos perdonar tus faltas a la moral de esta familia.

-¿Por qué me dices eso mamá?-Pregunto Logan a punto de llorar.

-Me refiero a que si deseas seguir besándote y haciendo cosas indebidas con hombres, por lo menos harás algo bueno por esta familia.

-Pero mamá…

-No hay ningún pero que valga-Dijo la madre del inteligente- Es la única forma en que podremos perdonarte.

El silencio inundo la casa, Logan quiere a James pero ama a Kendall, sin embargo ahora está decidiendo entre su felicidad y la aprobación de su familia y tomando en cuenta que Logan piensa primero en los demás que en el mismo, su decisión está más que tomada.

-Entonces si acepto a James ¿Ustedes podrán perdonarme y aceptarme?

-Así es-Dijo el señor Mitchell.

-Entiendo, entonces acepto-Dijo Logan dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla-

-Y para evitar tentaciones, hay algo que debes hacer-Amenazo su madre- James hará un viaje dentro de poco tiempo, es por cuestiones de trabajo. Brooke me pidió permiso para que lo acompañes y vivas con él durante medio año.

-¿Quieren que me vaya?-Pregunto Logan triste- Pero Jo y ustedes.

-Es lo mejor para esta familia Logan, ve y vive con él- Ordeno la señora Mitchell.

Logan dejo caer un par de lagrimas, sus padres harían hasta lo imposible para alejarlos.

-en caso que pienses negarte-Amenazo el señor Mitchell- Yo me encargare de desaparecer a ese chico de una u otra forma, así es mejor para nosotros.

-No lo hagas-Pidió Logan-Obedeceré, no hagas cosas que no debes.

-Bien-Dijo su madre mientras sonreía- Ve a tu habitación, dile a ese chico que no lo quieres volver a ver para que se aleje y mejo ve preparando lo necesario que quizá partan pronto.

Logan solo se contuvo a obedecer, subió las escaleras con su teléfono celular en mano y continuo su camino hacia su habitación,

Mientras tanto el señor Mitchell observo con cara de confusión y le pregunto a su esposa.

-¿Es verdad que James se llevara a Logan?

-Así es, Brooke hablo esta mañana y está convencida que los chicos deben estar juntos.

Logan está llorando en su habitación con mucha impotencia, no quería que su decisión afectara a terceros.

-Si me quedo mis padres me odiaran, además mi papá es capaz de matar a Kendall, si me voy con James Kendall sufrirá un par de meses, pero estará vivo y lo superara con el tiempo. Lo siento Kendall, pero si así puedo mantenerte vivo es mi única opción.

El inteligente limpiándose las lagrimas tomo tu teléfono celular y busco en sus contactos el número telefónico del rubio.

Mientras tanto James llamaba a la puerta de la familia Mitchell, la madre de Logan abre la puerta y deja entrar al chico.

-Buenas tardes señores Mitchell- Saludo cordialmente el joven Diamond- ¿Cómo se encuentra Logan?

-¿Ah que te refieres?- pregunto extrañada la señora Mitchell.

-Logan me dijo que se sentía enfermo y por eso no fue a la escuela.

-¡Ah, eso! Ya recordé-Mintió el padre del inteligente- No te preocupes, ya está mejor solo fue un malestar pasajero, puedes pasar a verlo si gustas.

Mientras tanto, Logan intenta comunicarse con Kendall pero este no responde.

-No puede ser, Kendall responde-Dijo Logan para sí mismo mientras sostiene su teléfono celular en su oreja- Quiero despedirme de ti, ya sé mejor llamare a Jo, seguro va camino a su casa- En ese momento Logan dejo de insistir llamar al rubio y mejor se decidió por llamar a su amiga Jo.

-Muchas gracias señor Mitchell-Dijo James alegre- con su permiso, voy a ver si Logan esta mejor.

-Adelante James, estás en tu casa.

Mientras James sube las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Logan, el inteligente logró comunicarse con Jo.

-Hola Jo-Dijo Logan desanimado- Ya saliste de la escuela ¿Cierto?

-Así es-Dijo Jo mientras caminaba en la calle respondiendo la llamada de su mejor amigo- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te escuchas tenso.

-Escucha Jo, no puedo explicarte bien, solo tienes que saber esto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Jo deteniéndose preocupada- Me estas asustando Logan, tranquilízate.

-Jo, sabes que te quiero mucho-Dijo Logan.

James escucho lo que dijo el inteligente fuera de su habitación, iba a tocar la puerta para llamar la atención de su novio pero mejor se detuvo a escuchar lo que Logan tenía que decir antes de pasar a interrumpir su llamada.

-Claro que lo sé Logan y yo a ti-Respondió la rubia- ¡No vayas a cometer una estupidez por favor Logan, voy para tu casa!

-No vengas-Ordeno Logan- Después de esto estoy seguro que no te volveré a ver, solo recuerda que aunque me vaya lejos tu y Kendall son lo más importante para mí.

-¿Kendall?-Pregunto James para sí mismo con sorpresa- ¿Quién es Kendall?

-Logan ¡Basta!-Ordeno Jo corriendo en dirección a casa de Logan- Voy para allá y me explicas todo.

-No lo hagas Jo, si me quieres prométeme que no vendrás.

-¡Pero Logan!

-Pero nada-Dijo Logan triste- Escucha Jo, mis padres se esteraron que Kendall está vivo, no sé exactamente cuándo pero me harán irme de aquí con James.

-¿Ah qué te refieres?-Pregunto Jo.

-Todo este tiempo mis padres jamás apoyaron mi relación con James, solo querían que por medio de mi el trato entre los Diamond y los Mitchell se cerrara.

-¿De qué está hablando?-Pregunto James en silencio ofendido mientras seguía escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-Me usaron y asaron a James solo para eso-Dijo Logan tratando de no llorar- Todo este tiempo ellos planearon esto, yo no sabía te lo juro.

-Sé que no lo sabías Logan-Dijo Jo tratando de consolarlo- Tú no eres así.

-Ahora quieren asegurarse que no vuelva a ver a Kendall, ahora que me entero que está vivo lo perderé de nuevo.

-¿Kendall es la razón de la condena de Logan?-Pregunto James aun más sorprendido- Entonces está vivo.

-Mi madre dice que James viajara a otro lugar y quiere llevarme con él, seguro mis padres van a apresurar los trámites para irme lo más pronto posible, por eso sé que no te volveré a ver en un buen tiempo.

-¿Ah donde iras?-Dijo Jo.

-No te lo diré, si te lo digo eres capaz de decírselo a Kendall, el va querer ir y no quiero eso.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?-Pregunto Jo ansiosa- Debe haber una forma en que pueda ayudarte.

-Si me ayudaras-Dijo Logan- No le digas nada a Kendall hasta pasado mañana, seguro para entonces ya estaré camino al nuevo lugar y no podrá hacer nada, dile que lo amo no importa lo que pase, que si hago esto lo hago por él.

-¿Por él?-Pregunto Jo incrédula-¿Le romperás el corazón por amor?

-Así es, mi padre amenazo con terminar con él si no accedo, quiere mantenernos separados de una u otro forma y no quiero que eso pase, una última cosa Jo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Jo controlándose para no llorar.

-Asegúrate que Kendall no haga nada estúpido, cuida de él y ayúdalo a que sea feliz, después de ti él es la persona que más quiero en la vida, adiós Jo y cuidarte mucho-En ese momento Logan dejo la llamada, no podría soportar escuchar un momento más la voz de su mejor amiga sin romper a llorar, además él creía que James no tardaría en llegar, aunque no se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba detrás de la puerta.

 _ **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, mañana nuevo episodio y más temprano lo prometo, por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	29. Capitulo 29: James y Kendall

**Hola chicos:**

 **Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida este en orden. Hoy les tengo uno de los últimos capítulos de esta serie, espero que sea de su agrado y bien empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 29: James y Kendall.**

-Si me ayudaras-Dijo Logan- No le digas nada a Kendall hasta pasado mañana, seguro para entonces ya estaré camino al nuevo lugar y no podrá hacer nada, dile que lo amo no importa lo que pase, que si hago esto lo hago por él.

-¿Por él?-Pregunto Jo incrédula-¿Le romperás el corazón por amor?

-Así es, mi padre amenazo con terminar con él si no accedo, quiere mantenernos separados de una u otro forma y no quiero que eso pase, una última cosa Jo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Jo controlándose para no llorar.

-Asegúrate que Kendall no haga nada estúpido, cuida de él y ayúdalo a que sea feliz, después de ti él es la persona que más quiero en la vida, adiós Jo y cuídate mucho-En ese momento Logan dejo la llamada, no podría soportar escuchar un momento más la voz de su mejor amiga sin romper a llorar, además él creía que James no tardaría en llegar, aunque no se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Logan está sufriendo-Susurro James sintiéndose culpable por la tristeza de Logan- Pero no quiero dejarlo, el es mi vida ahora ¿Qué hago?

Los pensamientos de James lo hacen sufrir, no hay nada peor para el que saber que su relación solo es una artimaña para conseguir la firma de la influyente Brooke Diamond. El guapo siente una combinación entre rabia, tristeza e impotencia, sin embargo sabe que Logan es tan victima como él, los señores Mitchell son unas terribles personas, no les importo usar a su hijo para llegar a sus objetivos, James no quería dejarlos así como si nada, pero si interviene puedo que Logan se separe de él y eso destrozaría a James.

-Lo siento Logan-Fue lo único que dijo James antes de tocar la puerta para pedir permiso de acceso.

-¿Quién es?-Dijo Logan levantándose de la cama en donde estaba sentado y limpiando rápidamente sus lagrimas.

-Hola Logan, soy James.

-Ah si pasa-Ordeno el inteligente con voz nerviosa.

El joven Diamond obedeció al inteligente, entro a la habitación y observo por un momento a Logan, los ojos irritados y la voz entre cortada del inteligente daban indicios de su llanto.

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto James acercándose a Logan- Espero que te sientas mejor.

-Si gracias James, solo estaba un poco cansado creo que era todo.

-Logan tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo el guapo sentándose en la cama del inteligente- Ven, siéntate por favor.

-Está bien-Dijo el de pelo oscuro obedeciendo y poniendo una mirada triste al saber de lo que se trata- Dime que ocurre James.

-Logan, yo te amo-Dijo el castaño tomando las manos del inteligente- Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Ah donde?-Dijo Logan tratando de simular la sorpresa.

-Dentro de poco saldré de aquí, por cuestiones de trabajo debo regresar a los Ángeles y quiero que vengas conmigo, no te preocupes por tus padres ya que mi mamá hablara con ellos.

-Está bien-Dijo Logan sin siquiera dudar su respuesta- Acepto ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Tal vez mañana-Dijo James extrañado de la velocidad de la respuesta de su novio- Dijo mi mamá que lo más pronto posible, puedes decirle a Jo que nos visite y tal vez…

-Estaré bien-Interrumpió Logan- Le diré después ya que ahora lo mejor es empacar lo necesario, también pienso que irnos mañana es una buena idea, gracias por considerarme en tus planes James.

-No hay problema-Respondió James feliz- Estoy emocionado de poder compartir esto contigo Logan-Dijo James abrazando a Logan.

-Yo también James-Dijo Logan sin corresponder el abrazo dejando caer una lagrima en el hombro de James.

-Voy a hablar con tus padres-Dijo el guapo levantándose aun con la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Jo camina tratando de no llorar rumbo a su casa, llega y abre la puerta lentamente, sin ánimos por la petición de su mejor amigo.

-AL fin regresas-Dijo Kendall recostado en el sillón con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Veo que estas feliz-Dijo Jo tirando su mochila en el suelo.

-Así es Jo, vi a Logan y él me eligió, no quiere herir los sentimientos de ese tal James pero su amor por mi lo convenció de que no es lo que él quiere-Dijo Kendall sentándose, pero notó la expresión que está en el rostro de Jo- Oye ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te ves mal?

-Estoy bien-Dijo la rubia dando la espalda a su amigo- Solo me quede pensando, no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos salga herido.

-Se que no confías del todo en mi Jo y lo entiendo, te has pasado la vida entera protegiendo a Logan de los brabucones pero te aseguro que yo no soy así, quiero a Logan.

-Eso lo sé-Respondió la rubia enojada- Tu lo quieres y el a ti pero, me refiero a que tú también puedes salir lastimado.

-Eso es imposible-Dijo Kendall- Mientras este con él, jamás estaré lastimado, sencillamente es así, si Logan y yo estamos juntos nada podrá lastimarme.

De vuelta en el hogar de los Mitchell, James está sentado conversando con los padres de su novio.

-Señores Mitchell, mañana mismo quiero irme con Logan-Dijo el guapo sonriendo- Mi madre se comprometió al hablar con ustedes, pero tenía que asegurarme que Logan quisiera irse conmigo y ahora que sé que es así, me gustaría pedirles permiso.

-No te preocupes James-Dijo el señor Mitchell- Claro que te damos permiso de llevártelo, tu mamá hablo con mi esposa esta mañana y nos parece que es una idea bastante buena, después de todo Logan te ama y seguramente no quiere alejarse de ti.

-Gracias por su consentimiento señores Mitchell-Dijo James levantándose de el sillón donde estaba sentado- No se preocupen por nada, yo solventare los gastos de Logan.

-Muchas gracias James-Dijo la madre del inteligente- Por cierto, si no mal recuerdo, el trato de la señora Diamond aun no se cierra, ¿No sabes cuándo podrá cerrarse apropiadamente?

-No se preocupen, mi madre no viene conmigo ya que no quiere dejar este lugar aun, sin embargo yo hablare con ella para ver que se les atienda lo más pronto posible, disculpen que los deje a estas alturas de la conversación pero debo irme, para apartar los vuelos y empacar.

-No te disculpes, nosotros entendemos-Dijo el padre del inteligente- Gracias por todo James.

-Hasta luego-Fue lo último que dijo Jame antes de salir de la casa de los Mitchell.

Mientras tanto Kendall y Jo siguen discutiendo.

-Pero tu felicidad no debe depender de una persona, entiende Kendall-Dijo Jo casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Dijo Kendall enojado- Jo, yo amo a Logan, el es mi felicidad no entiendo porque te pones en esa posición, el me ama también y creo que como su mejor amiga deberías estar contenta por eso.

-Yo quiero que Logan sea feliz-Se defendió Jo- De todas las personas que conozco, él es quien más merece ser feliz, sin embargo tu igual debes ser feliz Kendall.

-Y lo seré-Reprocho Kendall- Si Logan está conmigo seré feliz.

La pelea fue interrumpida por un la llamada del timbre de la casa de la rubia, esta se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin ver antes de quien se trata, o vaya error.

-¡James!-Dijo Jo asustada-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no deberías estar en este lugar.

-Es bueno verte Jo-Dijo el guapo- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pero, James yo…

-Déjalo pasar-Dijo Kendall enfadado-Me parece haber escuchado que tu nombre es James.

Jo abrió la puerta por completo para dejar pasar al chico guapo.

-Si, ese en mi nombre-Dijo James entrando y acercándose al rubio- Por tu actitud supongo que eres el famoso Kendall, o como me gusta llamarte la condena que no deja en paz a Logan.

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre-Dijo el rubio aun más enojado- Tú no sabes lo que ocurrió ese día, así que no te entrometas.

-Pareces muy valiente Kendall-Dijo James dándole la espalda a Kendall- Sin embargo no vengo aquí a pelear.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- Dijo Kendall.

-Solo vengo aquí a negociar contigo- Dijo el guapo con una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro.

 _ **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, antes de despedirme quiero preguntarles ¿Qué creen que James le proponga a Kendall? Al parecer quiere negociar con él pero ¿De qué se tratara?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, que comenten y bueno por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	30. Cartas y cambio de dueño

**Hola chicos:**

 **Espero que estén bien y que todo en su vida este en orden. Al fin llego el capítulo final de esta historia, les agradezco tanto a los que la siguieron tanto tiempo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus visitas. Después de esta historia aun me quedan muchos proyectos que me gustaría desarrollar en esta plataforma así que espero que las acepten y apoyan tal como esta, creo que están ansiosos por saber el desenlace así que empecemos. Nota: Por cierto si llegaron aquí de casualidad, les sugiero que lean el capitulo 15 antes de leer este para que entiendan mejor el desarrollo de este capítulo, aunque lo ideal sería leer desde el capitulo 1.**

 **Cartas y cambio de dueño.**

-¡James!-Dijo Jo asustada-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no deberías estar en este lugar.

-Es bueno verte Jo-Dijo el guapo- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pero, James yo…

-Déjalo pasar-Dijo Kendall enfadado-Me parece haber escuchado que tu nombre es James.

Jo abrió la puerta por completo para dejar pasar al chico guapo.

-Si, ese en mi nombre-Dijo James entrando y acercándose al rubio- Por tu actitud supongo que eres el famoso Kendall, o como me gusta llamarte la condena que no deja en paz a Logan.

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre-Dijo el rubio aun más enojado- Tú no sabes lo que ocurrió ese día, así que no te entrometas.

-Pareces muy valiente Kendall-Dijo James dándole la espalda a Kendall- Sin embargo no vengo aquí a pelear.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- Dijo Kendall.

-Solo vengo aquí a negociar contigo- Dijo el guapo con una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro.

-No me alejare de Logan-Advirtió Kendall acercándose retadoramente a James- No me interesa tu posición social o lo que me quieras dar a cambio de mi distancia.

-Kendall, te seré sincero-Dijo James volteando a ver a Kendall- Aunque no lo creas, yo quiero la felicidad de Logan tanto o más que tu y si de verdad lo amas, debes entender que me necesitan.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira Kendall, quiero cerrar un trato contigo-Dijo el joven Diamond sentándose en el sillón- Hablemos como personas civilizadas.

Mientras los jóvenes rivales conversaban, Logan esta empacando sus cosas una enorme maleta ropa, zapatos; abrigos etcétera.

Las lágrimas del inteligente eran abundantes, sus ojos tenían irritación provocada por tanto tallarse los ojos, lloraba en silencio como era costumbre. De dirigió al mueble de su cama, abrió el cajón y saco el cofre color negro con morado que resguarda la preciosa y odiada joya, lo toma y lo siente con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras siente la textura de la madera le llegan recuerdos.

-Kendall, te amo-Dijo el inteligente para sí mismo sin dejar de sentir el material del cofre- Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, mis sentimientos hacia ti son los mejores, estoy seguro que tú en mi lugar harías lo mismo, no me arrepiento de nada siempre y cuando pueda mantenerte seguro.

Los padres de Logan conversan en su habitación, no tienen la intención siquiera de ayudar ha Logan, sus objetivos son claros: Obtener el dinero de los Diamond a toda costa, sin importarles que la felicidad de su hijo está en juego.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?-Pregunto la señora Mitchell-

-Nada-Dijo el señor Mitchell satisfecho- El plan está completo, solo es cuestión de esperar a que Logan cumpla su parte del plan.

-Me siento un poco mal-Dijo arrepentida la madre de Logan- El no quiere a James, o al menos no tanto como a Kendall.

-El se lo busco-Dijo el señor molesto- Mejor que haga algo de provecho, seamos honestos en esa nueva escuela no tenía muchas oportunidades de ser alguien en la vida, de este modo podrá mantenernos y ayudarnos y mucho.

-Tienes razón, si se desvió del buen camino, mejor que haga algo bien.

La tarde y noche pasaron rápido y del mismo modo, la tristeza de Logan se podía sentir con solo entrar a su habitación, no quiso comer o ver a sus padres siquiera, tiene una mezcla entre odio y decepción por la actitud de ellos.

El joven Mitchell esta acostado en su cama, su llanto no cesaba por más que lo intentaba, la impotencia y la tristeza que siente son tan grandes que no cree poder soportar toda la estadía en el nuevo lugar, la idea de quitarse la vida paso por su mente una y otra vez, también la de desenmascaras a sus padres con Brooke pero sus padres habían actuado tan bien que no le creería.

Mientras estaba distraído en su cama, escucho el timbre de su teléfono celular, al revisarlo vio que es una llamada de James.

-¿Hola?-Contesto James.

-Hola James-Dijo Logan sin ánimos- ¿Qué sucede?

-Logan mañana partimos como te dije, sin embargo no podre ir por ti pues mi mamá quiere aclarar algo con tus padres del negocio y yo la ayudare a arreglar unas cosas, mandare a Ben por ti a tu casa y te veré en el aeropuerto. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, entonces te veré en el aeropuerto.

-Otra cosa Logan-Recalco James- Dile a tus padres que vengan a ver a mi mamá mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana, es para cerrar el trato.

-Yo les diré no te preocupes- Dijo Logan lleno de rabia al saber que sus padres se saldrán con la suya- Por cierto no me dijiste, ¿a qué hora debo estar listo?

-El vuelo sale a las 9:00 de la mañana, Ben pasara por ti una hora antes para que llegues media hora antes del despegue por cualquier cosa, si no cálculo mal yo estaría contigo a las 8:45 en la entrada.

-Entiendo James-Dijo Logan resignado- Te veré mañana entonces.

-Adiós Logan, te amo- Dijo James muy cariñoso.

-Adiós James-Dijo Logan y colgó fríamente.

No es que Logan odie a James, solamente está muy sensible por su partida, después de todo extrañara a Jo, su habitación, sus nuevos amigos y sobre todo a Kendall.

¿Será a caso que triunfó el mal de los señores Mitchell? Logan no puede hacer nada ahora, su vida cambiara a partir de mañana.

La noche cada vez llegaba a su fin, Logan no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando lo que podría hacer con la medalla, no es correcto llevarla, ya no está condenado del todo y James no merece eso, pero no quiere tirar la medalla, debía deshacerse de ella pero no desechándola.

-Creo que mereces un nuevo dueño-Dijo Logan levantándose de su cama y sacando el cofre de madera del mueble frente a su cama- Te daré a alguien que sepa apreciarte y darte un significado mejor que el que yo te di.

Son las 7:00 de la mañana y Logan está en la ducha dándose un aseo apropiado, siente el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo mientras frota su piel delicadamente con un jabón corporal. Al terminar sale del cuarto de baño, se dirige a su habitación para vestirse, su ropa ya esta lista sobre su cama, una camisa de botones color negro, un par de pantalones color azul marino, zapatos negros y abrigo negro fueron su ropa del día.

7:30 de la mañana, ya todo está listo, sus papeles y equipaje están preparados desde el día anterior ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para esperar a Ben que iría por él para ir al aeropuerto. El joven inteligente está sentado en el sillón, con un rostro serio y sin expresión alguna, no quiere que sus padres lo vean mal así que guarda sus sentimientos lo mejor posible, a partir de hoy así será su vida, escondiendo su verdadero pensar para no herir a terceros.

La hora ha llegado, son las 8:00 de la mañana en punto así que Logan salió a la calle para esperar ahí a Ben, se estaba levantando de su asiento cuando escucho que su madre lo llamaba.

-Nos veremos pronto Logan, cuando regreses-Dijo La señora Mitchell sonriendo.

-No tengo prisa en volver-Dijo Logan enojado.

-¿No nos extrañaras? Medio año es mucho tiempo.

-Lo único que extrañare de este lugar es a Jo y a Kendall, de ahí en fuera todo me da igual-Dijo Logan alejándose sin importarle las palabras de su madre.

-Logan Mitchell, no es justo que me trates de ese modo-Dijo la madre del de pelo oscuro enfadada- Soy tu madre.

-Una madre te cría y te protege, te alienta a seguir tus ideales, tú solamente te preocupaste por ti y nada más.

-¡Logan!...

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir-Interrumpió Logan a su madre- Lo único que hice es cerrar el trato pero no obtendrán nada más de mi así que te advierto que no esperes nada de mí, ya no seré su lastre- Al decir esto último Logan salió de la casa.

-Ese maldito ingrato, echara a perder mis planes-Dijo la señora para ella misma- Por lo menos mi esposo cerrara el trato con la señora Mitchell, ya veré como manipularlo de nuevo pero por ahora me conformo con eso.

Logan está sentado en la acera esperando a Ben para partir rumbo al aeropuerto, pero debe hacer una parada antes de dejar el vecindario.

-Joven Mitchell-Dijo Ben parando el auto frente a Logan- Debemos irnos, lo ayudare con sus maletas.

-Está bien Ben, yo las subiré-dijo Logan levantándose de la acera y cargando sus maletas para posteriormente subirlas al auto- Por cierto Ben, ¿Podemos hacer una parada antes de salir del vecindario?

-El joven James me pidió que…

-Solo será un momento, por favor-Pidió Logan subiendo al vehículo.

-Está bien, dígame hacia donde- Dijo Ben resignado.

-Solo sigue derecho por esta calle, es muy cerca.

Empezaron el camino hasta llegar a casa de Jo, Logan saco el cofre de madera de su maleta, salió del automóvil y fue hasta la puerta de Jo. Dejo el cofre frente a la casa de su mejor amiga y volvió al auto.

-¿No quiere entregarla personalmente?-Dijo el asistente de la familia Diamond a Logan- Aún queda algo de tiempo, podría despedirse si lo desea.

-Está bien así Ben gracias-Dijo Logan ocultando su mirada para que no notara la tristeza que emana de sus ojos- ya vámonos.

El asistente se contuvo a obedecer la petición de Logan, aunque este sabía que el tema del adiós es bastante delicado para Logan, se nota con solo escuchar su voz y la forma en que trata de ocultar su tristeza.

Así paso un buen tiempo hasta que llegaron finalmente al destino deseado, Ben salió del asiento de conductor y saco las maletas de la cajuela, mientras Logan sale por su propia cuenta del vehículo.

Mientras estos sacaban lo necesario, Jo abrió la puerta de su casa y vio el pequeño cofre de madera al suelo de su entrada, lo tomó y entro a su casa con esto. Al abrirlo vio que había una carta dentro de ella; la abrió y leyó el contenido de esta.

" _Querida Jo:_

 _Quiero agradecerte tanto por tu amistad y lealtad todo este tiempo, sin duda alguna eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y la persona más noble y graciosa que he conocido. Lamento no despedirme de frente y no entregarte este obsequio en persona, pero si me despedía de ese modo seguramente no querría irme._

 _Te quiero mucho eterna mejor amiga, voy a extrañar nuestras locuras y estupideces que solíamos hacer, eres una de las únicas personas que extrañare al marcharme. Dentro de este cofre esta un tesoro muy importante para mí, te pido que lo cuides y que al verlo recuerdes todo lo que alguna vez pasamos, mil gracias por los momentos dados, las lecciones aprendidas y por comprenderme y apoyarme en mis situaciones más difíciles, no estoy seguro si volveré pero estoy seguro que nuestra amistad es más grande que esto y que seguiremos siendo amigos a pesar de la distancia. Me voy, no sin antes despedirme y agradecerte por tanto, por siempre tu amigo… Logan Mitchell"_

Una lagrima de felicidad broto por la mejilla de Jo al leer esta carta, busco de nuevo en el cofre y se encontró con la medalla de plata, esa medalla que causo tanto daño ahora sería la muestra en físico de la amistad de estos dos.

-Ay Logan, solo espero que encuentres la felicidad, te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo-Dijo Jo presionando la medalla contra su pecho con una enorme sonrisa.

Logan ya se encuentra dentro del aeropuerto en el área de espera, no puede registrarse hasta que llegue James ya que él tiene los boletos.

El joven listo está esperando, sentado sin expresión aparente en el rostro. Toda su vida fue directo a hacer a todas las personas felices sin importarle él, pero esta ocasión se sobre paso ya que ahora no solo se hará infeliz sino que ayudo a sus padres a manipular a James y a Brooke lo que lo llena de culpa, pero se consuela pensando que con tanto sacrificio puede mantener a Kendall con vida.

Los minutos avanzan y James no llega, Logan empieza a preocuparse ya que ya casi deben abordar.

El de cabellera oscura se levanta del asiento y va rumbo a la salida para esperar a James fuera del aeropuerto, cuando de repente escucha una voz conocida llamándolo por la espalda.

-¡Logan!

El inteligente empalideció (Aun más) al reconocer esa voz, esa voz que le causo tantos problemas y aun así adora.

-Kendall-Dijo Logan espantado volteando rápidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en este lugar, le dije a Jo que.

-Logan tranquilízate- Dijo el rubio abrazando a Logan- Ten, abre esto-Dijo esta vez soltándolo y entregando una carta.

El moreno recibió la carta y la abrió para leer.

" _Querido Logan:_

 _Tomar esta decisión fue difícil, no esperaba que esto sucediera pero sucedió así que no queda más que aceptar y dejarte ir._

 _Hace no tanto tiempo yo te prometí muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que te prometí que te haría feliz, esa felicidad no me incluye a mi es por eso que te dejo ir con alguien que sé hará esa difícil pero no imposible misión. Te escuche ayer, escuche tus lamentos y quiero que sepas que te admiro ya que con tal de salvar la vida de quien amas fuiste capaz de sacrificar tu felicidad y eso no lo hace cualquiera, no te preocupes por tus padres que yo me encargare de eso, no es nada malo tenlo por seguro, aunque es verdad que se merecen lo peor. No me queda más que agradecerte por enseñarme a ser normal, tal vez lo que siento por ti es agradecimiento y no amor, nos conocemos hace tan poco tiempo que sé que es imposible que sientas lo mismo por mí que por Kendall con quien estuviste tanto tiempo. Hice un trato con Kendall, yo los ayudare a escapar y a vivir un tiempo con la condición de que el te haga feliz, ese fue nuestro trato._

 _No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien por mi cuenta, me quedare aquí en Minnesota un tiempo más y luego ya veré que será de mi vida. Vete Logan y cuídate mucho, espero noticias tuyas pronto ahora como amigos, adiós._

 _James Diamond."_

Logan se admiro de la valentía de James, cumplió su promesa que le hizo a pesar de no ser incluido en esa felicidad, al parecer los sentimientos de James son tan buenos que está dispuesto a dejar ir a Logan.

-Kendall yo, no sé qué hacer ahora-Dijo Logan aun sorprendido por la generosidad mostrada por James.

-Vámonos de aquí-Ordeno Kendall cargando el equipaje- Nos registre cuando llegue.

-¿Ah donde vamos?

-A Los Ángeles, ahí estuve cuando me recuperaba ya que tengo familia por allá, rentaremos un departamento y luego ya vemos que pasa.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?-Dijo Logan- No sabemos lo que pasara.

-Logan, no me importa lo que pase siempre y cuando estemos juntos-Dijo el rubio acercándose al rostro de Logan- Nada malo pasara y si pasa estamos juntos para superarlo, tú me haces fuerte Logan.

-Te amo Kendall-Dijo Logan abrazando del cuello al rubio.

-Y yo a ti Loggie-Dijo besando los labios del inteligente.

AL escuchar la llamada de su vuelo los chicos corrieron a su destino ya que el avión saldría pronto, Kendall lleva las maletas ya que no quiere que Logan se esfuerce y este solo corre a lado suyo.

Al fin este par pudo estar junto, con un poco de ayuda externa Kendall y Logan podrán ser felices lejos de los señores Mitchell quienes hicieron tanto daño por tanto tiempo.

Hablando de esos miserables. Los señores Mitchell entraron orgullosos a la residencia de los Diamond, esperando a su futura socia cuando de repente los recibe James con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola James-Dijo el señor Mitchell sorprendido- Creí que estarías con Logan camino a los Ángeles.

-No se preocupe señor Mitchell, yo creo que Logan ya debe estar en camino.

-¿Se verán allá más tarde?-Pregunto la madre de Logan.

-No lo sé, sería un mal tercio-Dijo James sonriendo aún más.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto el señor preocupado. ¿Pasa algo?

-Lo que pasa es que Logan va a los Ángeles… Con Kendall.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron los señores Mitchell al unisonó.

-Así es-Dijo Brooke Diamond bajando las escaleras- Lo sabemos todo, me parece reprobable que un padre use a su hijo como un objeto, Logan merece ser feliz como cualquier persona.

-No sé de qué habla-Mintió el señor Mitchell

-Claro que sabe señor Mitchell, usted y su esposa usaron a Logan todo este tiempo para conseguir mi firma.

-¿Y qué si lo hicimos?-Dijo la madre de Logan cínicamente- Es nuestro hijo después de todo y si queremos podemos y ahora mismo iremos por Logan así que con su permiso nos retiramos.

-Aunque-Interrumpió el padre de Logan- Si firma el contrato, podemos dejar en paz a Logan por un tiempo.

-Eso no será necesario-Dijo Brooke sonriendo- No firmare nada, es más les diré a todos mis contactos lo que hicieron, mis contactos dirán a más personas lo que significa que su negocio no prosperara señor Mitchell.

-No puede hacer eso-Dijo la señora Mitchell- Eso nos dejara en la ruina.

-¿Y que si lo hago?-Dijo Brooke sarcástica- Son mis contactos después de todo y si quiero puedo así que si me disculpan iré a decirle a todo mundo lo que hicieron.

-Espere-Dijo el señor preocupado- No haga eso por favor, no firme sino quiere ser mi socia pero no arruine mi reputación por favor.

-Lo hare, solo por Logan-Dijo Brooke retadora- El vale eso y más, no puedo creer que un chico tan bueno sea hijo de tan malas personas, así que si no quieren que hable ustedes dejaran en paz a Logan.

-LO haremos- Dijo el señor Mitchell sonriendo- Dejaremos en paz a Logan, solo no comente esto con nadie.

-Y una cosa más-Ordeno Brooke Diamond- Sé de su afición por amenazar de muerte a las personas, le advierto que si algo me llega a suceder hay una demanda pública en su contra, así que lo que piense hacer hágalo con cuidado.

El señor Mitchell borró su sonrisa al escuchar esa palabra, todo se acabo ya que no cerró el negocio más grande de su vida.

Así fue queridos amigos, Logan es feliz actualmente con Kendall, ahora el estudia de nuevo y Kendall trabaja en un teatro como asistente y le pagan bastante bien, los señores Mitchell sobreviven con lo poco que tienen ya que la demanda publica arruino la imagen de buen negociante que tenía el señor Mitchell.

No se preocupes por James, el ahora es feliz con… Olvídenlo, esa es historia para otro día, ahora se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que sé todo esto? Bueno, yo soy la nueva dueña de la medalla, soy Jo. Bueno Logan habla conmigo todos los días y James también ya que nos frecuentamos más seguido, por eso sé que está bien con… bueno con alguien que les diré después. Pobres señores Mitchell, escuche que los embargaran pronto pero ellos se lo buscaron por malos.

Ahora cada vez que veo la medalla de plata, veo con alegría la transformación de Logan, mi mejor amigo. La cadena volvió a ser una medalla ahora con un significado hermoso, no cambiemos eso nunca, no dejemos que algo bello se transforme en condenas.

 **Fin**

 **Chicos hasta aquí la historia les agradezco por leerla y comentarla, gracias por seguirla por tanto tiempo. Gracias a TheGuestReviewer por comentar siempre y bueno, por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


End file.
